


She's Trying Her Best

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Breast Expansion, Demons, Edging, F/F, F/M, Humor, Incest, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Mind Control, Multi, Nuns, Ruby is basically a puppy, Spanking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune are a fairly ordinary married couple, outside of the demonic presence that lurks in their bedroom and tempts them towards carnal sin. Well, tries to tempt them. Ruby's a fairly inexperienced Succubus, but what she lacks in demonic magic, knowledge of tempting, and sexual experience, she makes up in hard work! Well, sort of...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel/Pyrrha Nikos/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose/Raven Branwen, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Summer Rose (RWBY), Summer Rose/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 127
Kudos: 376





	1. A Supernatural Moocher

Jaune came home to a trail of rose petals leading from his front door to his bedroom. A deeply romantic gesture, that normally could only have one implication. Except...

Except that his wife, Pyrrha, was right next to him at the door.

And they knew exactly who was to blame.

“How does she keep getting back in here?” Pyrrha asked with more than a trace of annoyance in her voice.

“Well, we’ve locked all the windows, so I think she might have made a copy of our key,” he shrugged, “but… I mean, you’ve heard her, this isn’t exactly optional for her, so...”

“She didn’t ruin half of  _ your  _ wardrobe,” she groused, “Well, might as well go tell her it’s not happening.”

Following his wife to the bedroom, Jaune had to admit, she’d gone all out. There were candles, soft music playing, a pair of lacy underthings left out on the bed… all of which Pyrrha walked right past to grab the closet door and _yank_ it open, causing Ruby to tumble out.

Even though she was wearing nothing more than a leather corset and thong, Jaune had to admit that Ruby, with her eyes wide in surprise, was far more cute than anything. Even with her little horns poking through her hair, with the way her batlike wings were nervously folded up and her tail was fearfully twitching, she was just too adorable to really believe she was a Succubus. 

“H-how did you know I was here?” the demon girl whined.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Pyrrha shot back, “Maybe it’s because you’re in my closet  _ literally every time we do it?” _

“Guuuuuuys, I  _ need  _ to be here!” she plaintively begged, “I’m hungry and I need your ambient sexual energy. You won’t even notice it’s gone!”

“Not my problem. Find someone else.”

“But you guys taste the best!”

Ruby had attached herself to their home a few weeks ago, where, once Jaune and Pyrrha got past the initial fright of learning that demons were real and one was in their home, they quickly realized that she was basically just a supernatural moocher. One who was very hard to kick out.

Which, Jaune didn’t have  _ that  _ much of a problem with. Neither did Pyrrha, at first. Ruby was harmless and, while it was weird to know that she was eavesdropping on their couplings, she did need to do it in order to live. And she was a lot more adorable than lecherous, so he and Pyrrha had agreed that she could stay with them, which had absolutely made her  _ day.  _

The problem was, Ruby seemed to be an insatiable glutton for sexual energy, and with them being her only supply, she was  _ very, very eager  _ for them to have sex. Unfortunately she was also very, very bad at being subtle about it. Like with the rose petals. Or whispering  _ “Jaune has a cute butt”  _ in Pyrrha’s ear while she was sleeping. Or turning Pyrrha’s clothes into sexy garments and fetishwear— _ that  _ had been where Pyrrha had drawn the line and ordered Ruby  _ out,  _ still holding a peekaboo negligee that had once been her favorite band’s tour shirt.

He realized that Pyrrha’s attempts to castigate Ruby weren’t going to go anywhere they hadn’t gone before, thus, he realized, they needed to try a different tactic before Pyrrha’s rage hit dangerous levels.

With a deep sigh, he interrupted the squabbling. “Okay, I can’t believe I’m saying this… and I really don’t want to be a part of this, but… aren’t you a Succubus? Can’t you have… sex with people?”

Ruby’s face turned as red as her namesake as her eyes shot to the floor. “Succubi don’t get any magic until we lose our virginities,” she replied, miserably. “So… I have to use the normal way, and… that’s really scary. But! You’re so-”

Pyrrha looked at her with seething contempt. “You are  _ not  _ sleeping with my husband!”

“That’s not what I meant!” she wailed, somehow, turning even redder.“I don’t- I haven’t-  _ That’s not what I meant!  _ I just… I mean…  _ It’s a lot, okay!” _

Ruby was a lot of things, but she typically wasn’t evasive. Especially when it came to sex, except… no, she was blunt when it came to  _ him and Pyrrha  _ having sex. This had been the first time Ruby had said anything about having sex  _ herself,  _ and now… the pieces were starting to fall into place. 

“Ruby,” he asked, gently, “are you… are you… scared of losing your virginity?”

“NO!” she shouted, way too loudly, “I’m just… looking for… you know,” and she blushed furiously, unable to meet his eyes, “my special someone...”

Ah, fuck.

From her tone of voice, she  _ had  _ met that special someone and he happened to be the man who was letting her crash on his couch, watch him and his wife have sex, and was trying to help her through her emotional crisis.

And it seemed Pyrrha had caught on to it too. 

“Nope!” she barked, “Out of my house. Out, out,  _ out!” _

“But Pyrrha,” Ruby whined, “I’m not trying to-”

“Do you think this is the first time I’ve had some bitch trying to crawl up on my husband? Nope, time to nip it in the bud. OUT!”

“I’m- I’m not a homewrecker, I swear!” Ruby protested.

“Well, we’re not finding out! OUT!”

* * *

Changing the locks had been an extreme measure, but Pyrrha was well past the point of fucking around. Ruby had crossed  _ several dozen  _ lines, and she should have been kicked out the very first day she’d snuck into their home. Should have called a priest from every denomination they knew to bless their doorways and keep that scheming bitch away from her husband.

Because Jaune never caught on, never _realized_ how often Pyrrha had to quietly draw lines and send messages to get women to back off her man. Jaune was sweet. Giving. Always willing to sacrifice for others in need. It was why she fell in love with him in the first place, but Jaune, who always struggled with his self-doubts, never realized how appealing he was to other women. But they always sniffed him out. Always realized that there was a _real man,_ deeply compassionate and emotionally mature, beneath the adorkable exterior.

And once they learned about what he was  _ packing... _

So no, Pyrrha did not feel bad for Ruby. She had done what she had to do to protect her marriage, and, sometimes, that meant she had to be the bad guy.

And she was about to have to be the worst guy.

“Guuuuuuuys...” she heard the mournful, plaintive cry coming from beneath their bedroom window, “Guuuuuuuuys… I’m hungry… I promise I won’t do any-”

The window flew open and Ruby’s eyes lit up in hope for only a second before she saw that it was Pyrrha looking down at her. 

“I said  _ out!” _

“I  _ am _ out!” Ruby whined, “I wanna come back in!”

Pyrrha gripped the windowsill tightly, her fingers going white as she looked down at the girl. She could see right through her whole “woe-is-me” act, could see the wolf in sheep’s clothing… she barely even  _ hid  _ it, dressed with her tits and ass practically hanging out, some barely legal porn fantasy girl acting like she was an innocent lamb, all in an effort to get at her husband’s  _ dick. _

Well, she knew how she could deal with that.

She slammed the window shut, ignoring Ruby’s protests. 

“Jaune,” Pyrrha growled through gritted teeth, “I am going to ask you to just stay where you are, and  _ not try to stop me.  _ Okay?”

Jaune’s eyes went wide in alarm. “Pyrrha, please, she’s just trying to-”

“I’m not going to  _ hurt  _ her… I’m just going to make it  _ very clear _ that she  _ isn’t welcome here.  _ Okay?” 

There was enough steel in her voice that Jaune either knew to back off or was terrified into submission. But whatever the cause, he stayed where he was as Pyrrha went downstairs, opened the front door, looked right to Ruby, in her corset and fuck-me heels waiting hopefully and eagerly. 

“Just shut up and follow me.” Pyrrha ordered, before the little harlot could even open her mouth.

Whether Ruby was oblivious or just  _ that  _ excited, she practically skipped her way behind Pyrrha as she went back to the bedroom. Pyrrha took a moment to steady her nerves for what came next and-

Oh, yes. Her eyes happened to catch sight of her brand new sexy nurse outfit, that  _ used to be her Achieve Men ‘16 Tour shirt. _

She turned to Ruby, her rage so high, it had simply wrapped over to a calm, passive smile that Jaune knew to recoil from, but one that Ruby had no experience with. “Ruby?” she started sweetly, “Is there any reason you can’t, say, find another couple to move in with.”

“I… I mean, you and Jaune are really nice and-”

“But  _ any  _ couple could produce the ambient sexual energies that you need?”

“Well, not many, um, do it as often as you guys and-”

“RUBY. Does it have to be  _ us.”  _ The friendliness was gone from her voice and even Ruby seemed to realize that she wasn’t in a good place.

And so she turned desperate. 

“I… Jaune, Pyrrha,” Ruby begged, her silver eyes wide and pleading, “Guys! I can’t get that much energy without having sex, and I really can’t get people to have sex until I have my magic, and I don’t get my magic until I lose my virginity and, and, and… And you’re both really tasty! Like, your sex energies are just tastier than any other mortal I’ve ever known! Please, I don’t want to lose you!” 

She could feel Jaune’s welling sympathies behind her, but Ruby’s words only made Pyrrha madder. Yes, Jaune’s sexual energies were better than other men’s. She knew that. That’s why _she_ married him. He was _better_ than other men, and she wasn’t going to let this tramp sidle her way onto what was _hers._

“So, you can’t use magic until you lose your virginity?” Her hand suddenly dashed forth, grabbing Ruby and flinging her onto the bed, her years of martial arts training making it easy to toss the smaller girl around, even if she was a demon of hell. “Well I can  _ help with that!”  _ she snarled, going over to her “toybox” and pulling out her single biggest dildo, a thick and purple monster she’d affectionately nicknamed “Jaune Jr.”

Original Jaune seemed much less on board with the plan. 

“Pyrrha! You really can’t-”

“No.” He was soft. Too compassionate. Every one of these sluts knew they just had to spin a sob story and they’d get his warm sweetness, the love that  _ only belonged to her!  _ She looked down on Ruby in a fury. “She’s been stalking around like a  _ cat in heat,  _ acting like she  _ doesn’t want this,  _ but she is so turned on right now and just  _ begging  _ me to split her virgin pussy open!”

“Ruby… is this… is that true?”

But Ruby could only stammer helplessly, and Pyrrha  _ did not have time for this shit!  _ She yanked down Ruby’s thong and, gesturing to her glistening pussy.

“See!” Pyrrha pointed angrily “See how wet the little slut is? She wants  _ this,” _ she brandished the dildo, “In  _ there,  _ so let’s just get this over with!”

With a snarl of the pure, animalistic rage only available to a woman driving off a threat on her man, Pyrrha didn’t even hesitate to shove Jaune Jr. up Ruby’s pussy as far as it would go. Her eyes went wide as she cried out in shock, in pain, and in undeniable arousal as Pyrrha ruthlessly pumped it in and out of her, watching with undisguised glee as Ruby’s face was twisted up into a look of pure, wanton lust.

“You  _ love _ this, don’t you!” she shouted, giving the Succubus a hard slap across her tits, “Your whole ‘adorable innocent’ act was just a trick to get  _ this!  _ Admit it!”

“Oh, oh, oh,  _ Salem! I love it! _ ” she screamed, “I love it so much! I’m a slut, I’m such a sluuuuuut!”

Not enough. Not  _ nearly  _ enough. 

“And you love it,” she growled, “because you know  _ my husband _ is watching you get fucked like a whore!”

“Oh Hell! Oh Salem! Yes! Yes! I love it because Jaune’s watching me! He’s watching me get fucked! I’m such a whore! I’m losing my virginity to you and Jaune’s watching and I LOOOOOVE IT! I love it, I love it, I love it! Keep fucking me Mistress! Keep f-fucking, f-fucking MEEEEEEE!”

And she screamed as she came, an orgasm more powerful than Pyrrha even knew was possible. It felt like power  _ radiated  _ off of Ruby’s body, a power that made  _ Pyrrha _ cum, her hand involuntarily clasping the dildo like it was a live wire as she felt- felt a pulse- felt a- OH IT FELT SO GOOOOOOOOOD!

Pyrrha stumbled, then collapsed onto the bed besides Ruby. She’d had  _ powerful  _ orgasms before, but never anything like that! She couldn’t- she felt  _ funny.  _ Like it wasn’t just an orgasm she had, but like someone had hit the degauss button on her entire body. She groaned as she looked up, where Jaune was staring at her, mouth agape.

_ Ooooh,  _ it felt  _ nice  _ to have Jaune’s eyes run over her body…

She felt her wings, cramped against the bed, flutter as-

Wait.

Wings?

Wings.

She had wings. A-and a tail, long and dexterous and r-rather sensitive. And her hands reached up, past her forehead, fingers running through her hair until she found twin horns p-point out of...

Oh, oh no, ohhhhhhh…  _ whoa. _

She’d lowered her head in shock and caught sight of something  _ else  _ Ruby had changed on her! She was wearing a matching leather corset now, but her boobs were huge! Unable to believe that they were-  _ ohhhh. _

Disbelieving that they were real, she’d immediately reached to touch them, like her horns, only to learn that her breasts were both much larger and  _ much  _ more sensitive and that it was really hard to be worried or afraid while she was feeling little bolts of pleasure radiating from her touch. Pinching and tugging at her nipples, she realized that this feeling… it was amazing! She giggled as she fondled herself, realizing that she probably ought to be mad or worried or anything else, but this was really fun!

“P-Pyrrha?” he heard Jaune’s voice, and she glanced up, only to realize something.

Ruby was right.

Jaune was  _ tasty. _

“Jaune...” she purred, leaning forward and using her arms to press her new boobs together, “I’m hungry...”

“Pyrrha, are you-”

“Hungry!” she shouted as she pounced, knocking her husband to the floor. “Horny!” she cried as she, somehow, made his clothes simply vanish. “Happy!” she squealed as she plugged his big, juicy cock in her tight pussy!

And  _ ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  _ she hadn’t realized that she’d only been enjoying a  _ fraction  _ of how good sex could be. This dick was amazing! Amazing! No  _ wonder  _ Ruby was dying for a taste!  _ She  _ wouldn’t have given up her chance at this, if she knew  _ this  _ was what her reward would be! At that thought, an eager, sudden, and desperate  _ hunger  _ for his cum overtook her as she milked him with a manic desire that overrode all senses other than a pure and total  _ need. _

It wasn’t long! Wasn’t long now at all! His face showed he was overwhelmed in bliss as he moaned his desire, too. This was the most amazing sensation she’d ever felt, and she couldn’t wait to do more of it! She was much, much, very much sexier now, wasn’t she, and they’d be having lots and lots and lots AND LOTS OF SEEEEEEX!

He gasped and Pyrrha was enraptured by the feeling of his seed releasing into her. He  _ filled  _ her. Not just stuffing her pussy with his cock or her womb with his cum, but her entire body felt so overcharged with love and lust and desire and she just- couldn’t- hold- AAAAAAAAGH!

She came and saw stars and blacked  _ out. _

* * *

She realized as she came to that she wasn’t on the floor any longer. She was in the bed, and Jaune was beside her, still sleeping. How had they-

“Um, hi Pyrrha,” Ruby said from over her, “I’m, um, really sorry I didn’t tell you that… taking a Succubus’s virginity is really powerful magic, and, um, should have warned you that this might have happened if you took the lead like that, but, um...”

Pyrrha mumbled something, still too unfocused to really make words.

“You’re, um… you’re probably gonna be really mad at me once the magic dies down and you’re not… super turned on, but, um, I’m kind of your subordinate now and so you have to take care of me?”

“That’s...” she mumbled, “That’s fine, Ruby...”

“And can I play with Jaune?” she nervously asked. “I’m still really hungry.”

Pyrrha closed her eyes, then sighed. “When he’s up. You can ask him.”

“Thank you, Mistress!” Ruby whispered, then pulled up the blanket around Pyrrha, tucking her into bed, letting her drift back off to sleep.

* * *

“Ugh!” Pyrrha cried out in annoyance, “These were my  _ comfy  _ shoes!” as she flung the pair of stiletto boots across the room.

“Yeah,” chuckled the Succubus sitting in their kitchen, a pair of long, hooked horns sprouting out of her thick blonde hair, as she sipped coffee, “Curse of the Succubus—dark magic powers, rockin’ tits, amazing sex lives, but slippers and sweats? That’s for humans only.”

Yang, in spite of her frequently unserious personality,  _ was  _ proving to be a great help in the transition, and Jaune was secretly glad that Ruby had invited her sister to come stay with them while Pyrrha got used to being a Succubus. She was particularly helpful in teaching Pyrrha the illusion magic necessary to maintain her normal life, though they could both do without the incredulous comments about why anyone would  _ want  _ to keep having a boring normal life when they could be a full time sex demon like her.

And Jaune could, admittedly, do without the stacked blonde demon that was clearly interested in him. An interest she was quick to show, like right now.

“Also, Jaune—you  _ sure  _ you’re not an incubus?” she asked, “Maybe got some demon blood in your ancestry? Because  _ whew,  _ I can still taste your energy from what you did with Pyrrha and Ruby last night and it is strong and  _ delicious!”  _ Oh God, they were having this conversation again. “Think it’s doing more to wake me up than this coffee!”

“I’m not having sex with you, Yang,” he answered flatly, as Ruby protectively wrapped her arms around him.

“It was just a compliment! I mean,” she laughed, “I don’t even usually go for dick, but  _ damn,  _ Rubes, I thought you were just being sweet when you told me you didn’t want anyone else.”

“I like Jaune cause he’s nice,” she said, her arms wrapped tight around his chest.

Yang flung her arms out, aghast. “How are you so adorable? Seriously! How! We are  _ sex. demons.  _ Not cuddle bugs, and yet… Salem’s  _ tits, _ I swear, when mom sees how sweet you two-”

“You told  _ mom?”  _ Ruby cried, “Yang,  _ whyyyyyy?” _

He could hear Pyrrha’s deep, resentful sigh from across the room. “Oh, wonderful, what new demon are we going to have in our house, and in what way is she going to try and have sex with my husband?”

“Ha, this is why I like you, P-Money,” she stopped and raised her hand, “Sorry, Pyrrha—in our culture it’s rude to call a demon by their True Name, but since you were human, your True Name’s just your human name. Plus, I like giving people nicknames. Anyways, yeah, mom is 100% gonna go right for your man, but she respects her favorite daughter’s Master-”

“Yaaaang,” Ruby protested, “I’m not her favorite!”

“Hush up, Rubes, I am such the black sheep. Anyways, she’ll try to jump the two of you for sure, but you just gotta be firm and she’ll back off.” She smiled, but then that smile dropped. “Dad’s gonna want to talk to Jaune, though.”

“Oh no,” Ruby gasped, and Jaune  _ did not like the sound of it,  _ “Oh no, are we invited to dinner?”

“We both are,” Yang replied soberly and Jaune’s heart rate shot through the roof.

“We’re- we’re not-” he stammered, trying to imagine what, exactly they’d be  _ eating  _ at this dinner. And perhaps  _ who  _ was eating.

“Chill, man,” Yang said, “we’re not gonna feed you souls or anything, dad’s just gonna grill steaks and… you’ll be expected to... join him while he does that.”

Ah, a new horror. He’d completely forgotten about that nightmare while he was so preoccupied with the thought of Ruby’s dad having him eaten alive for daring to touch his daughter. Maybe he’d just kill him without the eating!

“You’ll be… alright, Jaune,” Ruby said with false cheer, “Just think of him as my dad and not an Archduke of Hell overseeing the Ministry of Misery.”

“That’s... much worse, Ruby,” Pyrrha, “Surely you can see that what you said made things much, much worse.”

“You just have to be smart,” Yang cut in, her eyes focused and analytical, “Just remember: music peaked with dad rock.”

“Baseball’s a real sport, football’s too impatient, and hockey doesn’t exist,” Ruby added.

“And beers that don’t come in 24 packs aren’t to be mentioned.“ Yang finished. “Just be smart, and you’ll be fine. Mom and dad are gonna  _ love  _ you! Especially mom, but, uh, we already talked about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for the concept and feedback on the writing process!


	2. The Witches

“OH, YES, YES, OH SALEM, RIGHT THERE, YES!”

The pencil in Weiss’s hand  _ snapped  _ right in two as she glanced, furiously towards the wall that divided her room in the Coven’s house from Little Miss I’m-So-Cool-And-Sophisticated. Everyone thought she was so great, just because she’d summoned a Succubus and now it was like the rules didn’t matter anymore.

She was  _ supposed  _ to have noise reduction wards up, but  _ apparently,  _ the demonic magic of her new summon was  _ so  _ potent that it  _ burnt them out.  _ And Mistress Goodwitch  _ accepted that flimsy excuse!  _ Not because it was true, or even _pretended_ to be plausible, but because the rules that applied to everyone else simply didn’t  _ count  _ when you were the favorite. That’s what really burned Weiss the most, that her  _ rival  _ was now enjoying the privileges  _ she  _ used to enjoy.

But Weiss had a plan to put herself back on top, and once she was, she’d make Blake Belladonna  _ pay. _

Blake was currently the favorite because she’d pulled off an admittedly difficult spell, both summoning  _ and  _ binding the daughter of a Princess of Hell, which Weiss would, through gritted teeth, admit was an impressive piece of spellwork. But what if Weiss summoned her own Succubus? A more powerful one than Blake’s, even though she wasn’t even a Demonologist! And then they’d see who the best witch was.

She had etched out the runes carefully for her scrying spell, searching for a True Name, one that had power greater than  _ Blake’s  _ demon, but also within her ability to bind it. An unbound demon was a fundamental danger to the entire Coven, and as ambitious and jealous as Weiss was, she wasn’t  _ stupid.  _ She wasn’t willing to take a risk.

But she wasn’t stupid. She was careful, and an exceptional planner. She would scry out the perfect demon and then she’d make it  _ banish  _ Blake’s stupid demon back to Hell! The runes began to glow as her crystal ball started to levitate, and Weiss held her hand over it, calling her bound spirit to her aid. “Penny, I need you to find something for me.”

“Sensational!” she heard the tinny voice of her helper spirit echo within the ball, “I am quite excited for this opportunity to assist you, Mistress Weiss. What do you need me to find.”

Weiss grinned. Hearing from Penny always cheered her up, and she was quite the helper. “I need to find the True Name of a demon within these parameters: a Succubus, more powerful than the demon commonly named Yang Xiao Long, and also with a True Name within my ability to manage for my binding circle.”

“That will be no difficulty!” Penny cheerfully responded, “One minute, while I consult my network!”

Weiss sighed as the crystal went quiet. She maintained a hand over the ball to keep the magical connection open, but she no longer needed to put as much of herself into fueling the spell while she was just waiting. Penny was more than just a servant to her; she was one of the first spirits Weiss had ever conjured, and she had been her aid and confidant for years now. And she seemed to appreciate Weiss’s company. Spirits could often be dangerous and deceptive, but not all were, and Penny was one Weiss trusted dearly.

She felt the connection crackle with energy as Penny came back to the fore.

“Any luck?” she asked, anxious for her answer.

“Splendid news, Mistress!” she cried, “I have found the perfect demon for your purposes! Her name is ‘Pyrrha Arc-Nikos!’”

Weiss reeled at that. “Wait, what?” she asked, startled. A demon's True Name was  _ rarely _ so easy to pronounce and  _ never  _ a mere five syllables!

“It is true, Mistress—she is a human transformed to demonic power, so she retains her human naming conventions.”

“Oh.” Weiss felt her enthusiasm dampen at that, “But, Penny, she needs to be a  _ strong  _ demon, and no corrupted human is able to-”

“Ah, but Mistress...” and she felt the crystal twinkle in good humor, “That’s the thing—you wanted a demon stronger than Yang Xiao Long, and  _ this _ demon personally enslaved the daughter of a Princess of Hell: Yang Xiao Long’s very sister!”

Weiss’s eyes went wide at  _ that!  _ That would be… that demon must be  _ absurdly  _ powerful to do such a thing! To bind such a demon to her service would be an  _ incredible  _ coup, and she could  _ personally  _ mock Blake just as her demon mocked Yang Xiao Long’s family! And best of all… with a True Name so  _ simple,  _ it’d be child’s play to manage the binding!

“Oh, Penny!” she cried, “You’re the  _ best!” _

“No, Mistress,  _ you’re  _ the best! Now go summon that Succubus!”

* * *

Ruby was very hard at work, hoping to do a good job for her Mistress. She eagerly lapped at her pussy, making sure to both get her tongue as deep in as she could while not neglecting her clit. And she really wanted to make Mistress happy, because she was so nice to her!

Well, she was actually often very mean, but she was letting her taste Master Jaune’s semen as she licked it out of her pussy, and so Ruby was in  _ Hell.  _ She was enraptured in the pure bliss of her utter degradation as she submitted to her demonic superior, just where she belonged! But she couldn’t let the pleasure that Mistress was permitting her to distract her from doing a good job!

“Oh, that’s  _ good,  _ Ruby, that’s so good!”

If she thought she was ecstatic before, her Mistress’s praise brought her to new heights of ecstasy. Oh, Mistress was happy and she loved, loved, loved,  _ loved  _ her! Mistress’s tail stroked her back and Ruby felt her Mistress’s lusts being poured into her unworthy body. She redoubled her efforts to lick her pussy clean, and even though she would have liked to be able to savor Master Jaune’s taste, she knew she had to be the best slave ever for them!

“Jaune,” Mistress sighed contentedly, “Ruby did  _ such  _ a good job cleaning me up, I think she’s earned a reward~”

And that’s when Ruby blacked out.

When she came too, Master, her dear, sweet Master, was cradling her in his arms. She startled, realizing she was in bed when she was supposed to be- “Whoa, easy there, Ruby,” he said, but his compassion just made her heart beat even  _ faster.  _ “You got a little too excited and worked up, so I’m going to put you to bed and let you take it easy for a while.”

“B-but, what if Mistress needs me to-”

“Ruby!” he laughed, “You need to rest. I had a word with Pyrrha about being easier on you-”

She gasped. “N-no, Master! I live to serve! Mistress should use me however-”

“Well,  _ I’m _ ordering her to be nicer,” and he ruffled Ruby’s hair and rubbed her horns in a way that made her fall in love with him all over again, “And don’t let Pyrrha know about this, but… she does have a submissive side, and I  _ might  _ have exploited it a little to win you some concessions. Now,” he got up from the bed, “I want you to  _ take it easy  _ while Pyrrha and I are out.”

Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her in the bedroom. Ruby sighed in contentment. She was the luckiest Succubus ever.

Which was when she realized: she was lying in her Master and Mistress’s bed.

She wanted to masturbate herself  _ silly. _

But no, Master wanted her to take it easy, and she knew that Master knew what was best for her. Ruby was a good girl, another thought that made her want to masturbate herself silly, but that would make her a bad girl. Though if she was bad, Mistress would punish her, and maybe she’d get spankings? And then she felt herself get all squirmy at the thought of  _ Master  _ spanking her… she’d have to be  _ really  _ naughty to get Master Jaune to punish her...

But her thoughts were interrupted by a buzz in her tail. A message! Oooh, and from the  _ sexy, submissive  _ way it made her feel, she knew it was a message for her Mistress! How exciting, she had her first duty as her Mistress’s personal assistant! Okay, she knew this magic—it was a summoning request, which was kind of rude to send to a demon without making an introduction first, but she’d heard her mom and dad complain about modern warlocks enough to know that she shouldn’t expect any courtesies.

So all she had to do was forward the request to Pyrrha with an explanation of her options and then she cooooooooould-  _ OOF! _

Ruby glanced around in a panic, apparently now in someone’s... bedroom? Oh no, oh no, she’d really screwed it up this time! She’d  _ accepted  _ the summoning rather than  _ forwarded  _ the summoning! Her first duty to her Mistress, and she was already a big screwup! Ohhhh, everyone was going to be so mad at her, and  _ Yang  _ would probably make fun of her, and Mistress would tell her that she wasn’t allowed to suck Jaune’s cock for a month, and-

“Greetings, Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, I am-”

Ruby whirled around and saw a witch, the one who’d summoned her. She was dressed in all white robes, with white hair, and a white witch’s hat, with a little bit of red decoration and really pretty blue eyes to create a bit of variety. She was really quite cute for a witch, and-  _ quite young!  _ She meant young! Not cute! But the witch seemed surprised to see her as well. “You are… Pyrrha Arc-Nikos?”

“Y-yes!” she answered, hoping to seem cool and collected. Maybe if she bluffed the witch, she’d be able to go back home and nobody would learn that she’d screwed up the summoning! She fixed her voice to be all gravelly and evil. “I am… Pyrrha,” oooooh, saying Mistress’s name and pretending to be Mistress was gonna get her in so much trouble! “And I am here to… bargain.”

The witch tilted her head slightly. “Ummm… actually, I’m sorry, but… I summoned you so  _ I _ could bargain, b-but,” she quickly corrected herself, “I’m sure our goals might align!”

Oh, thank Salem, she didn’t realize that Ruby was screwing everything up! That was too close. “Yes, I feel our goals do align,” she said, slowly and deliberately.

“Okay…” the witch quickly pulled up a notebook, “I wish to bind you into my service as a-” Oh no! A  _ binding!  _ She could be stuck here for  _ ages!  _ “Is… everything alright?”

“Yes! I mean… I will not consent to a binding, but I shall trade you...” she needed a plan, she needed something good, think, Ruby, think! “A boon of great and profane power!” Weiss’s eyes got wide at  _ that,  _ and Ruby felt very confident in herself, “In exchange, you must let me leave post-haste, so I might… seduce my evening… seduction.”

Okay, less good, but Weiss still seemed distracted by the boon and- WHY DID SHE PROMISE A BOON?

Ruby didn’t know how to grant  _ boons!  _ Yang couldn’t even grant boons! She just said whatever high level demonic power she could remember her mom talking about!

But it seemed to get results with the witch, whose eyes glittered with greedy desire. “Yes, I think I can accept that deal.“ She traced a glowing design in the air, an invocation that Ruby didn't entirely recognize (which wasn't her fault! She went to school for a liberal arts degree, not magic! Which Yang would make fun of her for since she was going back to school for her Mistress's of Harem Administration). “By thy name Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, I ward you from harming me...”

Ruby… tried to pretend that she was being warded, whatever that looked like, and then… what magic did she know, really? She didn’t know any magic at all until Mistress claimed her, and all her magic was related to serving her. Jaune had been working with her to develop a spell that would clean clothes and dishes, but that was not at all what this girl needed (how was her room so spotless! Ruby had to clean the house and she was so bad at making things this spotless!) and also, the spell didn’t work yet. Oh dear, oh dear, the witch had finished her warding spells and now she was reaching out to her. Oh, she had to cast something, had to cast something, something that wasn’t the dishwashing spell, oh, THIS!

Only vaguely knowing the basics of demonic magic, Ruby tried to just… throw her demonic essence into Weiss’s soul and hope for the- oh, her name was Weiss. Weiss the White Witch, that was a pretty name! She was a dual specialist in elemental magic and spirit-binding and was a top student of Mistress Glynda Goodwitch and currently resides as a member of her coven.

Wait, how did she know that?

Ruby glanced at Weiss, who seemed frozen in place. Did she break her? Did she steal her soul?  _ Were these things she could do? _

But then Weiss smiled, a big, very happy smile that made Ruby sigh a big, big sigh of relief that everything was okay. “Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss cheerily began, “I now understand that it is my place to serve Master Jaune and Mistress Pyrrha. Thank you for correcting my error; I am eager to begin my service as your slave-sister.”

Okay.

That was not probably a good thing to have done. Probably not a good thing at all.

“What have you done!”

Ruby whirled to see a… glass ball-thing was now floating and talking to her. “I don’t know!” she cried, “I really don’t!”

“You tainted her very soul with your demonic essence! You corrupted her and ensnared her in your  _ own  _ demonic enslavement!”

“It was an accident! And you’re being very mean!” she shot back.

“How dare you! I’ll summon the Coven! You’ll be punished for this! And I’ll-” in a panic, Ruby did the last thing that seemed to work and just tried to magic the spirit, blasting it with her essence or whatever, “-gladly serve my new Master and Mistress! You’re so smart, Ruby, knowing that, as a bound spirit, I was powerless to resist you without my original Mistress’s protection. But it simply makes so much more sense for me to be Mistress Pyrrha’s slave. After all, my former Mistress is a slave, and a slave certainly cannot own a slave! Thank you for fixing us both.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss smiled broadly, “I’m so glad that Penny and I can serve our new Master and Mistress together! You’re such a wonderful slave, and they’ll surely be very pleased with you! I can only hope that I am as useful in my enslavement as you have been!”

Oh no, they had no idea. She would be in so much trouble, just  _ so much.  _ But... it felt really nice to be told that she was doing a good job, so… she would let them keep praising her for… just a few minutes more. No more than 10. 

Maybe 15.

* * *

Damn, this Blake girl was  _ kinky! _

Yang loved that they were fucking with the noise wards off just to mess with her uptight roommate. And that was just the warmup! Everything they did together, Blake abusing binding spells to cruelly dominate Yang, ordering her to dance for her amusement, or making her humiliate herself while she masturbated, Blake  _ clearly _ had some issues to work through and she was putting Yang through the wringer!

But the best part was—and Yang would never admit this, not in ageless aeons—right now, when Blake was curled up in her arms, resting her head on her chest, her little Faunus ears occasionally making a cute little wiggle as she pleasantly slumbered. Oh, Yang was crushing  _ hard,  _ and Blake was one hell of a catch.

Blake hadn’t even remotely bound her correctly, but Yang decided to play the long game and just pretend, because 1) she was bored and 2) she got the sense that Blake was a kinky slut who’d be one hell of a good time before Yang dragged her down to Hell. Which was very true, except... spending time with Blake… she really liked the girl. Liked cuddling with her and talking to her and spending time with her, and Yang was really wrestling with the fact that she  _ definitely  _ had feelings for her little kitty witch.

Sighing, she reminded herself that explaining this to her family, much less explaining this to  _ Blake,  _ was not going to be easy. She just knew mom and dad would ask her why she was pursuing an equal, loving partnership instead of being like Ruby, properly enslaved to a more powerful Succubus, or enslaving Blake as a puppet of her lusts. But that’s just not what Yang  _ wanted  _ and her parents just didn’t understand.

But her musings were interrupted by a creak at the door. She glanced, momentarily worried it might be an attack from the Church, but then she saw it was something  _ much  _ worse.

“Ruby!” she gasped, “What are you  _ doing _ here!”

“Oh, Yang, I really screwed up, I really, really messed it all up!”

“Breathe, Rubes, breathe! What are you talking about?” She delicately slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Blake. She hated to lose time to hold her, but her sister’s crisis came first. “And why are you here, anyways?”

“I, um, there was, um, a summoning for my Mistress, and I took it by accident and I said I was Pyrrha and I think I broke my summoner and her crystal ball and now I’m in a lot of trouble!”

“Wait, broke? What does ‘broke’ mean for-”

“Yang?” Oh no. Yang slowly turned, dreading to see as Blake was getting up from bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, “What’s going-”

“I-it’s nothing, Blake, just… go back to bed and-”

“N-no!” Her eyes shot open in panic as she began to cast her binding, “By the power of my spell, I call you to-”

“Blake...” she sighed, “That’s… not gonna work.”

Blake was stunned. “Y-you shouldn’t- shouldn’t be able to- I  _ bound  _ you!”

Yang scratched the back of her neck, awkwardly. Here comes the painful part. “I… no, you didn’t. That’s not a ‘th’ in my True Name, it’s a digraph that can’t be pronounced by a normal mortal tongue. I… was never bound.”

There was no cruelty in Hell more painful than the look of shock, dismay, and betrayal on Blake’s face. It shattered Yang’s heart to see the girl she so adored look on her with such pain and fear. “What- what was your aim, demon! Did you seek to steal my soul when my guard was-”

“No! I mean, at first! A little! But I- I really like you Blake! I really do, and I don’t- I want, I want…” No words came. What did she want? Blake, obviously, but how could she, what could she… she just had to try! “BLAKE, WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!”

“What.”

Not the response she was hoping for, but she hadn’t done a good job with the question! “Blake, I really like you. Not just for sex, I like being with  _ you.  _ I just… I wanna be your girlfriend, Blake! I’m sorry I lied, but I just didn’t know how to-”

“Um, I’m really sorry to interrupt,” Oh what the  _ hell,  _ Ruby! “But your neighbor is broken and I don’t know how to fix her!”

“Wait, what?” Blake immediately snapped to Ruby’s side, “Something happened to Weiss?”

“I- I did something to her soul, ANDITWASANACCIDENT, but now I’ve… maybe kind of enslaved her?”

“We’ve gotta move—Yang,” and she looked Yang in the eye, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to say, “We’ve got… a lot to talk about, but I… just help me here, help me get through this and… we can talk.”

Yang nodded gravely. “Th-thank you, Blake, and-”

“We have no time to waste!”

* * *

Everything was so much better now!

She’d been so silly to think of herself as a witch, indeed, as a superior witch among her peers, when she was so obviously a slave to her Mistress! And her Master, Weiss thought with a giggle. Ruby had not only enforced her Mistress’s bindings upon her soul, but also the feeling of serving her  _ wonderful  _ new Master, Jaune. And while she gleefully served her Mistress, she was equally joyful to serve her Master even with no compulsions whatsoever! He was so wonderful and perfect and desirable, it was hardly a surprise that her mind broke!

She wished she could finger herself, and while she wasn’t prohibited from doing so, she really wanted to make a good impression on Ruby so that her new Master and Mistress would like her! Weiss wasn’t sure if she would be used as a sex slave, or if they might want to use her magical and academic skills in some fashion, and so she was careful to present herself as both a professional woman and a total slut. Though her personal preference would be that she be used as their sex toy, she knew that it was not her place to decide how she was to be made useful for her Master and Mistress.

But the door opened and Ruby returned, with friends in tow.

“Hello Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, Blake,” she greeted them in turn.

“So she’s like  _ this,” _ Ruby said, gesturing to her, and Weiss felt a tinge of worry. She hoped she was not underperforming expectations, especially if it was enough to make Ruby worried.

She had to reassure them everything was okay. “Blake,” she said, looking to her former classmate, “You’ll be pleased to learn that you were correct when you referred to me as a ‘total whore’ behind my back. I did not realize it at the time, but the purpose of my entire existence has always been to lick demonic pussy and suck my Master’s cock, or do anything else my wonderful Owners demand of me.”

Blake paled at that. “I, uh…” she mumbled, “didn’t know you knew I, um, called you that...”

“Damn, Rubes,” Yang Xiao Long whistled, “how strong is your  _ enslavement?  _ P-money’s got you in her… ah,  _ fuck,” _ she swore, then grumbled, “you’re in love with  _ Jaune,  _ aren’t you?”

“It’s not my fault!” she protested. It certainly wasn’t! Falling in love with Master Jaune was the most natural thing in the world! Weiss, after all, hadn’t even met the man and already knew that he was her perfect soulmate.

Blake, however, looked confused. “I’m sorry, but what does that mean? Demons are bound by infernal magic, specifically that of  _ command.  _ Love is wholly antithetical to that! It should have cancelled the spell!”

Yang sighed, “Well, we don’t tell you everything about how our magic works. Demons,  _ especially Succubi,  _ aren’t  _ supposed _ to fall in love with humans. Partly because it goes against our whole ‘thing,’ but also because  _ this  _ can happen, where it gets entangled in a binding spell, magnifies everything, and becomes… this.”

What a silly girl! Blake was like Weiss used to be, thinking she was so smart, when really, her mouth would be much better suited to pleasuring her betters. Perhaps Master Jaune would enjoy a catgirl in his harem...

“It’s really quite wonderful!” Weiss informed them, “I am much happier now as my Master and Mistress’s personal slave than I ever could be as a Witch! Though, Ruby, do you believe I will be valued for my magical skills, or primarily as a pleasure pet? I will do whatever my new Owners believe is best.”

They were silent for a moment, before Blake spoke up. “I don’t want to be judged by any of the literal demons of Hell here, but… Yeah, I’m actually really enjoying seeing her like this.”

Weiss beamed. “Wonderful! I was an arrogant, stuck-up bitch and I am very pleased that I will now be devoting my life to atoning for my arrogance.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to feel bad, but she was  _ such  _ a bitch. But,” and Blake whirled on Ruby, “How come  _ you’re  _ not like this?”

“Cause she’s a Succubus,” Yang Xiao Long explained, “Our ‘being,’ or, I guess you could say, our ‘minds’ are built to handle intense erotic pleasure. We’re supposed to be sex mad slavegirls to lead humans to sin, depravity, ruin, that whole deal. Honestly, it’s awesome, it sucks that you can’t experience it, because humans  _ aren’t  _ built for it _ ,  _ and she just got a dose of sexual enslavement that’d knock  _ me  _ on my ass.” She chuckled. “Damn, Rubes, you’re  _ hardcore.” _

Ruby beamed at the compliment, and she deserved it! Weiss knew firsthand how powerful the spell was, even if her weak little mind never stood a chance. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how silly it was that Blake  _ wasn’t  _ an eager slave of their rightful and proper Owners. Actually, the whole  _ Coven  _ would be much better suited as a harem of obedient-

“Okay, you’re gonna go to sleep now.” 

Weiss glanced to Yang Xiao Long who raised a hand and then-

She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Blake almost fell backwards as Weiss suddenly crumpled to the floor.

“Chill, Blake,” her- what, what were they? Girlfriends? Witch and bound demon? Demon and witch puppet? Cause Blake had just seen what happened to  _ Weiss,  _ and no matter what  _ Weiss  _ may have had coming, she was really freaked out it could happen to her! 

“You just knocked out Weiss!” she nearly shrieked.

“She was definitely starting to plot to enslave the rest of your Coven, cause  _ Rubes  _ here basically fried her brain.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Ruby protested.

“It’s… it’s reversible, right?” Blake nervously asked. She didn’t like Weiss, but she sure didn’t want to see her fellow witch turned into a permanent slave. Especially because Yang had just implied that Weiss was plotting to do this to the rest of them, and Blake  _ really  _ didn’t want to end up brainlessly praising a life of slavery.

Yang sighed, “Yeah, it is, but it’s… kind of a pain in the ass.”

Ruby dramatically exhaled at that, “Thank  _ Salem.  _ She’ll… she’ll be alright, right?”

“Well...” Yang pondered a moment, “There’s an  _ easy  _ way that leaves her, like, 50% better? Is that good enough for-”

“100% better, please,” Blake quickly cut in. This was, frankly, starting to get a bit too much for her. “Let’s just… get her soul back to normal, then hit her with an amnesia spell so that she doesn’t-”

At that, Blake’s ears prickled as she felt the wards in the room activate.  _ Hell,  _ of course Miss Perfect had defensive wards set up, and they were, strictly speaking, attacking her. She quickly began casting a defensive hex… only to get  _ smacked  _ in the back of the head by something heavy, sending her tumbling forward.

“Ow, what the-”

She was cut off as she realized that what had hit her, a crystal ball, was now floating over her head. “Your course of action is  _ highly  _ inadvisable!” it proclaimed. Shit, Weiss had that bound spirit, didn’t she? Seemed Ruby got  _ her  _ too. “I will not allow you to interrupt either my or my sister-slave’s service to our-  _ AIP!” _

A black bolt of energy knocked the crystal out of the air. “Well,” Yang slowly added, “At the least, she’ll be  _ way  _ easier to fix than the human?”

“IS SHE DEAD?” Ruby cried within a half-decibel of screaming, forcing Blake to start amplifying the room's noise-reduction wards.

“No, Rubes,  _ chill!  _ The spirit’s just out for now...” Yang looked around, assessing the whole mess of a situation they were in. “How about… how about you get us something to drink, Rubes, and take a bit of a walk to calm yourself down while Blake and I sort out the problem here.”

“I can do that!” Ruby proclaimed before zooming off… where to, Blake didn’t know.

Yang glanced to her. “You know how to distill demonic essence from a human soul?” Blake nodded. It wasn’t easy, but it was within her ability as a Demonologist. “Alright, start distilling from Weiss and the, uh, the spirit. I’ll start channeling it back to Ruby.”

They both began casting, and Blake had to admire Yang’s artistry in her casting. She hadn’t really… “used” Yang for those talents, but she knew that she was quite a bit stronger than any other demon she’d ever summoned before. She was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, Archduke of Misery and Summer Rose, Princess of the Succubi. It was a little frightening, actually, to realize that Yang was  _ far  _ more powerful than she had assumed… and she’d been totally free to do whatever she wanted since Blake first summoned her.

“So...” Yang interrupted Blake’s musings, “Do we want to talk about what we were talking about in your room?”

“Are we really talking about our  _ relationship  _ right now?”

“Do you know of a better time?”

Blake sighed. Yang… she had to admit, she  _ liked  _ Yang. At first, she had thought it was just her self-satisfaction with having a pet demon, then, she started to fear that Yang might be trying to influence her, but then… she started to get the feeling that she just genuinely  _ liked  _ the Succubus. Like, she was  _ really  _ fun in bed, but more so, she liked chatting with Yang about her day, or how Yang would do little sweet gestures like make her breakfast after they’d been up all night trying every position Yang knew. So she sighed again, thinking how _crazy_ she must seem to everyone else, casting her eyes to the floor, then raising them to meet her… her girlfriend’s concerned, lilac,  _ beautiful _ eyes. “I… was starting to get the feeling that… I also had feelings for you, Yang. And this is… this is  _ crazy,  _ but… do we want to... ” she swallowed, knowing that the wrong word here could ignite the wrath of one of Hell’s more potent demons,  _ “go steady?” _

But the incredible, surprised, and delighted smile on Yang’s face told her she’d chosen her words perfectly.

* * *

Even though Yang told her not to apologize, Ruby felt really bad for everything and wrote a quick note for the sleeping Weiss before she went back home. Though… she also didn’t want Weiss to know what she’d done. Or that she’d done it. So she just wrote “Sorry for everything” on a sheet of paper and slipped it under Weiss’s pillow. Then thought better of it, pulled the note back out, added, “P.S. I’m really sorry,” and then slipped it back to where she could find it later.

And then, with a wink of magic (it was so weird to be able to use magic!) she was back home. In the room… in M-Master’s room, in his…  _ oh,  _ his  _bed,_ and she’d been such a bad-

She heard the front door open. Master and Mistress were back from their date! And Jaune had told her to relax! And she hadn’t done that, hadn’t done that at all! He might, he might, she shivered in desire, he might  _ punish  _ her for this!

B-but maybe not in a good way! Maybe she would be punished by  _ not  _ getting any attention! Or maybe she’d have to sleep in the garage! She was very scared they might do something like that!

So not knowing what to do, she panicked and just pretended to be asleep.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she braced herself as she heard the bedroom door open and her Master and Mistress entered. Trying to seem as asleep as she could, it seemed like her ruse was effective—but did this count as lying? Would she have to apologize to them for it? Perhaps she could just tell them not to ask why when she asked them for a spanking in the morning?

Her thoughts were jolted back to the present as she heard Jaune speak with his handsome, sexy  _ voice!  _ “Aww, she’s all tuckered out.”

“Hmph,” her Mistress scoffed, a sound that  _ really  _ turned Ruby on, “It’s probably just another ploy to make a move on you.”

“Even you have to admit… she’s really cute.”

Oh, Salem, she didn’t know if she could pretend to be asleep when they were being  _ this nice! _

And then her Mistress gave a soft laugh. “Yeah… she really is.”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She couldn’t help herself! She immediately shot up and asked, “You really mean it?”

Jaune burst out laughing, Mistress’s eyes got wide, but then she gave a soft smile that made Ruby feel all warm and fuzzy and cute inside! “You’re adorable, Ruby,” and she slipped into bed next to her, which made Ruby’s heart start beating like crazy, “And I think I could be a little nicer to-”

“Can I please have sex with Master?”

From the look on her Mistress’s face, that had been the wrong thing to say.

“Can I...” oh, she had to fix this  _ somehow,  _ “suck his cock?” Nope, worse. “Um, eat your pussy while Master fucks me! O-or you two could double team me! Or maybe you could-”

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Jaune said, moving into bed next to her, “How about we all just call it a night and go to bed.” And then he wrapped an arm around her.

And Mistress put an arm around her as well!

And it was better than anything Ruby could have asked for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby Go To Hell.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and story ideas for this chapter!


	3. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

Hell.

With the discovery that demons were real when Ruby came into their lives, Jaune also learned that _hell_ was real. And he’d spent a lot of time thinking about the ramifications and meaning of that. And also, a lot of time thinking what it might look like. Especially when he had received an invitation, written in what he hoped was not blood, telling him to “Go To Hell!” in a cheery font and a cordial invitation for dinner from Archduke Taiyang Xiao Long and Princess Summer Rose. The sight of the invitation, and the inevitability of her return, filled Ruby, an _actual demon of the pit,_ with dread.

Jaune had no idea what he’d be coming into.

Fiery pits of lava? A great sheet of ice? The yawning chasm of existential emptiness reflecting the absence of God’s love? Other people?

Especially because the last thing he’d expected was a ranch-style house in a fairly nice suburb.

“Hey there!” a big, rough looking man with a pair of long, curved horns, rather like Yang’s, waved at them from the door. “Hey, Sum! Ruby’s here!”

He wasn’t sure if it was a shriek of the damned, but it certainly was the single most high-pitched noise he’d _ever_ heard as his… mother-in-law? barrelled out of the house, squealing in joy as she pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

“Mom, mom!” Ruby protested in vain, “You’re embarrassing me!”

Summer looked almost exactly like Ruby, down to the matching leather outfits. They wore their hair differently, and Summer was slightly taller, but they could pass for each other if it wasn’t for the fact that Summer’s horns, unlike Ruby’s little spikes, were great, wicked looking things. Very frightening.

And her breasts were… he was doing everything he could not to look _there._

But she was also very much a mom, and one who evidently didn’t hear her daughter’s protests. “Ohhhh, you used to give me a big hug every day when you came back from school! Oh, my little seedling’s back and she’s so grown up and she’s found her Mistress! Oh, I’m so happy!” She released Ruby from her hug, who gasped for air, and reached out a hand to Jaune. “Hi, Summer Rose, Yang tells me you’re the _stud.”_

“Hello there, Mrs. Rose!” Pyrrha, wearing the most formal clothes she could that weren’t affected by Succubus magic (a black minidress dress that left very little to the imagination), replied icily as she intercepted the hand, “I’m Pyrrha! Pleased to meet you!”

If she took any offense from Pyrrha’s brusqueness, Summer didn’t show it. “Pyrrha… Tai and I, we’re just so happy for Ruby. Just _so_ happy,” and even Pyrrha had to soften a little at that… but then Summer kept talking, “And if there’s any way she can serve you better, just let me know. I never trained her for anal, and I’ve always regretted it. And I’d be more than happy to join the three of you in your lovemaking and teach you any of the family techniques—really, you don’t have to be modest, _everything_ I’ve learned as a Princess of Hell, it’s the least I can-”

“T-thank you, Mrs. Rose, but I…” Jaune struggled to keep the peace as he could literally _feel_ Pyrrha’s wrath (side effect of being a demon) spike, “I think we should just head in and get settled in!”

“Oh! Where are my manners! I’m just here, prattling on when you must be tired! Go in, go in! We’ve got snacks and pop, ooh, and Yang’s already here with her girlfriend who is _adorable_ and _scrumptious!”_ But then she gave Jaune a teasing look, “Though, if I had to choose _which_ of my daughters’ partners to seduce, I’d definitely-”

“LET’S GO INSIDE!” Ruby said, far too loudly, “I’M SURE JAUNE WOULD LOVE TO MEET DAD!”

Summer graciously ushered them in—Ruby mortified, Jaune terrified, Pyrrha livid—to the living room where Yang and her girlfriend Blake, a Faunus witch dressed… well, like a witch. All black with a pointed hat and a rather mysterious expression as she looked at them. Particularly Ruby. It seemed like they met before, and Ruby seemed a little embarrassed by the recognition. But Jaune reached a hand forward. “Hi, Jaune Arc-Nikos, I’m Pyrrha’s husband and Ruby’s… guy.”

She cocked an eyebrow at that, but took his hand delicately in her own. “Blake Belladonna. Senior Student of Demonology in the Coven of the Unyielding Law, under the tutelage of Mistress Glynda Goodwitch.” She said it all with a tone of imperious coolness, as though those words meant something to Jaune, and that what they meant was something impressive. “I’m Yang’s girlfriend.”

“Well, pleasure to meet you, Blake!”

She gave him an uncertain look, and then reached a hand over to Pyrrha before thinking better of it (when Pyrrha was particularly angry, her skin started to turn an unnatural shade of scarlet as wisps of smoke rose off of her skin, and Summer’s open flirtatiousness had made her _very angry)_ and sitting back down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

“Hey, P-money, let me guess,” Yang said with a chuckle, “Mom tried to make a pass at your man?”

Pyrrha glowered. “How could you possibly guess?”

Yang whistled. “You know, since you’re a demon now, I figure I should teach you a little of our culture, but a Princess of Hell angling to steal your husband—that’s a _huge_ honor. She’ll almost certainly attempt to seduce the two of you and, hell, even _I’m_ a little envious. But on the bright side, if she’s being this forward, she _definitely_ approves of you owning Ruby! If mom made a move like that on Blake, I’d be _ecstatic!”_

“Yang!” Ruby whined as she petulantly stomped her foot, “I told you Pyrrha doesn’t _like_ that!”

“Really?” she whistled, then looked to Pyrrha, “You’d turn down a chance to watch a Princess of Hell fuck a stud as hung as Ruby tells me Jaune is?” She shrugged as her sister blushed furiously. “Your loss.”

But before Pyrrha could say anything, Summer swept back into the room with a platter full of cookies. “I made snickerdoodles!” she said cheerfully, “And I made sure I didn’t use any ingredients mortals couldn’t eat!”

Jaune was politely picking one up when she got to that last sentence, and he glanced at Ruby for panicked guidance. Fortunately, she seemed to pick up her meaning. “There’s no love potions in this, right Mom? Or aphrodisiacs or hexing ingredients or...” she rattled off a long list of possible enchantments.

“Nope!” Summer answered with a cheerful _pop_ of her plosive, “100% non-magical, human-style snickerdoodles! Oh, and can I get anyone anything to drink?” Then she turned to Jaune, running a finger up his chest, “I certainly want you to keep your fluids up,” she said in the dirtiest whisper Jaune had ever heard.

“JAUNE HAS TO MEET DAD,” Ruby artlessly yelled as she _yanked_ Jaune out of the house. But then, after shoving him outdoors, she slammed the door shut behind her. As Jaune tried to process what was going on, he realized that he wasn’t alone on the porch, and slowly turned to see… his new father-in-law.

He was… big. A big guy. Much bigger up close. Tall. Broad chested. Very big fists, too. A _very_ big pair of curled ram’s horns in his messy blond hair. Just... big.

And he had a big smile on his face. “She sure is a handful, ain’t she?” he chuckled.

“I- I… what?”

“Ruby,” he said with a nod to the door. “My daughter, who you’re sleeping with.”

Jaune felt all the blood drain out of his face. His jaw dropped, wordlessly, as he stared in horror at the gigantic demon looming over him.

And then he just laughed.

“I get it. You think I’m scary cause I’m a big, bad demon lord,” he said with a laugh, a big booming laugh, “But I can tell you; I’m not that scary! I work in miseries, not tortures, not the defeat of good. And I’m damn good at it, too. Y’ever had a meeting that could have been an email? That was all me!”

Jaune just stared blankly for a moment. “I… guess I’m familiar with your work?”

“How polite! Ha,” and he pulled Jaune into a tight hug, “I like you—always was hoping Ruby or Yang would bring home a son-in-law I could bring into the business! My daughters took after my wife, being Succubi and all, but you’ll be an excellent fit for the Ministry of Misery!”

Jaune’s eyes boggled at that. What did “fit” mean? Like, as a demon? Working for Hell? Was that- was that an option? Was _declining_ an option? He was very much afraid of Mr. Xiao Long and that fear had, somehow, only gotten worse from meeting him.

So he attempted to be diplomatic. “B-but… I’m not a demon? I’m not… qualified?”

“Ha!” and he gave Jaune a mighty slap on the back, enough to almost knock him down, “We’re in Hell, son! Making an unqualified nepotistic hire is my right as an Archduke! But enough business,” he reached into a cooler and pulled out two beers, one of which he passed to Jaune, “Ruby tells me you’re a big fan of The Eagles!”

* * *

So this was hell.

Things were pretty much as Pyrrha had anticipated from Yang and Ruby’s description: a thirsty-ass MILF trying to make a move on her Jaune as though there wouldn’t be any consequences for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. Pyrrha was not a _fan_ of Ruby, but she tolerated her for Jaune’s sake. And a little bit because Ruby was obsequious and submissive, and was getting pretty good at oral, and, yeah, she would admit it was kind of hot to watch Jaune fuck her, but on the whole, Pyrrha mostly tolerated Ruby. Summer Rose had no such protections.

Fortunately, now that they were all around the dinner table, the harpy was on her best behavior, just batting her eyelashes at Jaune, wiggling her stupidly large Succubus boobs around, and eating her food so seductively that even _Pyrrha_ was feeling tempted… but at least she wasn’t propositioning her husband. Out loud.

Because every piece of her body language was saying otherwise.

And Pyrrha fucking knew that Jaune was getting the message.

The rest of the table, at least, was not a problem. Ruby picked meekly at her food, clearly aware of her Mistress’s displeasure, Yang was more amused than anything, and Blake… for once, Pyrrha was interacting with a woman who _wasn’t_ trying to jump her husband’s bones. She had some appreciation for that.

“So, Jaune,” Blake said after a sip of wine, “I must admit, I can’t recognize which Art you practice.”

Her husband could only look at her blankly. “Which… art?”

“Surely,” Blake laughed, her tone making Pyrrha decide that she actually didn’t have much appreciation for Ms. Belladonna, “you know what the Arts are. Which _Soul_ Art?”

“Oh, um, none? But I have my Doctorate of Veterinary Medi-”

_“You aren’t a warlock?”_

Jaune looked at Blake, unable to figure out what to say.“Ummm… No? I’m sorry?”

Blake blanched, then swung to look at her girlfriend. “B-but, _how?_ He’s… he’s your sister’s Master! He’s- he tamed _Pyrrha Arc-Nikos!”_

Okay, yes, Blake—officially on the Do Not Like list. But Pyrrha’s real ire was still focused on the horned harlot whose silver eyes were now undressing her husband.

“Not a warlock?” Princess Tits eagerly leaned forward, “Which means you’ve ensnared two demonesses… by their hearts,” she gave a seductive chuckle, “My, my, my, you must be _quite_ something in bed…”

Pyrrha could feel her fingernails digging into her husband’s thigh. From the pained gasp he was making, and the scent of burning cloth, she knew her hand was likely about to burst into flames. It did that sometimes now. When she was very angry at bitches. Which was _often._

Taiyang just laughed, “Ah, you kids are good sports! Don’t mind my wife none, Summer’s just playing around because-”

But he was cut off as she heard a phone beep, and Taiyang pulled out a cellphone from his pocket.

“Dear, it’s dinner,” his wife chided.

“Sorry, Sum,” he apologized, checking the screen of his flip phone, “It’s work and it’s urgent. Gotta deal with a Heavenly matter that’s come up.”

Summer had seemed disappointed to hear that, but surprisingly brightened at the mention of Heaven. “Ooh, if you see Raven, tell her I miss her and haven’t seen her in aeons! It’s been too long since we last had a threesome!”

Pyrrha was startled at that, but Taiyang just chuckled. “I think Raven’s probably not so interested in me, considering the last time we spoke, she went after me with a flaming sword.” But then his wife gave a pout and Taiyang smiled, “Well, I can ask. For you.” Then he groped Summer’s chest and left the table.

So Heaven was real, too. She… probably should have asked more existential questions when she discovered that demons were real. Especially because some demons were apparently sleeping with angels? That seemed… theologically off.

But Pyrrha didn’t really have time to contemplate how many angels could dance on a demon’s dick when, with Taiyang leaving, it was now becoming abundantly clear that her tramp of a mother-in-law was only on her best behavior because her husband was keeping her on a short leash. And with Taiyang gone, Pyrrha was getting to see the _real_ Summer Rose slutting it up on her husband.

“So Jaune,” the satanic sex kitten purred, “you have two Succubi at your beck and call… Surely you must have some _good stories_ to share… does my not-so-little girl ever give you a nice tittyfuck?”

Her husband, appropriately, stammered out a deflection.

But before Pyrrha could shut the skank up, she immediately launched another offensive, “And Ruby,” she looked to her daughter, a _very inappropriate_ smolder in her eyes, “tell me, Jaune seems like such a sweet and caring Master, but how _depraved_ can he get?”

“S-sometimes,” Ruby stammered out before Pyrrha or Jaune could stop her, and in a quiet voice that made it clear she was much more in her memory right now than at the table, “w-when I’ve done a good j-job, Master k-kisses me on the t-top of my… _oh,_ he kisses me on the top of my head!”

Summer and Yang both _gasped_ at that, as though she’d just described the raunchiest sex act she knew.

“Oh, _my,”_ Summer raised a hand to her mouth, “Mr. Arc-Nikos! I had no _idea_ my daughter had fallen prey to such… such a _romantic!”_ She said the word like it was the most scandalous thing imaginable. “You young couples are so _daring…_ but,” and Pyrrha could feel the rage boiling in her at what the harlot of hell was about to ask, “would you mind giving your dear old mother-in-law a kiss on the top of the head? I’d _love_ to feel your lips on-”

“ALRIGHT!” Pyrrha slammed her hands down on the table, “That is IT!”

Summer gave her a look that Pyrrha could immediately read: _Finally._ Pyrrha bristled—it was one thing for a skank to make a move on her _husband,_ it was another thing altogether to do it as a _direct challenge to her._ Because Pyrrha Arc-Nikos did not _tolerate_ bitches stepping to _her_ husband, but more so _Pyrrha Arc-Nikos_ _did not lose!_

Practically sliding her tits along the table, Summer shifted her attention to Pyrrha. Good. “You are a Succubus, Pyrrha, and that means I, as a Princess of Hell tasked with upholding the standards and abilities of my Succubi, have a _right_ to test your ability… perhaps by seeing which of us Jaune prefers? Compare our pussies? See if he’d rather bury his face between-”

Flames soared from Pyrrha’s skin as her wings unfurled and her tail whipped behind her like a weapon. She glared at the smirking bitch seated across from her and readied to teach her an important goddamn lesson.

Yang leaned over, her eyes now wide with panic. “Jaune, you’ve gotta stop your wife, mom plays for keeps, and if she doesn’t stop-”

“What, I might make your mom _eat her words?”_ Pyrrha growled.

“I really do like you, Pyrrha,” Summer started with a smirk, rising up, her tail swishing behind her, “but I’m a _Princess of Hell,_ and I’d love to get a taste of how strong the woman to conquer my daughter _really is!”_

She lunged forward, but Princess of Hell or not, Pyrrha Arc-Nikos was a nationally ranked martial artist for a _reason._ A feint led to an easy sidestep she wasn’t expecting, then Pyrra easily redirected the bimbo’s charge to slam her onto the table.

Plates went flying, Yang cheered, and Jaune stood up to intervene. But Pyrrha knew how things worked with this family, and she _wasn’t going to be stopped!_ “Ruby!” she ordered, “Make out with Jaune and don’t let him stop me or say anything!”

Ruby tackled him to the floor as Summer sat up, black flames erupting from her hands. But Pyrrha had been in this _stupid_ Succubus body for long enough to know that it had some major weak points. She had to _completely_ remake her fighting style to account for them, but at least, right now, there was _something_ she got out of it. Leaping onto the table, she aggressively groped Summer’s _ridiculous_ tits and, in a particularly vicious act, wrapped her tail around Summer’s and started _stroking_ it!

“Oh!” Summer’s eyes went wide as Pyrrha’s took a predatory gleam, “Oh, that’s- you- you shouldn’t- _OH!”_

Her tail was a potent erogenous zone, and she figured a Princess of Hell would be even more sensitive than she was. And if she was feeling so powerfully turned on by the feeling of her tail rubbing hers, the trollop on the table must be liable to break any moment now, especially as Pyrrha's fingers ruthlessly exploited every opening she had! 

“I’m not- I w-won’t- Pyrrha, please!” she begged. “I- I’m a P-Princess of Hell! You can’t- P-please, Pyrrha!”

But the begging only made Pyrrha _more_ aroused, “Please? Please _what,”_ she spat, “‘Please, Mistress, let me cum my little brains out?’ ‘Please dominate me like the stupid little whore I am?’ _Please what, bitch?”_

“P-please! Please! L-let,” she struggled, whatever pride and authority she still had was but a fraying thread holding her tongue back, “Let me cum! L-let me cum!”

“Oh?” her power surged in her chest, an all-consuming desire to make this slut submit filled her essence as she ruthlessly mauled her ‘mother-in-law’s’ tits, “Are you _submitting_ to me?”

She wasn’t able to resist any longer “Y-yes!” she cried, “Yes, Mistress! I submit! I submit to yooooOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!”

Squealing as she came, the harlot’s total collapse brought Pyrrha to her own orgasm.

But this wasn’t enough. This _bitch_ had been spending their whole visit making a move on _Pyrrha’s_ man. She still had to _learn._

“Ruby,” she barked, and the girl looked up from where she’d been making out with Jaune. “Come over here… and put _this_ on...” she conjured a thick and wicked-looking strapon and passed it into Ruby’s trembling hands. “I want this bitch to learn that she’s beneath even _you_ in my eyes.”

Ruby meekly took it in her hands and, putting it on, paused momentarily as she looked at her mother on the table. Would she resist her Mistress’s command if it was this?

“Pyr,” Jaune cried, “Y-you really don’t have to do this! I think you’ve more than-”

She cut him off with only a raise of her hand. “Jaune,” her voice was icy and unyielding, “If I don’t teach these bitches a _lesson,_ they’ll never _learn_ to _BACK OFF MY MAN!”_ she roared at the little harlot on the table as she moaned in whorish ecstasy. 

“Damn,” Yang exhaled, “she’s a _natural!”_

“I’ve n-never seen such infernal _power,”_ Blake stammered. “To- to break a _Princess of Hell,_ she must- must be-”

Yang laughed. “Yeah, it’s _awesome!”_

A glare silenced the peanut gallery as she looked to Ruby, now wearing the prosthetic. “Take her,” she growled.

Any doubts to Ruby’s loyalties were immediately dispelled with an eager, “Y-yes Mistress!” as she scurried up to the table and began to cheerfully fuck her own mother.

“Mommy was a naughty bitch!” sneered Ruby, delighting in the chance to be the dominant one, “Thinking she could resist Mistress!”

“I couldn’t! _Ohhh,_ I couldn’t!” the whore squealed, “I’m such a weak little slut!”

True as it was, her voice was starting to annoy Pyrrha, who hopped up on the table and gave the bitch something better to do with her tongue.

Ruby leaned forward for a kiss, and Pyrrha decided to reward her little handmaid, enjoying the feeling of both mother and daughter’s tongues devoted to pleasuring her. It was so _wicked,_ so _naughty,_ but she was in Hell and she was a demoness now, a Succubus, a creature of pure _lust._ She had a _need_ to make women submit to temptation and pleasure, and she was so much better at it than these other sluts!

But then she caught sight of her husband, stunned at the display in front of him as his women brutally took the whore to task. But glancing southwards, she could tell he wasn’t _entirely_ opposed to what they were doing… and, perhaps, he wanted to join in? Jaune’s eyes running over her, seeing how far his wife had fallen to the purest _depravity_ was the most delicious feeling Pyrrha had felt all night, but the thought of her husband fucking a broken slut on her own dinner table… it was just the _hottest_ thing Pyrrha could imagine! 

“Honey,” she started, sweetly. “I think she’s learned her lesson… how about you give her _what she wants,_ hmm?”

She gestured down to her newest slut’s ample chest, knowing Jaune would enjoy playing with her pair. The new rack was the one thing Pyrrha would admit she enjoyed about being a Succubus, especially since her husband was _such_ a boob man and very much enjoyed playing with her new puppies.

Ruby giggled as she withdrew, clearly thrilled to have been of service to her Mistress in her incestuous tryst. And Pyrrha felt proud of her little assistant, so eagerly defiling her own mother on Pyrrha's command.

She slipped off of Summer’s face, but gripped her by the hair and directed her to look at Jaune.

“Mmmm,” Summer moaned, “please, Master, give your li’l pet princess some lovin’. I _really_ need it,” she said, using her fingers to spread her labia and show off her wet pussy to him.

“Do it, Jaune!” she panted, “Give this whore _exactly_ what she’s been begging for all night!”

Pyrrha could hear Blake mutter under her breath, “I’ve never… never seen such power! Without an Art and he’s already drawn the Princess of the Succubi into his harem!”

“Don’t jump ships on me now, Blakey!” Yang teased, “Though, I can talk to Ruby about if she’s willing to share...”

Pyrrha cut them off again with a withering glare. But it was hard to be angry. She felt… powerful. Dominant. Like all the sluts of Hell now had to _do what she said._ And she _liked_ it.

And what she really liked was seeing her husband bearing down on her new pet bitch. “Take her,” she growled, “Teach her a _lesson_ she won’t forget!”

“Please...” Summer whined, “please, I- I _need_ you! I- _OH!”_

And Jaune began fucking her, his thrusts slow and tender and making Pyrrha feel uncontrollably turned on as she watched her husband make _love_ to the woman helplessly writhing on his dick. Seeing the slut realize her place _beneath_ Pyrrha and submitting to her husband as her new Master… it was just so hot! “Ruby,” she whispered to her little pet, “I think _someone’s_ earned a reward...”

With a gasp of disbelief, Ruby hesitated, but only briefly, before she scampered into her Mistress’s arms.

Pyrrha, though, was feeling particularly depraved, and just pulled the demon girl into a hug, nuzzling her face into her chest… and then _praised_ Ruby for being such a good girl. She ruthlessly told her how beautiful she was, how proud Pyrrha was of her most devoted slave, and how _hot_ Jaune found her. She struggled, helplessly, against the onslaught, as Pyrrha redoubled her efforts to make her feel like the most _special,_ the most _loved_ demon in all of Hell!

* * *

Summer giggled as she splayed out on the table, her face soaked with her Mistress’s juices and every part of her sore from being very well used. _Especially_ her tender little pussy! It just felt so _full_ from the naughtiest fucking she’d ever received! Ruby had been _such_ a good girl, so eager to follow Mistress's naughty orders! But _Jaune..._ He was so… so sweet and tender! She felt like the luckiest Succubus in hell to have such a giving pair of in-laws, and she very much hoped that Pyrrha and Jaune were fucking her little girl this hard!

Yang looked at her admiringly. “Dang, mom, you got _wrecked!”_

“I did!” she tittered, “One-hundred percent!”

Yang’s girlfriend gave her a look of open mouthed disbelief. Ooh! Wouldn’t it be fun if Pyrrha turned her wrath on her other daughter, and her whole family were Mistress’s broken toys? Summer was certain she’d enjoy serving her Mistress with one of her girls on either side of her! And she bet that Blake would look quite fetching if her snooty face was splattered in her new Master’s cum!

Salem! He _was_ tasty! Summer was one of the most powerful demons of hell, a full Princess of the Succubi, and she wasn’t sure she’d _ever_ found a tastier mortal than the one her daughter just stumbled upon! She was really quite excited to teach her new Mistress and daughter-in-law all she knew about pleasuring a man. Though, she had to admit, for a new Succubus, Mistress was already quite talented!

“Seems I missed all the fun,” a deep, cheerful voice boomed across the room.

“Oh, hi, honey!” she waved at Tai, “I have a new Master and Mistress! They’re so good!”

Tai laughed, “A shame I missed it!” then he turned on Jaune, who radiated pure terror as Tai gave him a hearty slap on the back, “Good man, she is _not_ an easy demoness to please!” He elbowed Jaune in the stomach, which almost doubled him over, “And I should know—took half an aeon to court her! But if you don’t mind, I do need my wife back, so...”

Mistress growled, flames sparking from her wings, “You wanna fight about it?” but Tai was quick to disarm her.

“In Hell, it’s customary to allow a challenge—how’s your fiddle playing?”

Summer’s eyes went wide. A fiddling contest? For- for _her?_ Oh, Tai hadn’t done anything so grand since they were newlyweds! She really _was_ the luckiest Succubus in Hell!

“Jaune plays guitar,” Ruby helpfully chimed in, “And he’s really good at it!”

“A guitar...” Tai mused, before using his infernal power to conjure a guitar of darkness, primordial evil pulsing off of its frame. Summer nearly _swooned,_ she couldn’t remember the last time two men had dueled for her hand!

As both men squared off, she really didn’t know who she wanted to win! Oh, this was all just so exciting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and notes on this chapter!


	4. A Purifying Flame

Jaune was trying not to think about his life when he could avoid it.

He went into work, treated animals, received the grateful, _entirely non-sexual,_ admiration of many pet owners, felt good about himself, and then went home.

To whatever number of demons from literal Hell were now crashing on his couch.

Besides Pyrrha and Ruby, Yang was frequently over, sometimes with Blake (astounding how the one non-demon in his new life was the one who was usually a jerk to him), sometimes just by herself. Sometimes she wore clothes, frequently, they were optional (and Pyrrha _hated_ those visits). And his new mother-in-law/love slave Summer was also eager to “just drop in” and see how things were going, despite Jaune’s best efforts to tell her that he thought her _husband_ had been the winner of their duel. Seriously, he thought _for sure_ he was throwing the match with Wonderwall! But… Hell had other rules.

Fortunately, Taiyang seemed to, somehow, not be mad at him. Quite the opposite. Because Hell was like that, and his… he wasn’t sure what his relationship with Taiyang was, but he had made a very impassioned plea for Jaune to consider a future in the Misery business. Ruby had been thrilled, Yang seemed impressed, and Pyrrha…

Pyrrha was not happy with anything.

Particularly now, as Jaune came home to nearly slam straight into a Succubus being rushed out the door by his broom-wielding wife.

“OUT!” she yelled, “OUT!”

“At least call my references!” the demon protested.

“Don’t care! OUT!”

In a cloud of darkness, the woman disappeared (why did they all have to be so _fucking hot?_ Jaune was very concerned that he might be one wandering eye from having Pyrrha’s ire turned on him… or she was really into this, Jaune was _entirely_ unable to tell) leaving Jaune to just stare at his furious wife wringing the broom in her hands.

Fortunately, Ruby was quickly on the scene to give some explanation. “M-Mistress! That was _Cinder Fall!_ She’s one of the-”

“Don’t care. Not hiring her. Not hiring _anyone.”_

“B-but you’re a Princess of Hell! If you don’t have a proper sexretary, you’ll-”

“That _word,”_ she glared at Ruby with enough force to make the girl shrink away, “will not be _used_ in my _house,_ is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Ma’am. But you still require a sexre- _secretary_ to handle your infernal affairs!” Pyrrha sent her another glare. “It’s- it’s the other meaning of the word ‘affairs!’ The non-sexy one!”

Her anger briefly mollified, Jaune took it as his opening to step in. “Hey, sweetie,” he started, carefully, not used to this new, substantially more wrathful, _substantially_ more fire-and-brimstone, version of his wife. “So you’ve had a rough day...”

“Mom swung by this morning,” Ruby added and Jaune grimaced. No wonder she was livid.

“So I think somebody needs to take it _easy_ and-”

Pyrrha’s eye’s flashed, possibly literally (sometimes they burst into emerald flames), as she stared at her husband. “Jaune, I am _not_ going to-”

“Pyrrha...” he used his sternest voice and, even though she was a Princess of Hell, she was still his wife, who always turned bashful and shy when he got authoritative, “I’m going to pamper you tonight, and you are not getting a choice in the matter. Understood?” She cast her eyes downward as she bit her lip. “Am I _understood?”_ he asked again, a little more forcefully.

“Yes, sir,” she responded, a tremor of nervous excitement in her voice.

* * *

Ruby was so happy as she massaged her Mistress’s feet, she was practically _singing._

Not literally, though. She’d learned the hard way that her singing voice was… not appreciated.

But she didn’t have to think about bad things! Not when Mistress was so very clearly happy with her right now! Master Jaune had made her take a long, hot bath, had given her a backrub, and now, the two of them were drinking wine and talking while Ruby gave Mistress the best footrub she could! She was _so_ glad that Mom had been teaching her all the things she needed to know about pleasuring men and women. Even if she had to sneak around to learn it, and practice on cucumbers instead of her Master…

But there was no reason to be unhappy, Mistress had _just complimented her!_ Ruby was thrilled, so thrilled that she was doing a good job, and her Master was happy, and she was getting praised, and Master and Mistress were _so_ in love, and maybe she’d get rewarded! Maybe they’d both have sex with her!

No. She reminded herself: _Don’t get too excited. Just because everything’s great and going perfect, if you get overexcited, you can still screw it up. Focus on your task, and do the thing Mom taught you to do. Okay… identify pressure point, focus my essence, aaaaaaand-_

 _“Oh, Ruby!”_ Mistress giggled in surprise, “Oh, that was- _oh,_ let’s… let’s not do _that_ right now...” but she seemed very pleased, perhaps even considering how Ruby could be useful to her in the future! Ruby gave her a big smile, secretly pleased that she managed to successfully cast an actual pleasure spell. And she’d done a very good job if she did say so herself!

“Ruby?” Her eyes shot to Master, her tail wagging and wings fluttering—maybe he wanted her to cast something on _him!_ “Could you grab us another bottle of Pinot?”

A task! _Just as good!_ “Right away!” she cheered and saluted, then scampered off to the kitchen. She’d even heard Mistress comment on how cute she was as she’d left! Best day ever!

But when she got to the kitchen, she suddenly hit an apocalyptic crisis: she had forgotten what _kind_ of wine she’d been asked to get. She knew there were two kinds, red and black, and that… no, there were more kinds than that… White? Or was she thinking of blood? That was red and white, right?

Oh no, oh no, she’d really screwed up big time! Stupid grown-up juice! And she was so close to having a wonderful threesome with her Master and Mistress, and now she blew it! She could practically _taste_ Mistress’s pussy or the feel of Master Jaune _filling_ her… ohhhh, she had really wanted to do a good job! And now she was definitely getting punished! They might even make her sleep in the garage!

 _No. Focus, Ruby, focus! You haven’t blown it yet!_ she reminded herself. If she got the right wine… yes! They would still love her! She just had to _remember…_

Pinot! That was the word! She eagerly grabbed a bottle and checked the label and- yeah! Everything was coming up Ruby! And maybe they’d be so happy with her, they’d let her ask for any reward she wanted. And she’d be bashful about it and say she hadn’t really done all that much (even though she totally saved the day!) and then she’d ask if they might consider… taking her from both ends?

Ohhhh, she wanted to squeal, this was going to be the best day ever! And-

Hold on.

She felt something, something like the prickle on her skin whenever Aunt Raven was around. And not just the feeling that someone was about to mean to her, it was also the same prickle she felt whenever nice Uncle Qrow was around, but that would mean-

And that’s when Ruby passed out.

* * *

“You’ve really started to come around on Ruby, haven’t you?” Jaune asked his wife with a satisfied grin. He knew Ruby would win Pyrrha over if she just gave her a chance.

“Well...” Pyrrha sighed, “Okay, yes, she’s _very_ cute and I am enjoying having her around.”

“And the threesomes,” Jaune added.

“God, she’s _amazing,”_ Pyrrha gushed, “And it’s so adorable how she gets so excited whenever we praise her.”

Jaune had to smile. He’d been trying so hard to get Pyrrha to be nicer to Ruby, who was really just a sweet girl with a kinky side, and now that Pyrrha was giving her a chance, she was happy, eager, even, to admit that Ruby was an adorable little dork with a total crush on them both. The problem was that Pyrrha always seemed to have her guard up around Succubi, and Jaune understood why, but at the same time, the three of them would be much happier if Pyrrha could just be... _Pyrrha._ His sweet and caring wife who liked chocolate with red wine and being tied up in bed.

But that gave him an idea...

“Isn’t this better?” He started, giving his voice a teasing lilt, “Not being the big, bad Princess of Hell who has to chase off all the wicked skanks out to get me?”

“But Jaune-” she began to protest.

But he was quick to cut her off, “Don’t you _prefer_ being my obedient little pet?”

Pyrrha squeezed his hand as she sighed—seemed to be squeezing her thighs together, too. “Jaune,” she whined, “You know I-”

“Jaune?” he asked, a hint of force in his voice.

And Pyrrha shuddered as she closed her eyes. _“Maaaaaster,”_ she sighed, savoring the syllables.

“Good girl,” he told her, giving her hand a squeeze of his own.

He had to admit, even as much as he usually enjoyed Pyrrha’s submissive side, knowing that he could make one of Hell’s highest ranking demons as meek as a lamb with just a few words and a forceful look was quite the turn on. Maybe he’d reward Ruby tonight for being so helpful, ask if she’d be interested in giving her naughty Mistress some spankings… though he had to be careful how he asked. Ruby was liable to hyperventilate if she got too excited.

Speaking of, where _was_ Ruby? Jaune had anticipated it might take a while, likely because Ruby forgot what kind of wine she had been asked to retrieve, and was probably right now working up the courage to admit that she needed to be told again what to grab, but Ruby usually did that fretting right outside the door, very unsubtly. He hoped there wasn’t- 

Jaune’s thoughts were cut off as he was _yanked_ from his chair by a sudden force. Someone had grabbed him, pulling him across the room, splashed _water_ or something on him, and then yelled, “Human’s clear, Coco!” and then-

It seemed like suddenly everything was on fire. Flames everywhere, fire _everywhere,_ and-

“VADE RETRO SATANA!”

Somebody had yelled it over the _whoosh_ of flames, and Jaune wasn’t sure if he was just overwhelmed or if he was also hearing maniacal laughter.

“Sir, you’re safe now,” Jaune whirled to see the face of a young nun, wearing a habit and everything, with two rabbit ears poking through to tell him she was a Faunus. “I’m Sister Scarlatina of the Church’s Anti-Demonic Response Force, Sisterhood of St. Agnes! We needed to save you from the demoness that was controlling-”

“That was my wife!” Jaune shouted, shoving the sister aside and attempting to rush into the flames, only to be nearly thrown back by the heat and then-

Two great black wings soared above the flames, which swiftly died down—or more accurately, were drawn into the furious demonic form of Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, Princess of Succubi. Her eyes blazed with green fire, her skin was a hellish crimson, her hands had become clawed, her legs had cloven hoofs, two horns sprouted from her head, and her hair was a river of fire flowing down her back. A forked tongue flitted from between razor-sharp teeth as she, with equal parts majesty and fury, surveyed the room before her.

Jaune had to admit: even though she was still Pyrrha, the love of his life, her full demonic form was _terrifying._ Pyrrha hated the form for that exact reason—she knew that Jaune, and even Ruby, found her frightening, and they were all very thankful that Summer (the one time he was thankful that Summer had invited herself into their house) had taught Pyrrha how to keep this form suppressed except for when… she really had to let people know she was a ranking demon of the Pit.

“Sister Adel! I shall aid you in the exorcism!” the nun behind him proclaimed, leaping forward with… a _sword_ and making Jaune realize that there was another nun, the source of the maniacal laughter and wielding a _flamethrower._ That one, Sister Adel, wearing a matching habit with a pair of dark sunglasses and, tossing her flamethrower aside, produced a _minigun_ that quickly spun up to speed!

All for naught. With a wave of her arms, both women were immediately snared by black chains that appeared out of nowhere and now suspended them from the ceiling. The sisters struggled in vain as Pyrrha glared at them in a terrible fury.

“Big… _Mistake...”_ she growled, and Jaune realized exactly what she was about to do.

“Pyrrha, wait!” he cried, but it was too late. She raised her arms and suddenly, the nuns were both stripped naked. Protesting and wriggling against their bondage, the chains only dug in tighter the more they struggled. He had to stop her before she went further. “Pyrrha, you don’t have to-”

“They _set_ our _house_ on _FIRE!”_ Pyrrha shouted, and Jaune didn’t really have a rebuttal for that. So while he stammered out an attempt to reason with her, she just made another wave of her arms, invoking some dark magic that… seemed to put the girls into paroxysms of sexual pleasure. Succubus magic… typically did that, as he understood it.

“Y-you’ve subdued them, Pyrrha, we can just… we can...”

And that’s when Jaune realized… they had set his _house_ on fire. A pair of lunatics with swords and miniguns and a _flamethrower_ had taken a “shoot first, ask questions never” approach against his fucking _wife,_ and he was the one with the partially-incinerated house and property damage. And so he looked to his wife. “You know what, Pyr? You’re right. Let’s teach these sluts a _lesson.”_

The bunnygirl put up a defiant front, but he could see she was clearly realizing the situation she was in. Nevertheless, she still protested, “M-my faith will see me through this! I fear no demonic _ohhhhhh!”_

She moaned as Pyrrha gave her breasts a healthy squeeze. “Your _faith,”_ she sneered, “in what? That I’m some kind of evil monster so you can _set my house on fire without feeling bad!_ Or your _faith,”_ and the sister squealed as Pyrrha started playing with her nipples, “that I’m not so heartless that I won’t just keep you on the edge of climax for _days?”_

“Stay strong Sister Scarlatina!” her companion barked, “No temptation of the flesh can overcome our, _uhn,_ inner purity!”

But Jaune could see the way her thighs were unconsciously rubbing together. He smirked, looking forward to putting that “inner purity” to the test… but then he remembered something crucial. “Ruby!” he shouted, then whirled on Sister Adel, “What did you do to _Ruby?”_

“The- the demonspawn? Why do you- _AHHH!”_

Jaune was a very even tempered man. He took a lot of pride in his ability to deal with stressful situations (as a vet, he counseled people through some pretty wrenching experiences) with an even, patient keel. Even meeting his demonic in-laws and watching his wife aggressively rise through the ranks in hell, he mostly reigned Pyrrha in and took everything as it came. But he was _not_ going to keep his temper in check when he heard the _disdainful_ way this _woman_ was referring to Ruby!

He brought his hand down _hard_ on the bitch’s rump, the strike leaving her butt jiggling as she cried out in surprise. “She is a _person!”_ he roared, “And if you _hurt her,_ I swear, I’ll-”

“I won’t talk!” she gasped.

Good.

Jaune mercilessly punished her with blow after blow, covering her butt with painful red handprints as she squirmed and struggled in vain. The slut was _obviously_ getting off on it. But he kept demanding answers as he spanked her silly.

Finally, she could take no more. “We didn’t hurt her!” He could hear the tears in her voice, “I swear! We- we knocked her out to ambush the- the Demoness! We didn’t-”

“That’s my _wife!”_ he bellowed and gave her another mighty slap across her backside.

“I’m _soooooorry!”_ she wailed. Jaune wanted to punish her further, to make her _really_ regret attacking his loved ones. But he needed to check on Ruby, to make _sure_ these worthless cunts hadn’t hurt her. And if they had…

“Pyrrha,” he growled, “I’m checking on Ruby. But make these bitches _pay,_ okay?”

“Of course, dear husband,” Pyrrha replied, malice dripping from her voice, as Jaune raced downstairs.

* * *

This was very bad!

Velvet knew that she and Coco were going up against a Princess of Hell, one of the deadliest demons in all of the underworld, but they also knew she was inexperienced with her role, and that she preferred to stay away from other demons—other than the small harem of Succubi who seemed to pass through the home kept in a mockery of the sacrament of matrimony!

Her demonspawn retainer was easily ambushed and taken out, the human she had ensorcelled into a grim parody of marital love was pulled free and, with a splash of holy water, the spell was broken, Coco cut loose with the purifying flames of her Blessed Immolator of St. Cecilia, and then…

And then they learned firsthand that a Princess of Hell was well above their ability to fight. Ensnared by dark magic and held in sinful bondage, they were stripped and debased, their very _bodies_ turned against them as these cackling demons tempted them to sin! But Velvet was strong, and she knew Coco was even stronger in her faith, an unbreakable-

 _SMACK!_ “I’m _soooooorry!”_

Had- had Coco… No! Impossible! She was merely _pretending_ to submit to the warlock’s depraved cruelties to- to- to… lure them into a false sense of security! Coco would _never_ break to something as base as having her body, _mmmm,_ used for the pleasures of a man! To be helplessly subjected to his lusts and reduced to just a toy for his enjoyment and sexual desire!

She just had to remind herself how terrible such a fate would be so that she could focus her _resistance_ against this demon!

But the vile Succubus, creature of sin and base lust, laid a hand upon her- her unmentionables! And with her dark magic, she was able to trick her body into feeling like her touch was an intensely pleasant experience! Like a soft, delicate finger stroking her so carefully… i-instead of the demonic claw she knew she actually had! But she would be strong. For Coco, for the Church! “I- I won’t break!” she proclaimed to the demoness, “My faith will- _ohhhhhhhhh!”_

The wicked creature slid her finger into her! She- she had to remind herself that this was all illusion! That her wicked claws couldn’t- couldn’t possibly- feel _this good!_ “I don’t expect you to break,” the Succubus sneered, “because if you broke, I’d have to let you _cum,_ and I want to keep you on the edge for as long as I _can.”_

“You! You think I want to- I’m not some wanton harlot who only lives for physical pleasure!”

“Oh really?” And then she did- something with her fingers and Velvet couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure. Was this- was this what the sin of _masturbating_ felt like? She’d never- never experienced anything like it! “Because your _pussy’s_ telling me a different story.”

Velvet cringed to hear such a profane word but the temptress’s fell magics made her body almost _long_ to hear it. She could already feel her treacherous body desiring this monster call her _other_ words… But she would resist! She was strong! Her faith-

She heard the rattle of chains as she realized that Coco was suddenly brought beside her. “I’m just not sure,” the Succubus laughed, “which of your slutty pussies actually wants it more. So let’s have a little contest...”

Coco gasped, “Oh, please, please no, don’t-”

Velvet felt her ears wilt in dismay. It wasn’t- it wasn’t _possible…_

But the demon just laughed, a full and hellish laugh that forced Velvet to remember that this was a monster, not a beautiful, _sexy_ woman who- _remember the clawed hands!_ The scaly, red skin! The flaming eyes! _Don’t think about the way her breath tickles your naked skin as her soft lips caress you like a lover!_

“Are you already breaking, ‘Sister Adel?’ What a shame...”

Coco moaned, “I- I can’t, I’m so, I’m...” Velvet could hear the misery in her voice, suddenly bursting forth, “P-please, _I’m so horny!_ I’ve never been touched like that in my life before your- your husband treated me like that! I- I need it! I need _more!”_

“You horny _slut!”_ snarled their Mist- their captor!

“Yes! I’m a slut! I’m such a sluuuuut!” Coco wailed, “Please, Mistress, show this stupid slut how her worthless whore body should be used!”

The sudden disintegration of Coco’s integrity would have shocked Velvet… if she wasn’t wishing so badly that _she_ had the courage to beg a demon to teach her the pleasures of the flesh! But she had to- had to still _fight!_ “Coco!” she begged, “Your faith! Your vows! Do they mean-”

“I wanna cum!” Coco screamed, “I wanna cum, wanna cum, WANNA CUM! I’ve been horny since I was 15, and I’ve _never_ touched myself! I wanna fuck girls and suck on titties and eat pussy and get called a dirty whore!”

“No!” Velvet gasped, unsure if her dismay was with Coco or herself, but she felt her hopes crumple with the revelation, because it was _so true!_ And so obvious! Coco was such a horny little tease, _and so was Velvet!_ She wanted to fuck like a bunny, to take a cock in every one of her holes and get _bred_ like the harlots and whores she’d spent her life looking down upon, because she was _secretly seething in jealousy!_

“I can _taste_ sexual desire,” their Mistress was lecturing them, “and I can just _smell_ how wet and aroused you sluts are. So are you going to keep lying to me, or are you going to admit that you _want me_ to turn you into my husband’s sex pets, to _apologize_ for attacking me, setting our house on fire, and mistreating Ruby!”

Velvet cringed from shame; Coco eagerly pledged her immortal soul to the demon. And as Coco swore her loyalty, pledging her body, mind, and soul to be used however Mistress desired, she was rewarded with a great _scream_ of pleasure, as Coco unleashed a decade of sexual frustrations all at once in a great, thundering orgasm. An orgasm that made Velvet’s wet pussy _ache_ with longing and need.

And yet… her pride was too great. She… she hated herself, hated herself so much for it, but she _refused_ to give into Mistress’s pleasure. She was a broken wanton slut, had always been so, and she _knew_ it, but she wouldn’t give in that last inch.

“Vel...” Coco said with an empty-headed giggle, “Ya gotta, like, cum, Vel. Then we can play together… be Mistress’s sexy bunnygirl...”

“I won’t.”

She felt Mistress’s touch on her back and Velvet couldn’t help but moan in lustful desire. “You won’t? What a good girl… I was worried you’d be as feeble minded as your friend...”

That was when Mistress, for the first time since Velvet was chained, stepped back into her field of vision…

And she was beautiful.

The most beautiful, sexiest, most _desirable_ woman Velvet had ever seen. How could she imagine her sweet voice coming from a fanged mouth, or her delicate hands to be wicked claws? She was beauty incarnate, a figure of wonder that Velvet had been a fool to reject—she should have done exactly as Coco had, pledging her fealty, her servitude, merely for a chance to gaze upon her full and ample bust!

She stammered helplessly. She was powerless before her glory, her tongue, yet another part of her _useless_ and inferior body that failed her before her Mistress, was too artless to make a true apology. But Mistress was merciful, and seeing how helpless she was, presented Velvet another way to apologize. By presenting her gorgeous pussy to Velvet, pulling her face towards it, and inviting her to worship at her new altar.

* * *

Pyrrha glared at the quiet man sipping his tea on the couch across from her. And then a quick glare at the woman seated next to him, who saw she was looking and just smiled back. Pyrrha wasn’t sure what she thought of either of them, but she wasn’t going to rule out that she _disliked_ them. Especially considering the fact that the last time she’d talked to anyone from their organization, _they’d tried to kill her._

But then the man, Brother Ren, she believed he’d introduced himself as, set his tea back down in the saucer. “Thank you for the tea, it’s quite good.”

“Thank Pyrrha,” Jaune replied warmly, “She’s the one who insists we buy the fancy tea leaves and tea pots. If it were up to me, we’d just buy a big bulk pack of tea bags!”

“Well, I thank you for your hospitality, and I thank you, Mrs. Arc-Nikos, for having an upstanding and moral attitude towards tea—too many of your countrymen in Vale are… unenlightened on such things.”

“I’m originally from Mistral,” she grunted, “But that’s not what we’re here to talk about. If you want your sisters back, you need to-”

“The Church will be happy to pay for all damages caused by the rogue and unsanctioned actions of Sisters Adel and Scarlatina. Their behavior was wholly out of line and we apologize profusely for any and all harm they caused to you and yours.”

Well.

She had not expected to… not have to fight to get that.

“Yeah!” his companion, Sister… Valkyrie, she believed, chimed in, “Coco and Velvet were _completely_ in the wrong and never should have tried anything, especially against Jaune-Jaune!”

Pyrrha’s eyes got _very_ wide at that, and her fists clenched at the thought of yet another harlot trying to sink her claws into her man, only to be interrupted as Jaune almost leapt up from his seat.

“Wait… _NORA!_ Oh my God, I didn't realize- I haven’t seen you since we were teenagers! I didn’t even think it was- Oh, God, Pyrrha! This is Nora, we were _super close_ when we were little kids and then...”

“I went off the grid and joined a secret society of demon fighters!” she cheerfully finished.

Jaune, however, just seemed thrilled that his friend was back. “Oh, man, Nora! We really all thought you’d gone… we had no idea! Why didn’t you ever _write!”_

But Brother Ren cut in. “I believe I can answer that one. Sister Valkyrie discovered _us_ instead of the usual process of recruitment, necessitating a rather… hasty, and admittedly cruel, process of admitting her to our society. A policy we _successfully_ lobbied an end to earlier last year.”

“I got in a fistfight with the Pope!”

“That did not happen.”

 _“Metaphorically,_ I got in a-”

“That also did not happen.”

Jaune chuckled. “You’re still the same Nora… God, Nora, I haven’t seen you in _years!_ You know I’m married now and a veterinarian, but I’m also-”

“Hold on,” Pyrrha interrupted, “We’ve got time for reunions later, but what does the Church want from us? I don’t think you’d surprise us with Jaune’s _childhood friend_ if you didn’t have an agenda.”

Nora and Ren exchanged glances. Then Nora looked back. “We would… like our sisters back… even if they might be...”

“We are making no accusation in this,” Ren said firmly, “but we do expect them to be deeply corrupted by your influence.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that. “Please! Take them! Get them out of my house and take them off our hands.” She turned and whistled, “Ruby?” she shouted, “Could you be a dear and fetch Velvet and Coco for me? Thanks!”

In no time at all, Ruby led in the former nuns, now dressed in outfits more appropriate for their position as slaves. Tiny, metallic bikinis and submissive, embarrassed looks to be seen by other members of their order in such a debased state, but, of course, helpless to disobey. Ruby looked to be in a good mood—she hated these two. Oddly enough, not for knocking her out, but for “trying to steal her position.” Jaune had tried to explain that they loved her quite a bit more than the two sluts who’d set their house on fire, but for Ruby, negative attention and positive attention were both good, so Pyrrha was at a loss for how to punish them that would show Ruby that she was the favorite.

Ruby had proposed making them sleep in the garage, which Jaune had put his foot down on as “a little much.” Though Pyrrha was, admittedly, more on Ruby’s side on that.

She had hoped their new appearances would leave their visitors a little shocked, but Ren seemed utterly unaffected, and Nora whistled appreciatively. Pyrrha was starting to get the sense that her impression of the Church was not only not what she’d expected, but not even what Coco and Velvet had led her to expect.

Ren nodded. “Sisters—the Church has requested that you return for a disciplinary hearing and full investigation of the events that led to the unauthorized attack on the Arc-Nikos family residence. However, I have guaranteed your freedom from demonic slavery, so you can-”

“A-actually,” Coco stammered, “We were hoping… we could stay?” she asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes towards Pyrrha.

“NO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE,” Ruby insisted, trying to push them over to the door.

But Ren stood up, uncorked a vial, and splashed the two girls right in the face with water… that made Pyrrha’s skin _crawl_ to be so near it. “Holy water,” he explained, “Breaks a demon’s enthrallment when-”

“Um...” Velvet nervously wrung her hands, “So what if… we still want to stay?”

Coco bit her lip, “Maybe we could just… voluntarily serve our Master and Mistress in-”

“That’s my job!” Ruby whined, “I told you they were trying to replace me!” But before Jaune could say anything, she’d raced over to where Pyrrha kept the broom and brandished it at the former nuns. “Go away! Forever! You’re not-”

Fortunately, Jaune was quick to take the broom from her hands. “It’s alright, Ruby,” he soothed.

“But! But they’re-”

“They’re not staying.”

Ruby exhaled in relief as Coco and Velvet both seemed to wilt in dismay. “Was- was it something we did?” Coco begged, “I-I promise, we’ll do _anything_ to-”

Pyrrha put her foot down. “I _only_ have sex with my husband, thank you very much.” And then, when she saw Ruby’s desperate look, “And Ruby, but she has permission. Nobody else.”

That wasn’t… true, but Coco and Velvet knew not to contest her opinion. So, glumly, they slunk off to get changed.

Ren looked to Jaune and Pyrrha. “I have to admit, I have never… seen anything quite like this. I apologize if my shocked demeanor came off as unprofessional at any time. But we’ll take it from here, and the Church will be swift to pay for the damages caused by our wayward members.”

While they waited for Coco and Velvet to change (and had to restrain Ruby from going to make them hurry up) they had a pleasant chat, the kind that Pyrrha was starting to dearly miss, where nobody was trying to sleep with her husband. But soon enough, Coco and Velvet returned, chastened, in their habits. They looked quite a bit different from the confident commandos who’d tried to attack her!

And Pyrrha had to admit… she was now a little tempted to keep them, to enjoy how miserable these bitches looked… but she had to remind herself, all she wanted was Jaune, and if she had a bit of a fetish for seeing her husband with other women, Ruby was enough for her! She certainly didn’t need any _more_ women in her life!

But with all business concluded, the Church agents left, with Ren thanking them for being so understanding and Nora joking with Jaune that she needed to take them out for dinner some night and catch up. For something she was expecting would end in a fight, Pyrrha had to admit, this had been a really nice visit! Except, of course... Nora had to turn one last time before leaving. “Oh, and Jaune-Jaune, I have to ask—as your childhood crush and first kiss, how do I stack up to a Succubus? Just wanted to know.”

Oh, that _bitch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde, as always, for feedback and suggestions on this chapter!


	5. Heaven and Hell

There was nothing in the Netherworld that Cinder disliked more than asking for help. But she had no choice, and so she found herself going to the woman she swore she would _never_ seek help from.

Summer Rose.

Cinder had long plotted for how she would one day undermine and supplant Summer. How she would defeat her and _take_ her former teacher’s position for her own. Only to discover that someone, someone _no one had heard of,_ a former human, at that, had beaten her to the punch.

She was angry, at first, but wisdom prevailed—to go up openly against the Succubus who unseated Summer Rose was to court certain defeat, and more so… this woman, this Pyrrha Nikos, she was… she was unlike any other Succubus in Hell. And Cinder soon realized that she was witnessing something that had never happened before, and if she didn’t want to get left behind, she had to join the winning team, had to get in Pyrrha’s good graces. Only to be thwarted, again and again, every time _amazed_ with how powerful, how majestic, how _sexy_ Pyrrha was—and every time becoming more and more convinced that the only future for Cinder lay in her service.

That was why she was sitting on Summer’s couch, eating a tea biscuit and admiring the depravity of her sitting room. Cinder may have been plotting to overcome her teacher, but she always knew that Summer was a Succubus _par excellence_ and the wall covered in photos of her and her husband and both her daughters, all smiling and familial, only confirmed that she was a demon of the darkest perversions.

Well, darkest until she met Pyrrha. Cinder still felt a tingle from her _insistence_ that she had no intent to cheat on her husband with her. She was unlike _any_ Succubus Cinder had ever encountered in Hell, and that was before factoring in the fascinating way she channeled _wrath_ rather than lust in her demonic presence.

But Summer soon returned with a pot of tea and quickly poured them both a cup. Cinder took a sip, appreciating the flavor—no souls, no magical enchantments, nothing more than a regular human cup of tea. A reminder that she was jointly owned by a Princess of Hell… and an ordinary human. Such delicious submission made Cinder _burn_ with envy that Summer had found her way into such a kinky relationship.

“Now,” Summer began politely, “I take it your efforts to win over my Mistress’s favor haven’t exactly worked out.”

Cinder, sadly, shook her head.

“She’s definitely a tough nut to crack. Not like any demoness I’ve ever known, that’s for sure. But there’s one, sure-fire trick to get her to bend you over the table and fuck you _silly.”_

Cinder leaned forward eagerly, desperate to learn what advice she had.

“How do you think I wound up in her service? She’s got a _huge_ thing for women who make a pass at her husband. Seduce him.” and Summer’s eyes fluttered pleasantly from the memory, “and she’ll make your _wildest_ dreams come true. She’ll _dominate_ you in ways you never _imagined_ you could be broken.”

“And the husband?”

She smirked. “That’s the best part. He’s the single _tastiest_ mortal I have _ever_ had the pleasure of riding, and the _both_ of them together? Oh _Salem,_ they’re a team! She’ll break you down and he’ll build you back up—he was such a tender and gentle lover, I felt like a wounded baby bird in his arms, being nursed back to health!”

Cinder was shocked to hear Summer, even if she was a former Princess of Hell, being so openly lewd with her! But that was why she was, until recently, the most feared and admired Succubus in Hell—there was nothing too depraved, not even _compassionate aftercare,_ for Summer Rose! 

* * *

“Alright guys, we got all this figured out?”

Cardin looked around the common room of the frat, trying to stifle his disapproval of the candles and books everywhere. He knew that this plan meant accepting some nerd shit into their place, but if they pulled it off… it’d all be worth it.

Dove looked up from the big book. “I… I think so. The runes seem correct, I was able to accurately identify the herbs needed for binding, and we have redundancies wherever I wasn’t sure if I was mistranslating the Latin, and the incense should be...”

Fucking _shit,_ of course Dove had to rattle off a million fucking details nobody cared about but _him._ Cardin glanced around to where Sky was painting symbols on the floor—at least, those would look wicked awesome even if this was just some dumb goth shit. Hmm… now that he thought about it, there were some hot goth sluts on campus who’d probably be into this. Not the sort he wanted to be associated with, but he had heard some of them were total _freaks_ and that could be fun.

“Think we’re ready,” Russel chimed in, “You wanna read the incantations or-”

Cardin was quick to cut him off. “If you think for a second that this bitch isn’t going to be _my_ property, you’ve got to remember who’s Frat President. Gimme the book,” he barked at Dove, who handed him over the book (and the pronunciation guide version of the incantation, printed out and stuck between the pages).

Taking it up, Cardin felt… _unbelievably dorky,_ but he figured, it’d all be worth it if this worked. So he started chanting. Which was even lamer than anything they’d done before now, but _then_ the candles all flared at once, the shapes on the floor started _glowing,_ and it was pretty fucking badass when a gout of black flames shot up from the center of the pentagram and then...

_Holy shit._

She was a _babe!_ Stacked, fucking _killer_ ass, and yeah, tits like cantaloupes—and not fake looking, _all natural,_ in a fucking super hot leather outfit with the wings and the tail. Holy shit, they were going to gangbang the hell out of this slut and then-

“This had better be important,” she growled, her voice putting a tremor of fear down Cardin’s spine before he remembered that the bitch was powerless to do anything to him. “My _assistant_ told me you requested my aid on a matter of life and death, so tell me what the matter is so I can get this over with.”

“Demon!” he proclaimed, confidently dropping trou in the middle of the room, “Suck my cock.”

She stared at him contemptuously, but it’d only be a matter of time before the magic _compelled_ the uppity whore to suck him off.

...only a matter of time, right?

“No.”

Cardin’s eyes went wide. His bros slunk back. “You- you _have_ to! I am your Master!” he ordered.

“Fuck off,” she spat, “So was this all, or is there _actually_ a matter of life and-”

“You are bound by the Pentagram!” he screamed.

She looked at him. Then moved her foot forward to _smear_ the charcoal runes into an unreadable smudge.

_Fucking hell, Dove you fucking dipshit moron!_

The demon stepped forward, and Cardin realized she was looking… quite a bit less like the way she first looked. With every step towards him, her skin grew redder, her horns seemed… much sharper, and her wings…

Cardin’s legs failed him. As did his bladder. A goat-hooved demon of Hell towered above him, black flames swirling about her, her breath hot and sulfurous on his face.

“You...” she growled at him as Cardin trembled in pure, undeniable _terror._ “You are a Women and Gender Studies major now. You _will_ _keep_ your GPA over a 3.5 or I _will_ come back.”

And with that, she disappeared in a _roar_ of fire, leaving nothing behind but the smell of brimstone.

“So, uh,” Russel asked, “Do we _all_ have to become Women’s Studies Majors now, or-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Cardin snapped, “Just shut the _fuck_ up.”

* * *

Hell was a shockingly tedious place.

Following behind Taiyang (who _insisted_ that he not be called “Mr. Xiao Long”), Jaune found himself walking through what seemed like an endless maze of cubicles and meeting rooms. The Ministry of Misery, it seemed, was focused on the immiseration of souls through the creation of dehumanizing circumstances. Which meant the endless tediums of life were _born_ here.

“...the stock market’s not even a real thing! Just a box I had some eggheads whip up that makes some numbers go up, sometimes they go down, and you humans—you do most of the misery work _for_ us! All throughout Hell, people were telling me, ‘It’ll never work, Taiyang!’ or ‘The future of misery isn’t going to be driven by _numbers!’_ But I sure showed them! And that’s why I’m the Archduke, and why you, my good man, are up for promotion!”

“P-promotion?” Jaune stuttered. He didn’t even know he was already _hired,_ much less that he’d apparently earned a promotion. He still had his veterinary practice! Also, he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to work for Hell!

“Yep. Acting Secretary for Heavenly Affairs, and no,” he laughed, “not _those_ kinds of affairs, but I’m sure my Summer’s doing her best to drag you into one of _those!”_ He led Jaune to a door, as though he’d explained literally anything. “But it’s easy, perfect work for a human. Y’see, two Archangels I'm on friendly-ish terms with, Raven and Qrow, dropped off an angel on our doorstep with a ‘she’s your problem now.’ But she hasn’t fallen or nothing, and worse, she doesn’t really _talk,_ so we’re not sure what her whole deal is. I’m thinking… she might be too pure to speak in the presence of the unholy, so I figured a human would have better odds of getting her to open up.” 

Before Jaune could protest, he was shoved into a room, the door was shut behind him, and he was pretty sure he heard the door _lock._ If it wasn’t for… everything else, Jaune figured this would probably be Taiyang’s way of getting back at him for sleeping with his wife. But with no hope of escape, he slowly turned to see the angel he was to be dealing with.

She was… breathtaking.

Seeming to be illuminated by some kind of brilliant inner light, he looked upon the face of an angel. She had a bearing of pure, pristine innocence, her hair and eyes a mix of brown and pink, and two great, white feathered wings rose behind her. Smaller than Jaune expected, but that made her seem even more cherubic in her bearing.

She smiled at him. Sweetly, really, _angelically._ With his life full of demons, Jaune felt a sense of inner peace meeting a figure of pure goodness and light. And that peace gave him hope, a hope that someone might actually be able to _help_ him, to give him some inner tranquility as his life turned to madness, and perhaps… the salvation of his soul. A way so Jaune and Pyrrha’s lives could go _back_ to their suburban normalcy.

Facing the angel, he felt nervous to address such a being, but, at the same time, all fear seemed to dissipate in the face of this lovely, celestial being. “I am in… way over my head, and I… could use some guidance right now? So if you-”

She placed a finger to his lips, and Jaune sighed, contentment washing over him, as the angel smiled, her multicolored eyes sparkling.

And then she reached down to pull her shirt up, flashing her bare breasts at him.

* * *

Still smoking in fury, Pyrrha looked down at the trembling Ruby as she returned home from being summoned by a pack of _morons._

“Next time...” she growled, but then, the sight of Ruby so clearly terrified managed to soften her heart. She and Jaune had been having such _tender_ moments with their little demon that Pyrrha had to admit, she was really starting to come around on, and actually _like,_ Ruby. She was stupidly cute, and Pyrrha was really enjoying the Succubus magic she was bringing into the bedroom. Almost enough to think about contacting Summer, but… that would still be a ways away.

So with a softened tone, she looked to her cute little helper. “Next time, let’s verify that the summoning is _actually_ about a critical matter before I go over. It was a-”

“You have a visitor!” Ruby squeaked, obviously terrified to interrupt her Mistress, but unable to hold the information back.

Pyrrha’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of demon-bitch is trying to-”

“An angel!”

Well.

Ever since their run-in with the two sisters, Pyrrha had been preparing for when the _other side_ would take an interest in what she was up to. She had thought that she should have to prepare for a Heavenly Host to come from above and try to take the sisters back by force before Brother Ren and… that _Nora_ woman came by and explained that the Church was largely okay with them.

Without a word, she signaled for Ruby to lead her to their visitor, summoning whatever demonic force she could call to her aid, prepared to throw down if necessary, until they came to the sitting room.

He was tall and slender, with an elegant bearing. Twin white wings framed an elegant white suit, offset by a fashionable cravat and with a pop of red hair beneath a bowler hat to give some color to his appearance. He seemed fairly gentlemanly and respectful as he gave a neat bow, but Pyrrha knew appearances could be deceiving, and she wasn’t sure she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt until she knew what she was dealing with.

“Roman Torchwick, senior Seraphim in the Harrowing Department, which I was _trying to explain,”_ he shot a glare at Ruby, “to your _assistant,_ but she kept trying to attack me. Anyways, I believe this one’s yours?”

Pyrrha, though unwilling to take her eyes off the angel, glanced over to where he gestured… where she saw _Jaune._

In a panic, she rushed over to her husband, seated on the couch, his eyes wide open, but his body stiff. He didn’t even react as Pyrrha clasped him to her breast, praying he was alright. She whirled on the angel in a _fury._

“He’s alright!” he quickly explained, a look of fear on his face, “The effect's just temporary. He was... caught up in part of an infiltration mission of Hell—Harrowing handles the stealing of souls back for the side of good—and your husband accidentally caught a full-force glimpse into the… let’s just say, the Power and the Glory, and so he’s gonna be a little loopy for a while.”

Pyrrha silently _seethed_ at this interloper who thought he could lay a hand on _her_ husband. She could tell he likely wasn’t as powerful as she was, but she wasn’t willing to tip her hand just yet, so she focused on sizing up her opponent, not giving him any indication what she might do. Playing it cool and keeping her focus.

Of course, not everyone on her side was as disciplined as Pyrrha.

“Is Master Jaune gonna be okay?” Ruby blurted out in a panic. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Torchwick breezily explained, “Just take a little while to regain his focus. My partner… apologizes for any harm she might have caused-”

That pronoun sent Pyrrha’s fury even higher. Some angel bitch thought she could lay hands on _her_ husband? Oh, she’d make the little slut _pay_ for trying anything!

“-before we were notified by the Church that the young man was considered a friend of ours.”

Pyrrha bristled at that, too. She just knew that meant that _Nora_ was keeping an eye on Jaune, and she _did not like_ that, not at all.

“So we called the mission and brought him back to you, where your _assistant,”_ he glared once again at Ruby, “wouldn’t listen to a blessed word I had to say.”

Ruby blushed at that and murmured an apology.

Pyrrha, though, wasn’t willing to give him the upper hand. “So you _attacked_ my husband-”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _attacked,_ but-”

Wrath flaring, Pyrrha let some of her illusions drop and even Torchwick had to take a step back from her power. Good.

“He’s certainly not in a state I would consider _acceptable_ from his encounter with your partner. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t demand you hand over the little bitch so I can _pay her back_ for what she did to my _family?”_

Torchwick gave her a mysterious smile. “Well, judging from how you ‘paid back’ those sisters who attacked you… Neo would almost certainly _enjoy_ it, likely fall, and then she’d be your problem… for real this time. And from what I know, you don’t _want_ that, so how about we both agree that a mistake was made, the Heavenly Host apologizes for mistreating your husband, and we try to move forward? Sounds good?”

It was the best deal she’d probably get. Last thing Pyrrha needed was another thirsty bitch tramping it up around her house. But at the same time, she couldn’t let him have the last word, not now that Heaven had to apologize _twice_ for attacking her family. “So what does Heaven want with me?”

Torchwick shrugged. “Honestly, a question above even my paygrade. But the Church likes you and the orders to disengage came from On High, so… I don’t know if it’s the Big Man Upstairs, but _somebody_ up there certainly likes you. Might just be because your husband's a Vet though… my side, we’ve always had a fondness for animals.”

“We like animals too!” Ruby protested, as though that was the real question to be answered here.

“Yeah, you like the ones that are on _fire,_ we like the ones that are-”

“Zwei is a _good boy!_ And just because he has two heads and breathes fire doesn’t make him any less of a good boy!”

Pyrrha could tell she’d lost control of this situation. With a raised hand, she silenced Ruby and then turned to Torchwick. “I’ll consider that deal acceptable. But I’m not willing to take you at your word that there’s nothing I need to fear from _your_ side.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded, “and if that’s all, then I’ll take my leave.”

Pyrrha gave him a curt nod as he disappeared in a blinding light. She would be angry, but she first needed to get Jaune up to bed and make sure he was okay. With Ruby’s help, they delicately carried him upstairs and tucked him in.

He looked… rather cute like that. Like he’d just gotten tuckered out after a long day at work, instead of attacked by some holier-than-thou bitch, cruising to get her _wings_ torn off. She gave Jaune a gentle pat on the head and turned to Ruby, hoping that her knowledge of the underworld would have some guidance here.

“Mistress… I hate to say this,” and she looked so upset that it was honestly hard for Pyrrha _not_ to pull Ruby into a tight hug, “but you need a proper assistant. I’m not… good at this...”

That pushed Pyrrha’s tender heart over the edge. “Ruby...” she soothed, “you shouldn’t blame yourself—Jaune and I are _very_ happy with your services,” and she didn’t miss how _that_ brightened Ruby’s disposition! “And we just have to learn more about how magic-”

“B-but that’s the thing!” Ruby interrupted, “You’re a Princess of Hell, and so you… you _need_ someone who knows the magic, the inner workings of Hell’s bureaucracy, and I’m… I’m just not _that.”_

She seemed so sad to say it, but at the same time, Pyrrha could tell that Ruby was looking out for her best interests. She'd taken a huge risk admitting it, and she wasn't looking for reassurance. Taking a deep breath, she looked down to Ruby and finally said the words she’d been trying to avoid as best as she could.

“Alright. I’ll… consider hiring another a demon.”

* * *

Jaune wasn’t sure what had happened, but he woke up in the darkness to a very familiar feeling of a pair of lips wrapped around his dick, giving him a _passionate_ blowjob.

“Mmmm… Ruby,” he murmured, knowing _exactly_ how to reward his favorite slavegirl, “you’ve gotten so good at-”

“I have?” Ruby’s voice suddenly burst into his ear from… right next to him… “What have I gotten good at? Magic? Or- or, are you, do you like how I do… _sex?”_

But if it wasn’t Ruby—and a quick check to his left confirmed that Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully beside him—then who _was_ it? Summer? One of the sisters slipping back into their beds? Or… he had vague memories from whatever had happened to him in Hell of a _beautiful_ woman who did… something?

But his speculation was cut short as the figure beneath the covers at the foot of his bed decided to reveal herself. Rising up magnificently, her black wings unfurled revealing a beautiful face, her golden eyes glittering in the darkness, framed by jet-black hair and bearing a playful, mischievous look as she raised a finger to her lips and _shushed_ him.

“We certainly don’t want to wake the Missus, do we?” she asked, teasingly.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ruby whispered back, “Y-you’re not supposed to-”

And the Succubus raised her hand, invoking some kind of dark magic that suddenly turned Ruby’s voice into a dull monotone.

“Yes. I should not wake my Mistress. A good slave pleasures her Owners. I must help you pleasure my Master.”

And, suddenly, Ruby reached over to shove a fat nipple into Jaune’s mouth, silencing him as the Succubus went back to her _incredible_ blowjob, now sending wicked pulses of dark magic to accompany her ministrations as Ruby buried Jaune’s face in her tits.

It was _unbelievable!_ This demon… she was so fucking good at this! She’d bring him up to the point of climax, then back away, and yet, it wasn’t painful or torturous, because Jaune just didn’t want her to _stop!_

Ruby removed her tits from Jaune’s mouth, but before he could protest, she moved to sit on his face, her pussy pressed to his mouth, and Jaune couldn’t help but lick her, loving the taste of her sweet nectar on his tongue. _God,_ this was _amazing!_ The two sultry demonesses were giving him the thrill of a _lifetime,_ and the fact that it was all next to his sleeping _wife_ made it seem all the more perverse.

“Mmm...” Jaune’s heart rate _spiked_ as he heard Pyrrha sleepily shift in the bed, “Ruby, Jaune… I wanna play, too...”

He heard Pyrrha giggle softly as she started to kiss Ruby’s legs. “Somebody’s bold...” she said, “making a move on Master while I was sleeping...”

But any hope that Pyrrha might not notice something was off was spoiled as Ruby spoke up. “Mistress should return to sleep,” she said in her monotone, “I am to pleasure my Master while he-”

“Ruby?” Pyrrha suddenly turned alert, “What’s going-”

Jaune couldn’t _see_ what was going on, his face pinned between Ruby’s thighs, but he could certainly _hear_ that Pyrrha had glanced downwards, and with a rustle of the covers, he knew she could _see_ their intruder.

And then that _amazing_ mouth got pulled right off his dick as, with a sudden crackle of dark magic, Pyrrha _flung_ the Succubus across the room.

“Who- get away from my husband you _bitch!”_ Pyrrha screamed.

“Wh-what’s going- _Oh! MASTER!”_ Ruby, apparently released from the spell, realized that Jaune was eating her out and squealed in perfect joy as she came on his face. She giggled as she tottered on his face. “Wha-what’s going on?”

“We’re under attack!”

Ruby, impressively, immediately snapped to action with that command, leaping off of Jaune’s face and readying her own magic. But in doing so, Jaune could finally see his… attacker had been already subdued. The same black chains Pyrrha brought to bear against the sisters were now binding the Succubus to the wall… spread eagle for some reason, but most Succubus magic seemed to just do that on its own.

“Who. Are. You,” Pyrrha growled, black fire rising off of her hands.

“She’s Cinder Fall!” Ruby answered, slightly in awe, “She’s… she applied to be your secretary when-”

“Sexretary,” Cinder corrected.

“Do NOT!” Pyrrha roared back, making Cinder cringe in… probably fear, but also, probably more than just that, “Use THAT WORD! In MY HOUSE!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jaune cut in, “is this about a _job?”_

“Well...” the sinful sex kitten _purred,_ writhing in her chains, “After I had a taste of your husband, I just couldn’t _help myself...”_

If she was deliberately trying to get Pyrrha’s rage up, she couldn’t have picked a better way to do it. There was no eruption of black flames, no terrifying revelation of her demonic form, no… Pyrrha grew _calm_ and _quiet._ Jaune had seen this with Ruby, had seen this when he forgot to make plans for their anniversary, and he knew that it was an undeniable sign that his wife was _beyond pissed._

“Ruby,” she calmly instructed their pet, “I believe you and Jaune had some… unfinished business?”

“M-Mistress!” Ruby protested, not realizing what a mistake she was making, “S-surely we need to-”

“It’s alright Pyrrha!” Jaune cut in, terrified of where her wrath might go if Ruby objected to an order. “She was under the effect of a-”

“Jaune.” Her voice was sweet, even playful. But he could hear the force behind it, reminding him _not to get in her way._ “I noticed you got Ruby off, but Ruby… didn’t do anything to help you reach your satisfaction… poor baby… you must be _so_ turned on right now.”

Jaune… was not sure what to say in response to that.

“Ruby... if our _guest,”_ and she shot a wrathful glare to Cinder, “wants a taste of our Master, perhaps you should show her how _good_ he is with us Succubi...”

Now he was starting to piece together what Pyrrha intended… but he only had a moment before Ruby eagerly shot to his side.

“H-how would you like it, Master? S-should I suck you off? Or would you like to take me from behind, or a mating press, or m-maybe,” and her voice dropped very low, “y-you might like to… fuck my butt? Maybe? Maybe a little?”

Jaune was about to say something, but he heard a sudden _moan_ from behind him, and turned to see Cinder’s face twisted in pure sexual ecstasy, as Pyrrha kneaded one breast in her hand and had the other’s nipple between her teeth. Between Cinder’s legs, Jaune could see that Pyrrha had her tail wrapped around Cinder’s… and was driving the point of it into Cinder’s pussy.

“Don’t mind me, honey,” she replied sweetly, looking up from Cinder's chest, “I’m just going to be making sure our visitor _enjoys_ the little show you and Ruby will be putting on for us… I’ll make sure she enjoys it for a _very long time.”_

Jaune did not like the way his wife was saying that, but he didn’t really have an option here, did he? Particularly from the way she was emphasizing “very long time,” but he couldn’t dwell on it too long before Ruby pulled his attention back to her.

“Please Master...” she started, bashfully, “I… feel really bad about getting mind controlled like I was just a junior Succubus all over again. I really screwed up, and I don’t think I’ll feel like I’m forgiven until you’ve used my slutty body as your personal pleasure toy!”

This… was definitely one of those parts of Succubus culture Jaune was only vaguely starting to get used to. But he knew it was important to Ruby that she knew she wasn’t in trouble, and the best way to do that was to… drain his balls in her. Which, although it was probably not the biggest issue right now, was something Jaune had to admit, he _really_ wanted to do. _Especially_ after that interrupted blowjob.

“Alright Pet...” he started, trying to sound stern and demanding, “How quickly can you have your asshole lubed up for me?”

Ruby’s silver eyes sparkled in pure joy as she raised a hand and uttered a quick invocation (he’d have to thank Summer for all she’d done… maybe by having Pyrrha eat her out?) and then gave him a cheerful “Right now!”

Getting Ruby into position, Jaune and Pyrrha shared a predatory grin, as he glanced over towards their helpless prisoner. He wasn’t sure if this was exactly what she wanted, but, well, he would have some fun with this.

* * *

Master Jaune was fucking her butt!

Ruby couldn’t believe her incredible fortune as she felt his cockhead press against her asshole, squirming her tight little butt in anticipation of how good it’d feel once Master had claimed her final hole. _And_ she could tell how jealous that naughty slut on the wall was, watching as Ruby got rewarded as Mistress toyed with her!

And then, with a glorious _thrust…_ Master _took_ her!

Ruby gasped as he suddenly flooded her with his incredible sexual energy—every time they had sex, Ruby had to _wonder_ how there was a mortal _this_ tasty!—and gasped again as she felt him push deeper into her. She was so glad her mother had taught her this spell! She was being an extra good girl for her Master and Mistress, and she loved how _tight_ and _full_ she felt as his length slid up into her butt!

“God, Ruby!” Master groaned, “Fuck! This is _amazing!”_

“Th-thank you, Master!” she squealed, “A-anytime y-you want to fuck my ass, you can do it! It’s what I’m here for!”

“God!” he gasped as he started thrusting, making Ruby feel like the most special and loved Succubus in the whole world!

“F-fuck me! K-keep fucking meeeeeee!”

And she could see how pleased Mistress was, touching herself while she watched Ruby get fucked by Master. Ruby was always so jealous when she had to watch as Master fucked Mistress up the butt, making her bark like a dog or beg him to treat her like a nasty little whore, and Ruby just had to watch and imagine that it’d be _her_ getting Master’s attention…

Though, now that she thought about it, there was a lonely little Succubus who wasn’t getting _any_ of Master’s love!

“Isn’t he _delicious?”_ Ruby cruelly asked the bound Succubus who writhed under Mistress’s touch, “You saw how much better his cock is than any other mortal you’ve ever had… but that’s _nothing_ compared to getting fucked by Master!”

Mistress laughed, quickly casting a spell prohibiting the bitch from climaxing for as long as she was bound in her chains. “Oh, I’m sure you can taste just the residual energy from their session, can’t you? I can, and it’s _perfect.”_

M-Mistress liked the way her sex with Master tasted? Ruby nearly squealed in delight, until Master made a sudden thrust that made her _actually_ squeal in delight! But Ruby had always felt guilty about how tasty it was to be there as Master and Mistress had sex, and hoped that her love for Master was at least a little tasty as well, so that they weren’t disappointed in her… and this was just proving to be the Best Day Ever!

Feeling the fabric of the bedspread beneath her as Master fucked her tender asshole like it was a second pussy just brought Ruby so much joy, especially with how obviously jealous the naughty girl being punished by her Mistress struggled against her bonds.

“Y-yesssssss,” she moaned, “Yes, they’re… oh, _Salem!_ They’re amazing! How is a mortal so- how can- how...”

And Mistress grabbed her by the jaw and yanked her into position to look her in the eye. “Because he’s my husband, you trollop. And he’s a better man than _you_ could ever ensnare!”

“I’m sorry!” she wailed, “I’m so-oooorry!”

“Oh, you’ll _be_ sorry. Once I’ve kept you on edge for _days,_ the only thought left in your _mind_ is going to be how _sorry_ you were!”

“Please! Please, Mistress!” she begged, and Ruby couldn’t believe how quickly the famous Cinder Fall, who always really scared her whenever she came over for dinner, crumpled before her Master and Mistress! They were the best!

“Please _what?_ ‘Please let me cum?’ Like I’d let a bitch like you get any pleasure after you tried to _steal my husband,_ you tramp!”

“N-no, please, mercy-”

“No mercy. I’m the Princess of Succubi, and I shouldn’t _allow_ such a weak and degenerate creature to continue to sully the name of our kind.”

“Salem! Oh, Salem! How are you so- so _good at this!”_ she wailed, her hips and tail jerking in an obvious, and hopeless, attempt to get herself off.

But as good as it was to watch her Mistress break a senior demoness down into her component parts, Ruby couldn’t focus on what was in front of her, as her Master was making her backside feel so wonderfully perfect! She closed her eyes, pressing her face into the bedspread as she moaned beneath her Master’s rough fucking. He was _perfect,_ so rough, so _powerful,_ as Ruby’s entire core was being all stirred up and remade into being his cocksleeve!

“Ruby!” he gasped, a tone of voice that told her she was about to receive her reward!

“Master!” she cried out in joy, “Use me!”

And he _did._ Pumping her bowels full of his precious spunk, Ruby shuddered and finally allowed herself to cum, screaming in joy as Master flooded her body, her being, her _essence_ with his love. She wanted to do nothing more than black out from the overwhelming pleasure, but she knew she had to hold on. 

Because this wasn’t about her pleasure.

It was about breaking the slut who’d tried to make a move on Master!

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby switched positions, again and again _and again_ , one tormenting Cinder while the other was pleasured by their Master.

And Pyrrha luxuriated in it, switching from being the cruel Mistress to being her Master’s submissive toy, encouraging him to degrade and punish her in any way he could imagine. And thanks to Succubus magic (she _really_ had to thank Summer for it, and she didn’t even feel conflicted on that thought anymore!) they could keep going. All night. All day. All _weekend_ if she wanted to, but it seemed that Cinder Fall, in spite of her “fearsome” reputation, wasn’t much more than a weak little slut when up against a _real_ demoness.

She squeezed Cinder’s tit, admiring it’s heft and firmness as her fingers sank into her flesh, and Cinder, tongue lolling from her mouth, could only giggle in pleasure.

“Not so tough now, are you?” she sneered.

“No, Mistress!” she cheerfully slurred, “Brains _allllllll_ gone, jus’ a horny fuckpuppet for my Master and Mistress now!”

“Wonderful. I bet you want to cum now?”

“Only if my Mistress 'lows it," she answered, correctly, “Cause I’m a silly slut who duzzen get to choose when she cums or not!”

“Excellent. Now...” and Pyrrha smirked as she looked down on her new, mind-broken pet, “what were your plans here.”

Cinder giggled. “I was a stupid, silly girl who wanted to be Mistress’s assistant, and I was told the best way to do that was to try and fuck Mistress’s husband like a total slut, but now I know that only means I’m yer fuck-drunk li'l toy!”

Pyrrha was about to mock the slut, but then she realized… hell, she _needed_ an assistant, didn’t she? And Cinder’s resume had been impressive… As much as she hated it, she was starting to see that there was really only one way forward with this.

“Jaune?” she asked her husband sweetly, who looked up from where he was driving Ruby to the brink of madness with his hands. “I hate to interrupt, but once you’re finished with Ruby, could you come over here?”

With a quick move, Ruby _screamed_ her seventh orgasm of the night, and collapsed onto the bed. They were overworking her for this, Pyrrha knew, and they’d have to do something to make it up to her later. Maybe something to make it clear that Cinder would be beneath her in the new hierarchy?

But she had time to think of that later, as her husband came over, bearing a wicked grin. “Let me guess… time for me to finish her off?”

God, she loved this man.

“Yep.” Cinder’s smile grew wide as she said that. “I’m going to lift the enchantment on her, and I want to see you fuck her until she cums the last of her little slut mind out.”

“Sounds fun,” Jaune smirked.

“But… once that’s done… I think Ruby’s earned the right to have a pet of her own… and I do need an assistant,” she looked down at the confused Succubus as she lifted the edging curse, “I’m going to put your brains back in, but you’re gonna be our little sex slave on top of everything else. Understood?”

“Yes! Yes!” she squealed in delight, “Please! Please fuck me, Master!”

As Jaune’s dick slipped right into her dripping pussy, she shrieked in joy. Jaune laughed, “I bet you’re gonna be a good girl for us now, aren’t you?”

“I am! I _am!”_ she panted, her overtaxed pussy desperately trying to pleasure her new Master, “I’m gonna be the bestest slut ever! Gonna- gonna be yer little pet whore!”

“And you’re going to do whatever Ruby tells you, right?” Jaune asked.

“Y-yes, Master! I’m her bitch! I’m- I’m your bitch and her bitch and her biiiiiiitch! Salem! Master! I- I- FUCK- MAAAAAAASTER!”

She screamed and came the black chains binding her to the wall disintegrating as she collapsed into Jaune’s arms, the sudden shift in weight pushing him even deeper as her cries grew louder and Jaune _released_ into her, releasing a massive wave of sexual pleasure, soaking Pyrrha and Ruby both in Jaune’s _magical_ essence.

Oh, Pyrrha wasn’t even _mad_ at her new assistant anymore. She just wanted to have more sex!

* * *

Cinder sighed in contentment as Ruby roughly shoved the plug up her butt. She knew it was important to show her respect for the hierarchy, and, as Pyrrha’s new personal assistant, she wanted to show appropriate submission and obsequiousness to her predecessor. Plus, she rather enjoyed being disciplined by the daughter of her mentor. There was something so incredibly _hot_ about being the property of a weaker demoness, and Cinder _adored_ the way Ruby punished her.

“And you have to wear that _all day!”_ Ruby cheered, as though this was the toughest punishment she could imagine. Not that Cinder would correct her; she enjoyed the way Ruby’s attempts at sinful depravity were so adorably amateurish.

“Of course, sister,” she made a point to gasp as she spoke, “I endeavor to serve my Master and Mistress with the same zeal as your example.”

“Do you, um,” her new Master cut in, “have to do that at the breakfast table? While I’m drinking coffee?”

“My apologies, Master,” she said with appropriately lowered eyes and a respectfully seductive voice, “Would you prefer if I were disciplined _under_ the table? So that I might better serve-”

“And I’ve learned not to give my opinion on demonic matters,” he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. But she knew he enjoyed it—Cinder wasn’t going to miss out on one of the _main_ perks of the job and lose access to this mortal’s delectable sexual energies by being out of line.

And she knew not to push it as her Mistress quickly entered the kitchen, grabbing her thermos of coffee and bagged lunch.

“Oh, Mistress!” Cinder snapped to business mode, “There’s a matter from Stygia that needs your approval—purely ceremonial, but it can’t be delegated.”

“Can it be delayed.” Not a question. A command. Cinder admired how blunt her Mistress was on these matters.

“Until tonight, but no later than that.”

“Fine. I’ll take care of it then. Anything else to report?”

“I’m handling the review of the Succubi that Queen Salem requested—you’ll have to present the report, but you shouldn’t need to concern yourself with the work. Things are proceeding smoothly, but I’ll alert you to any possible problem areas we might need to get ahead of.”

Pyrrha nodded, contemplatively. “Alright. Well, I’m headed off to work, and from here until I get home, I’m 100% focused on running this tournament.” It was quite unusual for a demon, particularly a _Princess of Hell_ to have a day job, particularly one like… teaching martial arts and physical fitness classes, but her Mistress played by her own rules. “Don’t contact me unless it’s urgent. Any last notes?”

Cinder nodded. “One small thing, you got a summoning request from a… young witch at the Coven of the Unyielding Law. I had thought it was Belladonna at first, because the summoner claimed to be familiar with you, but-”

“It’s probably nothing!” Ruby suddenly blurted out, “Th-there’s no way you got summoned by anyone at Blake’s coven, of course!”

Pyrrha and Cinder both stared at the Succubus as she slowly blushed harder and harder as the silence stretched on. Cinder spotted an opportunity for advantage, but knew not to press it now. And covering for Ruby could bring advantage as well... “Either way, the witch was _far_ beneath your level, and I warned her against contacting you again. But for security, I think it would be wise if Ruby and I did a review of the reach of your Demonic Influence—according to this witch, she’d been having strange dreams-” hard to miss how Ruby reacted to _that,_ “and I want to make sure it’s not your influence growing beyond your knowledge.”

“Thanks Cinder,” she off-handedly replied before giving her husband a goodbye kiss, “You’ve been a great help.”

Cinder preened at the compliment. For once in her career, she was prostrating herself before a mightier demon with no plan to subvert or overthrow her. Cinder had no desire to see Pyrrha thrown down before her, though, perhaps, it could be a fun game to play with Master Jaune… she’d have to pencil that in for their next session. But no, Cinder followed Pyrrha because, for once, she’d discovered a Succubus who was simply _more_ than Cinder was, or even aspired to be.

A Succubus acting under the auspices of Wrath? Driven by marital love? Cinder never could have _imagined_ such a combination, and yet, Pyrrha was completely rewriting the game, _without even realizing it._ Cinder had taken to her service with the zeal of a convert, who realized that whatever goals, whatever agendas she might have had… _this_ was so much bigger.

She knew she hadn’t seen even _half_ of what Pyrrha Arc-Nikos was capable of, and Cinder would follow her to whatever depths of Hell, whatever new depravity and lewdness she would pioneer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and ideas for this chapter!


	6. In The Arms Of An Angel

Having lunch at Summer’s was an unexpected treat.

Mostly because, in a complete reversal of the last time Jaune was in this suburban, ranch-style home, Pyrrha was _delighted_ to be there. She was chatting with Summer and Ruby like, well, like _none_ of their past relationship was the way things used to be. Pyrrha was thanking Summer for sending Cinder their way (Jaune couldn’t disagree there—Cinder was an invaluable assistant, and, yes, a very sexy woman he rather enjoyed sharing with his wife), while Summer was eager for all the juicy details of her “breaking.” She seemed particularly proud of Ruby, practically _beaming,_ as she bragged about the role she played in defeating Summer’s former protege.

If it wasn’t for the fact that they were talking about Jaune sodomizing her daughter, it would have been a very sweet and motherly scene.

Jaune mostly just blushed and insisted he wasn’t all that special when his girls started talking him up. Frankly, Jaune was just happy to have the chance to see Pyrrha _happy._ Things were actually good at home. She had Cinder to help out with the demonic aspects, was getting along _great_ with Ruby, and, really, she wasn’t _angry_ as often as she used to be. That was the best part. Pyrrha’s… jealousies were intense, as the fact that she’d conquered a major chunk of _Hell itself_ out of a sense that certain denizens were making a move on him could attest to, but they also weren’t _good_ for her. They stressed her out, made her feel insecure and unhappy while Jaune was _always_ and totally devoted to her.

It meant the world to Jaune that Ruby, Summer, and Cinder had been able to help Pyrrha out so much. He’d drop all other women from his life if it’d make Pyrrha happy, but now, the three of them were doing as much to make Pyrrha happy as they were making _him_ happy, and that was what was most important in life.

The conversation had switched to tea, and while Jaune had a Ruby-like ignorance of the world of tea, Pyrrha and Summer were _very_ well versed in it, and were now debating the pros and cons of different teas, using the sort of words that Jaune had heard Pyrrha used before, but were wholly gibberish to him.

Yes, that was also a plus, that Pyrrha had someone she could talk _tea_ with. Her instructors at the dojo had joked to him before that Pyrrha was always a few days away from converting the whole operation from martial arts to tea ceremony, and he knew this was another way for her to scratch an itch that Jaune and Ruby couldn’t for her.

So while his wife was talking tea, Jaune turned to Ruby. “So… I take it you’re not a tea-head, either,” he whispered.

Ruby shook her head. “Coffee… tea… they’re both yucky.” She stuck her tongue out for emphasis. “Hot chocolate is _good_ though, even if chocolate came from, you know... the other side.”

Chocolate came from Heaven? That…well, that validated some of his friends’ bumper stickers, that was for sure. But there was something more important in Ruby’s statement that had to be addressed. “Ruby, you know… we’d be happy to buy you some hot cocoa mix if you-”

“Oh no!” Ruby protested, “You’re not supposed to worry about me like that! My duty is purely to serve for your entertainment and comfort!”

“Ruby!” Jaune laughed, “You know that Pyrrha and I both _love_ you, and that means we’d be happy to get some hot chocolate for you.”

Ruby blushed, her silver eyes darting to the floor. “...Thanks,” she sniffled, “That... I just love you guys so much, you’re- _you’re the best!”_

Jaune had to smile at his adorable little sex demon. She was _painfully_ cute, and Jaune still wasn’t sure _how_ she was real. Ruby was… she was a treat, that was for sure. But, now that he was thinking about it… he did have a question for her.

“But I have to ask, how did you have hot chocolate if it’s from, um, the other place?” In Hell, apparently, he was supposed to use euphemisms for Heaven. Whether it was because he actually had to for magical/spiritual reasons or if it was just a cultural thing, Jaune grasped that it was important to Ruby, so he wasn’t going to break their taboos.

“Oh, um, my Aunt Raven, she’s Yang’s mom, and-”

“Wait,” Jaune interrupted, “Raven… is that… that the Archangel your dad mentioned?”

“Yeah. Her brother—my Uncle Qrow—is nice, though, and he brings us gifts from Heaven sometimes.”

Jaune stared in mute amazement. “So Yang’s… half angel and half demon.”

“Yes?” Ruby asked with a quizzical look, “It’s pretty uncommon, but it’s not like it’s _that_ big a deal. She’s still _Yang.”_

Jaune realized what he was saying, and his incredulity at it, might accidentally be something considered offensive in Hell, and so he quickly changed tacks. “Sorry, it’s just that… never really learned that that was a situation that could _happen_ back in Sunday school.”

“Well, it’s, um, maybe more than ‘uncommon,’ and it might be… a little… illegal, but Yang’s still my sister and I still love her and nobody’s allowed to be mean to her for being-”

“It’s okay Ruby.” Jaune knew the signs of when Ruby needed to get calmed down before she got herself too worked up. “It’s… really touching, seeing you with your family. You’re a really sweet girl...”

Mistake. She was already starting to get worked up, and Jaune knew he was basically flipping the switch in the _opposite_ direction rather than slowing her down, and Ruby’s gears didn’t like switching that fast.

Eyes sparkling, pointed tail wagging behind her, Ruby looked at Jaune like she was about to cry.

Giving Ruby a hug, he just held her against his chest, letting her feel warm and enveloped as she let out some of that energy. He heard Pyrrha and Summer _coo_ at him and how sweet he was (though… Summer’s tone was a little… Summer), and Jaune didn’t even mind. He really was lucky, wasn’t he?

* * *

Summer _adored_ her new Master and Mistress. If they weren’t just the cutest pairing in any realm, they were also the ones who made her baby girl just _so_ happy (the way Jaune was hugging her Ruby right now… _oh,_ to be young and so _perverted_ again!), _and_ they were the best lay Summer had had in endless aeons! She was so lucky to have known them, and she knew that Pyrrha would do an _exceptional_ job in her old role, furthering the cause of depravity.

Especially now! Summer was _struggling_ (Her! The former Princess of all Succubi!) to keep from squirming in her seat as she enjoyed the undisguised _lewdness_ of their discussion. It was like Pyrrha didn’t _care_ about the proper divisions of power in Hell, and was treating her like she was a good friend, rather than her wretched and defeated slave. They were sharing tea together, with Pyrrha’s _husband,_ and they were just… talking! Like she did with Tai! Oh, how positively _scandalous!_

It almost made Summer feel like she was letting her Master and Mistress down! She had prepared _quite_ the surprise for them, as a tribute to their superior status, but now she was worried it wouldn’t match up!

But a sudden knock on the door told her that her surprise had finally arrived.

Telling her guests not to worry as she quickly darted off to the door, Summer felt like she just needed to _squee_ with excitement! She’d spent so much time setting this up and planning for it to be _perfect,_ and she was so, so excited! It was hard, but she _had_ to keep it together!

Still, she couldn’t help herself from flinging open the door, only to see an Archangel standing before her.

Long white wings, bountiful dark hair, and an even more bountiful chest! Those _piercing_ red eyes and those _amazing_ hips! And, oh, that _sexy_ look of pure disdain!

“You said this was important,” Raven said, gruffly, “so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t keep me waiting.”

“Right this way,” Summer purred, invitingly as she led Raven into her living room, where three pairs of eyes immediately locked onto the angel. “There’s been a power change in Hell, and I would like to introduce you to my new Master and Mistress—and the new Princess of the Succubi—Jaune and Pyrrha!”

Raven whirled on her, “I already _knew_ that!” she hissed, “You said you had something… oh, for God’s sake, Summer! _No!”_

“No?” Summer asked, confused.

“No, what?” Pyrrha asked, even more confused.

“I am not having sex with your husband again! I’ve told you, this is-”

“But he’s not my _husband,_ Rae!” she chuckled, “Tai’s still my husband. Jaune’s my _Master,_ and he’s an _exceptional_ lover, you really have to try-”

“Wait, _what?”_ Pyrrha asked, and Summer felt her thong get _drenched_ at how _jealous_ her Mistress sounded, _and_ the thought of what wicked punishment she’d surely cook up for her later!

“Mom, I don’t… I don’t think Aunt Raven should _be_ here...” Ruby mumbled.

“As much as I hate to say it,” Raven growled, “the Imp’s right.”

“I’m not an Imp!” Ruby protested, “I’m a Succubus, and my _Princess_ says I am doing a very good job, so take it back.”

But Raven’s eyes flashed at that, her holy aura _surging._ “Oh, well, if the _Queen of the Whores_ thinks so-”

“I _beg_ your pardon!”

All eyes turned to Jaune who had suddenly leapt up, a shocking display of force from her normally laid back Master. Where was normally a placid, even bemused expression was now furious anger, the sort of which even Raven didn’t seem to expect.

“I don’t know what history you might have here, but there is _no excuse_ to refer to Ruby or Pyrrha _like that.”_

“Is it not an accurate-”

“RAVEN!” and his tone was forceful enough that even _Raven_ shut up! “I am _telling_ you… to _leave.”_

Well… shut her up for a moment. “...Is this… is this a _joke?_ I am an Archangel of _War,_ and I don’t _like_ the tone you’re taking with me.”

“We’ve been _reasonable,_ Archangel,” Jaune glared at her “You’ve been rude to my wife _and_ my mistress-” and, _oh!,_ Ruby nearly swooned to hear that! Summer almost swooned too, to see her little girl in such a _lovely_ relationship! “-and I think it’s time for you to leave. Get. Out.”

Raven stepped forward, “If you think for one minute I’ll be persuaded to leave by a _human_ with-”

Summer smirked. Raven was Raven, just like always. “Well,” she smoothly cut in, “you’re here to _meet_ him, so either we’re going to do _that,_ or you’re going to leave. What’s it going to be, Rae?”

Raven froze. She might “not” want to have sex (if Summer could still pretend to believe her objections), but she _certainly_ didn’t want to seem like a fool. And now that Summer had provided her with a perfect excuse...

“Clothes off,” the Archangel glowered at Jaune.

“I- _what?”_

“You heard the voice from On High,” Summer giggled, “Ruby, be a dear and take care of our Mistress, I’d like Master to start with a little bit of a performance I’ve prepared...”

“Wait, Summer, I- _oh, RUBY!”_ her Mistress squealed as Ruby did an _excellent_ job casting the spell Summer had _just_ taught her! What a good and precocious daughter she had!

Raven, though, was focused _entirely_ on Jaune. “You’re being tested by the _Might of Heaven_ itself, human!” she declared, “So prepare to _prove_ your- _AIP!”_

Raven squealed as Jaune pulled her into a sudden and passionate kiss. _Mmmm…_ that _indescribable_ flavor, the perfect aperitif before her true meal, mingling suppressed Angelic desire and her Master’s _incredible_ flavor. What a treat for the senses!

For all her pretensions about holy purity and iron-willed discipline, Raven had a deep and powerful _craving_ for sex, and, more so, physical intimacy. She kept her secrets so well covered up, Summer had no doubt that none of her Heavenly colleagues had caught on, but Summer was a creature of lust, once considered the best of them (though more than happy to have passed on the crown!) and such secrets _cried_ out to Summer, like they were painted on her face (ooh! She should propose Jaune do that, too!).

Oh, she’d considered tempting and corrupting the angel, creating a great victory for Hell to have toppled such a champion of righteousness… but more so, Summer wanted to _help_ Raven. It wasn’t _good_ to deny so much of yourself like Raven did, and Summer genuinely felt for her. Sharing her with Tai wasn’t just a hot lay, it also meant the both of them holding her afterwards, making her feel _accepted._ And with Jaune... Summer had never met anyone who was so skilled at making people feel _loved_ on top of well-fucked.

Not that he was showing that side of him right now, of course.

Jaune was pawing at Raven, groping and squeezing her strategically as he passionately kissed her, making the Archangel struggle at his hands, her burning desire overwhelming even Raven’s impressive willpower. Slowly, he brought her down, the proud woman now pushed to the floor as Jaune topped her, something Summer knew Raven couldn’t _stand._

“N-no!” Raven cried, _forcefully_ breaking away from Jaune’s kiss, “You- you are _beneath_ me, you- you- you _scum!_ I-”

“Fair enough,” Jaune said, rolling onto his back, “If you’re ready to ride, I’d prefer it to _talking,_ if you don’t mind.”

With a quick spell, Summer dismissed all his clothing, letting his proud, _hard_ dick stand at attention for the Archangel’s awed gaze.

Raven froze. Summer licked her lips. Just like every time with Tai, she’d seen this before, this _delicious_ moment of indecision where stern, stuffy Archangel Raven had to confront the hot-to-trot harlot hidden beneath her angelic vestments! And Summer already knew how this ended.

With a moan, Raven dismissed her clothing and slowly—but resolutely!—mounted Jaune, her Master’s cock making the angelic beauty squeal like a _whore_ as she slid down his length. Summer could _see_ how wet she was, and knew that her friend was only going to get worse as her Master broke through _all_ of her barriers.

“Damn,” he chuckled, “You’re really good at this, aren’t you?”

“I- I-” Raven blushed, her hips _obviously_ moving by themselves, “Of- of course I’m excellent at this, I am a- AIIIIIIIEEE!”

With both his hands, Jaune gripped Raven’s hips and started _really_ giving it to her. Oh, Summer could just _live_ off their residual energy! She had thought Ruby hadn’t been _serious_ when she described her original relationship with Jaune and Pyrrha, just as a Succubus voyeur, but _oh,_ they were _tasty!_ And very well-practiced!

Tearing her eyes off the sight of Raven breaking down on her Master’s dick, Summer was pleased to see that Ruby was not holding anything back as she pleasured their Mistress. Her enthusiasm was _excellent,_ though Summer saw a few points on her technique that needed to be corrected… but she could get to that soon enough!

After all, now it was time for _her_ reward! Stripping naked, she lowered her pussy to her Master’s mouth, _delighting_ in the sensation of his tongue deftly playing with her folds, tickling and flicking her clit and making her _squeal_ just like Raven was! And that gave her a _wonderful_ idea...

Leaning forward, Summer caught Raven’s lips in her own, _loving_ both the sweet taste of an angel’s kiss as well as how _quickly_ Raven’s resistance broke. In no time, she was passionately kissing Summer back in pure, desperate _need_ as her Master’s cock filled her pussy and Summer’s tongue filled her mouth.

Without any prompting, suddenly Raven was squeezing her tits, and Summer _gasped_ with the pleasure of her blessed hands roaming over her bust. “Kiss them!” she cried, “Suck them! I know you love it, you slut!”

Raven didn’t require any more prompting than that, hungrily going for her tits while her whole body shook on Jaune’s dick. How wonderful, how _perfect,_ and as Raven moaned a long, low cry signaling her orgasm, Summer was just so happy that this was only the _start_ of their festivities!

* * *

Pyrrha was completely overwhelmed!

Ruby was relentless, going after each and every sensitive spot she could find with her fingers, her mouth, or just grinding her wet pussy against it, she was doing everything she could to _pleasure_ her, and Pyrrha loved it! Right now, they were making out, but Pyrrha really enjoyed the feeling of Ruby’s breasts rubbing against her own, their nipples tracing and tweaking each other.

And in return, Pyrrha kneaded and squeezed Ruby’s cute little butt, loving how it felt to sink her fingers into her soft and supple tush, feeling her tail _swish_ as she squeaked in enjoyment. She broke the kiss to glance over to where Jaune now had Raven pressed into the floor, her legs up in the air as he relentlessly pounded her, making the Archangel cry out, once again, as her climax overtook her.

“Honey,” she teased, “if you don’t cum soon, that poor angel’s going to think she’s no good at sex!”

Raven looked at her in dismay, a realization of her own possible inferiority. Serves her right, the mouthy bitch. To think she called her dear, sweet Ruby an Imp!

“Perhaps she could use some instruction?” Summer laughed, “Would you care, my Mistress, to teach the little slut a thing or two about how to please a man?”

Getting up from the couch, Pyrrha smirked to her husband. “Let’s try a new position,” she purred.

“A-and what should I do?” Ruby asked.

“I’ll take care of you,” Summer smiled, “I have to give a quick _evaluation_ of your recent performance and some pointers, after all...”

As hot as that sounded, Pyrrha’s attention had to be directed towards her husband and the Archangel still enduring the pistoning of Jaune’s dick. She hardly looked like she did when she entered the house—gone was her prideful bearing, her piercing eyes, her sense of smug superiority. In its place was an exhausted, messy woman who clearly loved every minute of her degradation.

Well, they could make it even _better._

“Get up,” she ordered Raven, who was reluctant to release her hold on Jaune’s dick, but she was far too weak to resist a direct order from Pyrrha. “All fours,” she commanded, and the angel obeyed, blinking in confusion and looking up, helplessly at Pyrrha. _So_ hot.

Summoning a strap on, she smirked to Jaune. “Let’s say we take this slut from both ends—that seems like the sort of thing that’d _really_ get her off!”

Jaune laughed and then made Raven _yelp_ as he spanked her fat ass. “I’d like to try your mouth if you don’t mind,” he told her, playfully.

As she submissively moved into position, Pyrrha couldn’t help but lick her lips as she watched the once-haughty bitch timidly wrap her lips around Jaune’s thick cock. But as fun as it was to watch, Ruby had gotten Pyrrha far too worked up to be _patient,_ and so she, without warning, _plunged_ her phallus into Raven’s pussy.

Spitroasting an angel with her husband had never been one of Pyrrha’s sexual fantasies before now, but now that she was trying it, she certainly wasn’t going to let this be a one-time thing!

Especially because watching Raven _gag_ on her husband’s cock, seeing her makeup run down her face as she teared up, struggling against the both of them mercilessly fucking her _silly—_ it was all was such a turn on! Giving her juicy ass a generous _slap,_ Pyrrha looked to Jaune. “I love that we can do things like this together, as a couple,” she said.

Jaune laughed. “Have I ever told you you’re the best wife ever?”

She stepped up the aggression of her thrusts as she watched Raven quiver and moan, overwhelmed as they ruthlessly took her mouth and her pussy. Jaune gripped her wings like handlebars as he facefucked her, and it was an incredible experience! Pyrrha felt a tremendous surge of _power_ come over her, the realization that she was making an _Archangel,_ one of the biggest forces the other side had, one she’d been told to worry about, her bitch.

Raven wasn’t nearly as skilled as Summer or Cinder was, but Pyrrha was getting off on seeing her get _wrecked,_ knowing that she and Jaune were capable of humbling such a holier-than-thou slut and teaching her a lesson she’d _never_ forget.

Pyrrha glanced over to Summer, smiling in contented bliss with her legs spread wide, Ruby’s face buried in her pussy.

“Oh, that’s very good, Ruby, but just a little bit higher—yes! Right there! And now- _Oh!_ Very good!”

Pyrrha smirked, wondering which group was being more depraved right now.

With a groan, Jaune finally finished, leaving the lucky little whore choking on his cum as she crumpled to the floor. What a mess of a girl she was, struggling to swallow as much as she could, and even licking up what spilled out of her mouth onto the floor. What a pathetic little slut!

But it seemed that her treat wasn’t quite enough for her. _“...more...”_ Raven gasped, “I- I want- _more…_ n-need more...”

Pyrrha looked down on her well-fucked bitch looking quite a bit more like the Queen of the Whores than Pyrrha did right now. Served her right.

“So…” she asked her darling husband, “you want her ass or pussy?”

“Hmmm,” Jaune pretended to ponder before giving her a salacious grin, “How about we flip a coin?”

“I love it!”

Using her magic, she summoned a quarter and flipped it, the disc catching the light as it spun in the air, deciding the fate of this angelic tart.

“Heads!” Jaune called as Pyrrha caught it out of the air.

“Heads it is!”

Jaune licked his lips. “Did Ruby teach you that spell to-”

“Get this bitch ready for you?” Pyrrha already had her hand in the air, tracing the incantation, “She’s _ready_ for you, honey.”

Sliding herself under Raven, Pyrrha was easily able to treat the defeated Archangel like a rag doll, easily moving her into place as she slid her strapon right back into her snatch. Grinning, she looked up to her husband, who didn’t even need Succubus magic to get hard again, ready to claim Raven’s last hole. Letting her tongue invade Raven’s mouth just as her strapon was invading the slut’s pussy, Pyrrha savored the way the bitch moaned into her mouth as Jaune pushed into her sphincter, making Raven’s eyes _roll_ up into her head.

She adored the feeling of timing her rhythm with her husband’s—as he pounded her ass, Pyrrha felt his _thrust_ press into her through Raven, and it was really driving Pyrrha crazy. And then she returned the favor, pumping her strapon into Raven’s slit, the two of them never giving her a moment’s pause as they relentlessly assaulted her. 

“You’re a pretty little slut, aren’t you?” Pyrrha taunted her, “You’d make a good Succubus, I think. Another little pet for my Master’s harem. What do you think?”

Raven’s eyes were full of helpless dismay as Pyrrha’s gaze pierced right through her. To see this haughty angel _Fall,_ to go from being a powerful servant of Heaven to yet another toy for Jaune to break… it was so _delicious!_

“N-no...” she stammered, “I’m n’angel, I- I dun wanna...”

“You’re _breaking,_ you slut!” Pyrrha laughed, punctuating her words with a particularly sharp _thrust._ “Where was that confidence you had when you came in? It seemed to only take a moment on my husband’s _dick_ before you submitted to him!”

“No, no, _please,”_ Raven begged, letting Pyrrha _drink in_ her despair, “I’m n-not a demon, d-don’t- don’t make me Fall, p-please Mistress!”

But then… Pyrrha felt as Jaune _stopped._

“It’s alright,” he whispered, gently kissing the back of Raven’s neck. “We’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want.”

“W-what?” Raven stammered as Jaune withdrew from her, and once he’d done so, Pyrrha, reluctantly, removed herself from Raven as well (though Raven also seemed a little reluctant to see Pyrrha withdraw). “Wh-why? Why would you... stop?”

“Because I don’t want to do anything to someone who didn’t actually want it,” he softly, but firmly, told her, “and if you’re worried about Falling, then I won’t risk it until I’m absolutely sure where your comfort zone ends.”

Ugh. Curse her husband’s commitment to sensible BDSM practices. She was a _Princess of Hell_ now, but… it was important to Jaune, so she’d… consent to having them use a safe word… if they _had_ to.

“So… do you still want to have sex with us?”

Raven looked at him, blinking away the tears in her eyes. “Yes,” she said in a quiet voice, “I would… I would like that.”

“We’ll give you some time to recover,” Jaune said, “and you can let me know what you’ve enjoyed and what you’d like to avoid.”

“Oh, _Salem!”_ Summer cried, causing Pyrrha to whirl around to see her and Ruby in a 69. Looking up from her daughter’s cunt, Summer giggled, “I’m sorry, but your husband’s just so- so… so _dirty!_ I can’t _imagine_ my daughter with such a lecherous beast! Oooooh, I wonder if they’ve even… _held hands!”_

Ruby squealed at that, her pussy squirting as she came from the sheer depravity of the thought. Pyrrha had to smile at her silly Succubi and their utterly bizarre sense of taboo.

Looking back to her husband, Jaune was stroking Raven’s hair gently, whispering sweet things into her ear as she curled up in his arms, her angelic wings wrapped around him protectively. It was such a lovely sight, but… Summer _had_ taught her this new spell that Pyrrha was quite eager to use… and the look on Raven’s face did suggest she was _rather_ horny still...

Tracing the spell just as Summer had taught her, Pyrrha was appreciative of how her many years of meditation and training had actually given her a _lot_ of the basics of spellcasting. She didn’t have anywhere near Summer’s experience with magic, but her level of focus and control exceeded most demons (who were… surprisingly a lazy and ill-motivated bunch when it came down to it) and made her a natural at casting, and with such an excellent teacher, Pyrrha had no trouble finishing the spell… and activating a Total Arousal Field in the room.

She smirked as Jaune and Raven’s eyes went wide, while everyone in the room _moaned_ in pure, lustful desire. Feeling Summer and Ruby’s hands upon her as Raven and Jaune started frantically making out, Pyrrha had a feeling they were about to have a _very_ enjoyable orgy!

* * *

Groaning in dismay, Raven looked around the room with bleary eyes.

_Fuck._

This always happened, didn’t it? She’d pop on down to Hell for an “urgent business matter” and _whoops,_ turns out the urgent matter was that Summer was horny and _bless it all,_ Raven had a _debilitating weakness_ for her. Something about Summer just… shut down anything _sensible_ in her thinking, and all of a sudden, she’d be dragged off to the bedroom for some mind-blowing sex and a deep sense that she’d really done it now.

 _Fuck,_ it had been incredible this time, too, hadn’t it? Raven had a soft spot for Tai, but she was really more into Summer, the dick was just extra, but glancing over to the blond, peacefully slumbering with the Princess and Ruby wrapped around him, she had to admit… begrudgingly… _very_ begrudgingly… he’d been a good lay. Easily Top 5 orgasms. In that he’d _given_ her her Top 5 orgasms in their session. And… and there was something _more_ to him, too, being wrapped in his arms...

 _Ugh,_ she’d had sex with a _human._ That was _definitely_ not something she was supposed to do!

Fortunately, she’d long since learned that “omniscience” didn’t count for much when most of her superiors were as deeply lazy as Hell’s top brass. Kept things in balance, though Raven would _much_ prefer to crush Hell once and for all and bring about the Unending Reign… but questioning the Leadership was a bigger cause to risk Falling than sleeping with a human.

Thank _The Secret Name_ she didn’t have any feelings for him… or for Summer. That would _certainly_ make her Fall, and she was _relieved_ that her angelic status confirmed that what she was feeling right now was just… a trial. An illusion. It was much better this way, as a proud Archangel, not as… some _human’s_ t-toy... The blessed human already had a harem of Succubi tending to his needs, he certainly didn’t need a fallen angel in the bedroom, too, giving him a swollen head.

Well, that had her thinking about another part of him _swelling,_ and that was Raven’s cue to go. Disentangling herself from Summer’s sleeping grasp (and, though she’d never admit it to anyone, struggling with _herself_ to extricate herself from Summer’s embrace), Raven took a moment to catch her breath before _forcing_ herself to get up.

Staggering up from the floor, Raven realized how _sore_ she was, even her _wings,_ which she wasn’t sure what they’d done to do that. Stupid demons with their stupid amazing sex. Shaking her head, she delicately stepped out of the thoroughly-trashed living room, searching for _something_ she could cover herself with.

“Hey Raven...” she heard a sleepy voice.

Whirling in surprise, she saw the blond looking up from being sandwiched between two Succubi’s tits.

Raven really shouldn’t have been shocked. If there was one thing she knew firsthand about this human, it was that he had a _stupid_ amount of stamina. Him _and_ his Princess. Fixing her fiercest glare on him (well, fiercest she could pull off while being an exhausted, naked, cum-splattered mess) Raven quietly hissed, “Consider yourself very _lucky_ to have experienced that, _human._ This is the _last time_ I’m answering a summons from Summer Rose or any of your damned lot!”

“O-oh,” he mumbled, “I just… just wanted to make sure you had a-”

“Had what?” she spat, “A good time? I am a _holy_ being, not your latest conquest! I bid you _good day,_ and don’t expect to-”

“-ever see me again,” an apparently awake Summer finished for her. Ignoring Raven’s _withering_ glare, she looked over to the human, “Don’t worry, she says that every time.”

“I-” Raven stammered, “I do _not!_ This is it! The last time we’ll ever-”

“Raven, _honey,”_ Summer said in that _stupid, understanding_ way of hers, “It’s not _healthy_ to lie to yourself like this! You _enjoy_ having sex with-”

“I do not!” she protested, full of righteous indignation, “I will not fall for your _lies,_ demon!”

But Summer had no rebuttal, no argument… just a look of sadness.

Of _pity._

And Raven couldn’t meet her gaze. She looked at the floor. She wouldn’t- she _couldn’t_ admit her weakness! Admit her- her _impurity!_ Not in front of the demons!

“You can all fuck off!” she shouted, flipping them all the bird as she bolted to the door, caring not a whit about her nakedness as she took to the sky, summoning a portal back to the Heavenly Realm. She’d explain everything later, she just had to get _going!_

* * *

With a great _yawn,_ Ruby str-e-e-e-etched her arms wide as she felt the pleasant soreness all over her body. Even her wings!

She glanced around the well-used living room to realize, to her embarrassment, that she was the last up. And she had a blanket on her, which made her feel _very_ loved. But it was time to get up, to go find Jaune and Pyrrha and see how she could be helpful. Also, breakfast, she could also go find breakfast.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Ruby saw as all around the table was… well, _everyone._ Mom and Dad were with Cinder, looking over papers with Pyrrha (the big report that Ruby was _so_ glad she didn’t have to do!), while Jaune and Yang sipped their gross coffee and talked about music bands… with the occasional interruption from Dad having to tell, for the _millionth_ time, how he once almost had a deal secured to acquire the Rolling Stones’s souls, _or_ the story about being at Woodstock. That one was the _worst._

He wasn’t even doing demon stuff in that one! He just saw Jimi Hendrix! That was _it!_

“Morning sleepyhead,” her mom teased, “we didn’t want to wake you when you just looked too cute sleeping on the couch!”

“Morning, Rubes,” Jaune said, raising his mug, “I actually had Cinder fetch some hot chocolate mix, so if you-”

Zooming over to the kettle, Ruby quickly started prepping her drink and-

And Jaune had gotten her miniature marshmallows!

Oh, he was the _best_ Master ever!

Sitting down at the table, cocoa in hand, Ruby listened in to her mom and Cinder giving Pyrrha pointers on how to talk to the Queen of Hell. Cinder finished passing over the summaries that Pyrrha pored over.

“Queen Salem expects you to present the report yourself, in private,” she explained.

“It’s not a big deal,” her mom said, soothingly, “Salem’s… a lot less than the hype, to be honest. Just remember to never contradict her on anything and acknowledge anything you say that she agrees with was _her_ idea first. Also, I used to show her pictures of Zwei and she was _all_ over that, so if Jaune has any cute dog pics-”

“Don’t even have to ask,” Jaune said, already fiddling with his phone. He always had the _cutest_ doggy pics from his practice!

“You’ll be fine,” she soothed. “I _know_ that Cinder did an excellent job preparing the report, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Ruby didn’t miss how Cinder—Miss “I’m So Great” herself—blushed at the compliment. What a dork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback, and thanks to everyone who asked for a chapter with Raven. As always, if you ask for something enough, I will probably give in.
> 
> And Happy Mother's Day, you degenerates.


	7. The Queen of Hell

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

And Jaune was _certainly_ a fool.

Flanked by Ruby and Cinder, Jaune raced towards the very heart of Hell itself, to face the Queen of all demons, to face Salem… and, hopefully, to save his wife.

“We don’t know that this is bad!” Ruby attempted to reassure him, “M-Maybe Queen Salem likes how we’ve been-”

“It’s a summons to present ourselves to the Queen of Hell!” Cinder took the opposite tack. “We need to prepare for the worst!”

Cinder had rushed to him and Ruby, telling him that, whatever had happened in the meeting his wife had with _the literal Devil,_ it had ended with Pyrrha not coming back and there being an explicit order for Jaune to present himself to the very Heart of Hell.

He didn’t know what he could do. Didn’t know what it would mean to “prepare for the worst,” but Jaune knew that, _whatever_ he was facing… he’d do whatever it took to save his wife.

They passed legions of demons who did nothing to delay or oppose them. Indeed, every one of them seemed to look away rather than engage with them. Whatever they were coming into, Jaune knew it was going to be unpleasant.

Finally reaching the great doors to the Throne of Hell, massive onyx _things_ decorated with pictures proclaiming the history of Creation… Jaune paused only a moment before grabbing the handle and throwing the doors open, leading his Succubi behind him as he marched right up to the Throne.

Where… his wife was seated.

Her horns had grown, somehow, even larger, her aura more fearsome, but Jaune’s attention was more drawn to the fact that his wife had a leash in her hand, leading down to a collar, wrapped around the neck of a demoness of pure white skin and hair, glowing red eyes, a blankly happy look on her face, and a furry tail wagging as she happily puppy barked at them.

Tearing his eyes off the sight, Jaune looked back to Pyrrha who gave him an apologetic look in return. “She… um, she asked about you, and I...” his wife, seated on the Throne of Hell, blushed _furiously,_ “got… jealous.”

“Pyrrha...” as relieved as Jaune was that his wife was okay, he knew he had to be stern here. “I thought we _talked_ about this...”

“I’m sorry!” she apologized, “I really… didn’t _mean_ to take over Hell! I just got _angry_ that she might try to-”

“Pyrrha.” He silenced her with a word. “We’re going home. And we’re going to have a talk about what happened today.”

Without a word, Pyrrha, glumly and silently, got up from the Throne and came down to her husband.

“ARF!” the former Queen of Hell cheerfully barked.

* * *

So.

Yang was now in the position where her _little sister_ was now chief slave to the _Queen of Hell._

And Yang was _thrilled_ for Ruby! Absolutely delighted that her little sis, who, not even a year ago, was terrified of ever actually having sex, was now the kept pet of the most powerful Succubus in the history of Creation! _That_ was impressive, and, more importantly, Yang knew that Jaune and Pyrrha made Ruby happy.

But…

She was also _jealous as Hell!_

Yang would _never_ cheat on Blake, and knew that her relationship with Blake was worth more than anything in any world, but _come on!_ Yang was a top-tier Succubus, and Ruby was probably having _Cinder Fall_ eat her pussy while the former _Queen Salem_ ate her ass! That was _ridiculous good luck!_

They were right now gathered at their parents’ place, where her mom was just _beaming_ with pride as her dad was talking up how surprised everyone in Misery was that _his_ wife and daughter’s Mistress was now Queen of Hell! But Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby didn’t seem as thrilled. If anything, they seemed apprehensive, unsure of what happened now.

“So...” Blake whispered in her ear, “Where’s Salem?”

“Cinder has her,” _lucky bitch,_ “Pyrrha wanted this to be family only.”

“Awww,” the witch snuggled closer to her on the couch, “I’m family?”

“You know you are, babe.”

Salem, she was- or, was she supposed to swear “Pyrrha” now? That was going to be a change. Either way, Yang loved Blake. She snuggled her darling kitty witch back. Enjoying how good it felt to be with her, especially in these uncertain times, Yang took a moment to appreciate how good she had it.

But then Blake whispered into her ear. “So… is there any way for, you know, you and me to get closer to Pyrrha? Like, politically? Or... otherwise? Cause I could probably replace _Goodwitch_ if I was close with the-”

She gave her ambitious girlfriend a playful swat. “Behave,” she told her in mock sternness… though also wondering if that now meant she had _permission_ to make a move for the both of them… Pyrrha was _super_ into watching her husband sleep with other women, after all.

But… she had more pressing issues to take care of. “Mom? Dad?” she asked, “Would you mind if we could have the room? I think Jaune and Pyrrha could use some advice without… any crowding.”

Her mother was about to object, but dad, who, in spite of his dadliness, seemed to have an uncommon wisdom when it came to understanding Yang, gently ushered her out of the room.

Yang turned to Jaune. “Alright, loverboy, your lady’s now the Queen of Hell, and you _don’t look thrilled,_ so let’s spill it: what’s going on here?”

Jaune nervously looked around for a moment, from Yang to Blake to Pyrrha to Ruby, then finally spoke up. “Okay… When this all… started, I thought that we were, basically, you know, just bringing in another girl into our relationship, even if she was a demon. And Pyrrha seemed to enjoy having Ruby and I, um, I enjoyed,” he blushed at this, “the threesomes, but… I had to admit… I didn’t see this ending with...”

“You ruling Hell?”

“Wait-” he paled at Yang, “am I- I thought-”

Pyrrha blushed. “You, um, you are still my Master, Jaune,” and then she clasped his hands in hers, “But I want you to know, I _love_ you, Jaune! I did all this _because_ I loved you—loved you so much I got jealous! But if you want me to relinquish my throne-”

“Not a good idea,” Blake cut in, “the spiritual… ecosystem, let's call it, relies a _lot_ on equally balanced oppositions. If the Throne of Hell goes vacant, we’re looking at a power vacuum on one side, and that could lead to really… catastrophic outcomes.”

Jaune looked pained to hear it, and Yang realized that Blake, as wonderful as she was, was also not the most comforting voice for this. So she had to step in.

“And think about it this way—Jaune, you’d make a _great_ King of Hell, and-”

“I like to think of myself as a _good person!”_ Jaune protested, “Not… responsible for the eternal damnation of-”

“Great! Just say that, then!”

Jaune blinked at her, owlishly, “I’m… sorry?”

“You don’t have to be all evil and tyranny. Salem ruled that way, but you’re in charge now, and nobody’s gonna mess with you if you want Hell to be turned in a more… _reform_ direction.”

“I would say,” Blake was quick to chime in, “if you need an advisor in such trying times, as a representative of the Coven of Unyielding-”

“Let’s... chill with the self promotion,” Yang chided her girlfriend. “But you can make Hell into whatever you want, so long as you check Heaven, which, cannot stress enough—not as great as you might think.”

“You’ve met Yang’s mom,” Ruby added, fairly rudely, “and she’s really...”

“A _huge_ bitch, for reals,” Yang completed the thought. ”Frankly, it’s really more of a cosmic pissing match that got started over… some dumb bullshit, they teach us this during Saturday School, but really, nobody listens.”

She turned to Blake who had a shocked expression on her face. “Oh… is it the whole ‘good and evil’ is mostly a rhetorical tactic as part of a-”

“You’re a _nephilim?”_ she nearly shrieked, “How did you never tell me you-”

“Let’s… talk about this later, not… in front of Hell’s ruling family.”

Blake seemed chastised by the reminder that the leadership of Hell was right in front of them.

Jaune sighed, then turned to Pyrrha. “I mean… to stay with Pyrrha, I’d be King of Hell or _anything,_ I took a vow at our wedding that I’d be with you no matter what, but the bigger issue is...” he took a deep breath, “Pyrrha, you _promised_ me you’d try to keep your jealousy in check. To do your exercises when you felt the anger coming on. That we were good with what we had, and you wouldn’t try to break another girl.”

“I know,” Pyrrha said, ashamed, “but I couldn’t _help_ myself! Salem started asking about you, about how you… tasted,” she blushed at that, adorably, “and I just saw red and, when I realized what was going on, I was bouncing her on my strapon while I sat on her throne! I didn’t _mean_ to turn her, but-”

“Pyrrha...” he rested his hands on her, “I’ve been part of enough orgies with you that you _know_ I love your kinky side, and I love sharing a girl with you, it’s just… I’m worried about your jealousy. You’ve been doing so well with your anger before now, and now I’m worried that becoming Queen of Hell is only going to make things worse—and I’m scared that _you’ll_ be unhappy. More than anything, I worry about how _you’re_ handling this.”

Pyrrha sniffled as she buried her face in her husband’s chest. Ruby’s eyes sparkled, evidently, she was falling in love all over again. Hard not to. Those two were cute as all Hell. Made Yang wonder if maybe matrimony might be worth it. But as Yang turned to Blake, she noticed she suddenly had a very peculiar look on her face.

“You know… and this isn’t self-advancement, but the Coven actually might be able to help with that. If you’d be willing to meet with my Mistress, of course.”

She saw Jaune and Pyrrha exchange a glance. Whatever they had to say in that silent look, they sure said a lot. But then, Pyrrha looked back to Blake.

“We’re willing to try it.”

* * *

There had been… a lot of changes at the Coven recently.

And Weiss wasn’t sure how she felt about them.

Chaos in Hell was good for witches. Opportunities abounded even for non-Demonologists as magical energy was opened up, contracts were rewritten, and new deals were made present. Weiss had Penny looking into a number of opportunities she saw in the spirit world that would quickly ensure she had a chance to maximize her advantage.

But… she couldn’t help but feel that this… _wasn’t good._

It had nothing to do with Blake’s sudden burst in prestige, which, surprisingly, Weiss wasn’t quite bothered by. Rumor was, Blake suddenly had a direct line to the new Lords of Hell, the sort of thing that _should_ have sent Weiss into a furor, knowing that her rival was now not only the favorite, but poised to be given her own Coven!

Except Weiss felt nothing like that. Because Blake’s connection to Yang (and the rumors that they were… dating, somehow) meant a connection to the presumed new Queen of Hell.

Pyrrha Arc-Nikos.

That name that seemed to circle around in Weiss’s mind, for reasons she _couldn’t_ comprehend. She remembered a night, feeling jealous, having a plan, then… nothing.

Well, not nothing. A note. Under her pillow. Apologizing. Twice.

She’d woken up and _immediately_ realized that things weren’t as they should be. Checking with Penny confirmed that they’d done something, something… demonic, and there was no memory of _what_ happened. Just a note.

A taunt? A threat? Some kind of inscrutable game played with their souls, their sanity?

Her wards had been wiped, and, apparently, Penny had been the one to do it. They both checked the other for traces of demonic corruption and they found _nothing,_ but… the name “Pyrrha Arc-Nikos” was left in a trace of a spell, a fragment so tiny, it’d taken all of Weiss and Penny’s combined skill to discover and analyze it.

An attempt to _contact_ Pyrrha Arc-Nikos was rudely rebuffed, but she did receive confirmation—the Princess of Hell known as Pyrrha had _not_ visited her. So then, who did?

And why was she having such _dreams?_

Wonderful and terrible in equal measures, Weiss went to sleep every night dreading both the dreams and being awoken from them. Dreams of slavery, servitude… _submission._ She was a pet, not a witch, made to wear a collar and ears and a tail, kneeling in obedience before her Master and Mistress, the two of them inviting her to _watch_ their glorious lovemaking as Weiss could only whimper and pant in admiration as she discovered new heights of lust and desire!

She had lost the ability to speak, the ability to do any magic whatsoever, but she hardly noticed it when such _pleasure_ was made available to her. She was with Penny, now reduced from a spirit of information to one of entertainment, her image switched from a silvery nimbus to that of a full-figured woman, dancing on a pole for the pleasure of their Owners. Weiss delighted to see Penny with her, and knew that Penny was delighted to be raised to such a worshipful position, a stripper on the most important stage in the universe. The two of them sometimes performed together, when Weiss was allowed to stand on two legs, and she felt such incredible love and closeness to her spirit in those dreams, she wondered if she should _tell_ Penny about it.

But she was also there along with another figure, a strange one, one she felt such _intense_ kinship towards, she felt like she had another _sister,_ and yet… could not place _anything_ about the girl. She just knew there was another, another she _adored,_ utterly and perfectly loved and desired for how deeply she utterly loved and desired their Master and Mistress. She was Weiss’s model, her inspiration, her muse… and she _longed_ for this strange girl to liberate her from her tedious existence as a witch.

Her fingers traced downwards, desiring greatly to relieve some of the pressure, though cursing herself that she _knew_ her fingers would bring her no satisfaction while she remained a free woman! She swore, inwardly, as she attempted again to cast the divination spell that would _tell_ her who she belonged to, but it _kept failing!_

Looking back to Penny, she suddenly noticed one of her alert wards was up, a notification that she was about to receive a visitor… and from the coloration of the ward, it was no less than Mistress Goodwitch.

As broken and dismayed as Weiss was, she _knew_ that she couldn’t present herself as anything less than perfect orderliness to the Coven Mistress. A quick check in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, and…

_Knock, knock._

She reached for the door and opened it. Mistress Goodwitch was there, a stern look on her face.

“Sister Schnee,” she said with a curt nod.

“Mistress,” she replied in a reverential tone.

“We have guests. From the Netherworld. _Significant_ guests, if you understand my meaning. I would ask that you accompany me to _greet_ these guests.”

Weiss was… surprised to hear that. She wasn’t a Demonologist, and she also knew she wasn’t Mistress Goodwitch’s top-ranked student! Something had to be up.

“Forgive my impertinence, but… shouldn’t this be a matter for Blake?”

Her Mistress gave her a slight, but knowing, smirk. “She will be with the visiting party. Sister Belladonna has… an interesting future, but one, I believe, distinct from us. I anticipate that _you,_ Sister Schnee, will… be a far more suitable leader for the future of our Coven.”

Weiss… should have been proud to hear that. Overjoyed. It had been her dream for so long, but the pluperfect was in effect there. _Had_ been her dream. Now her dream involved collars and leashes and glorious submission to figures of impossible perfection. But she was no closer to discovering _who_ those figures were, or if they were even _real!_

So she gave no indication of her distress as she dutifully followed behind her Mistress, feeling how _unsatisfying_ that word was in her mind when it wasn’t for her perfect, glorious Owner.

They arrived at the Coven’s Pentagram, the summoning circle that Weiss had, occasionally, had permission to use for her own research. Even in her current state, she was very aware what a big deal this was, knowing how _potent_ the wards and the magic in this room was. Managed by generations of Coven witches, it was a mighty piece of magical infrastructure, and it had to be, to greet Lords of Hell itself into their realm.

Weiss stood beside Mistress Goodwitch, channeling the dark magic they needed for this, sensing Blake’s signal on the other end (confirming that, yes, she was now in the inner circle of the new Lords of Hell and on the fast track to promotion in the occult world) and catching it in her hand, creating the network, and opening the summoning ritual allowing in…

All she could do was stare.

Blake and Yang Xiao Long were there, as expected. A demoness attendant was there, looking… not like the attendant to the King and Queen of Hell, and… the King and Queen of Hell.

Who, with a single look, absolutely _soaked_ Weiss’s panties and filled her mind with a single thought.

_That’s them._

* * *

Ruby had hoped that nobody would recognize her at the Coven. Yang and Blake had reassured her that they’d wiped Weiss’s memory and blanked any trace of her presence, but still, it was deeply awkward to bump into the girl you accidentally bound into eternal servitude to your Master and Mistress. A servitude so potent that it had nearly fried her mind and almost turned her into a zealous harem recruiter, at that.

So she _really_ hoped that 1) the girl wouldn’t be there and 2) if she was, she wouldn’t recognize Ruby.

And she was out on the first point, she knew that before they even were summoned when she recognized her magic in the summoning. But she got lucky on the second one!

Because the girl _absolutely, 100% did not recognize Ruby!_

But… she did immediately give Master Jaune and Mistress a look of pure, smoldering devotion that made Ruby realize that… maybe she didn’t forget everything? And that was very embarrassing.

Cringing in shame, Ruby nervously followed behind her group, trying not to look at the way Weiss was looking at Jaune and Pyrrha. Since this whole problem was about her Mistress’s jealousies leading to an ever-growing harem of mind-broken sex slaves, Ruby _knew_ she’d get in trouble if she revealed she’d secretly, accidentally, kind of… broke another girl. And then failed to cover it up.

The Mistress of the Coven was speaking to her Master and Mistress right now, very respectfully, but Ruby couldn’t pay attention to what she was saying, not while her mind was locked on the White Witch that was following beside her. But she kind of wished she _was_ paying attention, as the Coven Mistress suddenly brought them to the door and announced, “I will speak with the King and Queen in privacy, now. Weiss, Blake, please ensure that our underworldly guests are taken care of.”

And then the three of them stepped through the door.

Yang turned to Ruby. “Hey, Blake and I are… a little worked up right now, so you don’t mind if we go to her room and… you know, Succubus stuff?”

“Oh! Of- of course!” Ruby stammered, still finding her bearings.

Yang gave her a slap on the back. “Awesome! Because Blake tells me she’s enchanted a vibrator that’ll-”

“Yang!” Blake cut her off with a muted shriek, “You don’t have to tell your _sister_ that!”

But Ruby wasn’t really listening, just stammering out something noncommittal as Blake and Yang left. She turned to Weiss, only to realize… the White Witch was gone, too.

And that was probably bad.

And she was also kind of hungry, which was also not great.

* * *

Stepping into the elegant private chamber of the Mistress of the Coven of the Unyielding Law, Jaune had to admit that, even for someone who’d seen the Halls of Hell, the very Throne of Darkness itself, this was quite an impressive sight. Magical gewgaws and knicknacks floated in the air, occasionally turning and clicking, arcane sigils glowing at regular intervals. A tea server floated towards the both of them, and Mistress Glynda asked how they took their tea.

Both thanking her for the gesture, the tea set poured the three of them cups that floated into their hands. A floating saucer levitated beside him, to set his teacup down on, as Jaune took his seat next to Pyrrha.

But as remarkable as all this magic was, Jaune had to admit… it was hard to take his eyes off Mistress Glynda.

She was a stern looking woman, well put together, and wore a long white robe that had a surprisingly risque opening to reveal her not-inconsiderable cleavage. Even surrounded by the impossibly busty demons of Hell, Jaune had to admit, as a boob man, he’d have to do his best _not_ to get caught staring. Unlike her students, Mistress Glynda wore no hat, her blonde hair elegantly and precisely curled, and she completed the look with a pair of rectangular glasses.

Sexy librarian incarnate, basically, and Jaune had a very real concern that they might be seeing another burst of jealousy… not that Jaune would particularly _object_ if this meeting went the way most of Pyrrha’s jealousy fits went...

Dammit all! Jaune had to get his mind out of the gutter! They were here specifically _because_ Jaune wanted to try to get Pyrrha past her jealousies! And here he was practically _salivating_ over another woman, while his wife sat beside him! Hell and thunder, his wife deserved _better_ than this…

But his internal struggles were not noticed, or, at least, not commented on, as Mistress Glynda looked at them with an unreadable expression.

“According to my student, Blake, you two have an issue with how Queen Pyrrha took the Throne of Hell… and that you request my guidance to aid in your relationship.”

Jaune paled at the way she said that last bit. “I… I have to say, I don’t think that magic is specifically what we need to-”

She cut him off. “What you need to learn is not _magic,_ Mr. Arc-Nikos,” the witch cooly informed him. “This is a matter, I can tell, of your relationship. What you need to learn is _discipline._ You need to keep your _women...”_ she cast a disdainful glance towards Pyrrha, _“in line.”_

Jaune was about to protest, to stick up for his wife, but… he couldn’t deny the way Pyrrha had _shivered_ from the glance, had told him… Pyrrha didn’t need someone to come to her defense. She didn’t need a white knight, she had _never_ needed anyone to fight her battles for her. She was, even before she’d taken over _Hell itself,_ a warrior, first and foremost.

No, Pyrrha needed someone who’d _take charge_ of her. Who’d put her in her place. And Jaune…

Jaune could very much be that.

Looking back to his wife, he nervously asked, “Ummm… so what do you think of that, Pyr?”

But she looked back to him, her lidded eyes heavy with submissive lust, “What I think… is that it doesn’t _matter_ what I think.”

“Excellent,” Mistress Goodwitch began, a riding crop floating into her hand. “And I believe it is time to begin your _training,_ my King.”

* * *

There was too much on the line to fail now.

With Penny’s assistance, Weiss pulled out all the stops she had to make sure she could get to Ruby and, importantly, get her _alone._

This would be tricky, but Weiss was an extremely adept witch, and with Penny’s help, redirecting the wards of the Coven would even be possible. And Ruby had no idea she was coming…

Well, that was the sticking point. Weiss didn’t _know_ if Ruby was unaware of it this whole thing had just been a game building up to this point. Taunting her with the note, the half-remembered dreams of _bliss_ until she was driven mad and, once wholly broken, Weiss would _present_ herself to her demon Mistress and submit to glorious servitude!

She realized she was drooling, and not just from her mouth.

Weiss wiped her face clean with a handkerchief. She could admit to herself that, yes, that was the outcome she _wanted,_ but very rarely did demon deals deliver what you wanted from them. And temptation was usually the first step to self-destruction. But… wouldn’t it be worth it for even a glimpse of-

Weiss _slapped_ herself across the face. She had to focus! She was channeling magic at a level _well_ above what a student witch would be expected to do, and even with Penny’s assistance, Weiss knew that a moment’s loss of concentration could easily blast her apart.

_Or worse… miss my chance…_

She sighed at that stray thought, the last personal moment she’d allow herself before going all in on speaking with that demon and, hopefully, gaining some insight into what was happening to her. Drawing the great arcane pathways into her, Weiss held it in place, feeling her very self become a conduit of raw magic. She waited, feeling Penny trace the lines, the pathways she would have to follow. Attuning herself to the moment, she opened her inner eye and _theeeeeeeen-_

She _struck!_ With a single, swift spell, Weiss redirected all the magic of the Coven towards a singular purpose, and she _pulled_ the demoness, Ruby Rose, from her place and _yanked_ her into Weiss’s sanctum.

With a _yelp,_ the Succubus toppled over, flat on her butt.

Weiss was… beginning to suspect that maybe this hadn’t been a grand plan to ensnare her soul all along.

But still, she needed answers. And this demon had them. Conjuring white flames about her, she loomed over the Succubus who…

Cried out in a loud voice, “I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN IT! PLEEEEEEEEASE DON’T TELL ANYONE I-”

“Wait, wait, _what?”_ Weiss interrupted, “Just- _what?_ What happened, why did I have a note, why do I keep _dreaming_ of...” her voice trailed off, unsure how much to reveal at this time, “Having weird dreams,” she settled on.

The demon blinked at her, nervously. “Ummmmmmmm… do these dreams, um, have to do with, um… maybe being a… a tiny bit… obsessed with serving my Master and Mistress?”

Weiss wasn’t fast enough to hide the ecstatic smile that immediately broke across her face. “Yes!” she cried, “Yes, how can I-”

“That was an accident!” Ruby whined, “You weren’t supposed to-”

Weiss reeled at the revelation, but not enough to stop her from pressing her argument, not when victory was _so close!_ “How do you undo it, um- undo the undo, though, right? Can you, um, can you accidentally do that to me again?”

Ruby froze. Weiss held her breath. 

Moment of truth.

“You’re not… mad?”

Letting out a great _sigh_ of relief, Weiss smiled at the little demon. “No! I’m not mad! I want-” and she blushed, finally, for the first time, admitting out loud what she really wanted, “I want to _live_ that dream, to be a dutiful, _obedient_ servant to my Master and Mistress. Please,” and she looked Ruby right in the eye, feeling all the desperation welling in her soul, “I just want you to do to me what you did that night, without _un-_ doing it.”

Ruby looked conflicted… but then she nodded, and Weiss’s heart _soared._ “O- Okay,” she said, trying to find some resolution in her voice, “Okay, I can… try what I did. But, um,” she gave Weiss a guilty glance, “I’m not really sure… what I did? I kind of just threw my, um, threw my essence at you, and that evidently worked?”

Weiss nodded. “So you channeled your essence into my soul, corrupting it… Penny? Can you facilitate such a ritual?”

“Absolutely!” Penny chimed in, “I would love to assist in such a sensational work, especially if you could corrupt me as well!”

Weiss looked to Ruby, feeling the hope swell in her breast that she would _finally_ be restored to her rightful condition. She stretched her hands out, and began to cast. Clasping Ruby’s hands in her own, feeling Penny open up the channels of magic her soul would plug into, putting her own Art into the spell… at last, Weiss could feel that demonic corruption, that _blissful_ servitude, on the very _tips_ of her fingers. It felt good. It felt _right._

And Weiss wanted it _all._

* * *

Pyrrha _gasped_ as the switch left its _delicious_ sting across her ass. She savored the pain, luxuriating in it, before her Master gave her _another_ loving strike.

She was many things now. Mistress of Succubi. Queen of Hell. Sensei of Vale’s most prominent Dojo. Wife of Jaune Arc. And now, her Master’s pet painslut.

Counting off the strikes, Pyrrha delighted in how _forceful_ her Master was with her. After all this time, after all their experiences, she was still a submissive little pet at heart, and she _loved_ how Mistress Goodwitch had taken charge of their relationship. Especially because of the way she barely concealed her lust for Pyrrha’s Master!

Magical mirrors floated around her, giving Pyrrha multiple views of her Master, and how Mistress Goodwitch was running her fingers up and down his body. “Yes, my King,” she whispered in his ear, “Punish your disobedient little slut. Remind her who _rules_ her, make her _yours...”_

“Yes, Master!” she gasped, “P-punish me! I- I was naughty! You t-told me not to get jealous and, _ohhhhh,_ I did!”

“Admit it,” her Master sneered, “You’re such a fucking cuckquean!”

 _“Oh!”_ Pyrrha squealed, an uncontrollable burn of shame and desire mingling inside her, “Oh, _yes,_ I am! I _am!”_

“Fucking slut! Saying you’re jealous when you’re getting off on watching me with other women!”

“I’m such- I’m such a _naughty_ slut, Master!” Pyrrha _cried_ out in pain and arousal as Jaune gave her another meaty _slap_ to her butt.

“It’s only fair,” Mistress Goodwitch sighed, “that Master pays you back for being such a disobedient and ill-mannered girl...”

“Yes!” Another delightful _sting_ of the switch made Pyrrha squeal, struggling not to let herself cum, not to reach her release until she’d been given permission, “You should- you should-”

“Are you trying to instruct your _Master?”_ Mistress Goodwitch snarled, and Pyrrha cringed in shame.

“N-No, Mistress! I d-didn’t-”

“Honestly, my King,” she purred, “I don’t understand why you _put up_ with such a needy and disorderly little slut, not when a King as magnificent and powerful as _you_ could have any woman he desired...” she massaged his shoulders, making it _deliciously_ clear what woman she was specifically referring to.

Pyrrha whimpered as Mistress Goodwitch roughly _shoved_ her off her Master’s lap, sending Pyrrha tumbling to the floor. She looked up to see as the Coven Mistress invoked a quick spell, stripping her down to a lacy pair of crotchless lingerie, making Pyrrha _drool_ to see how gorgeous the Mistress was. Her naked body, with her full, beautiful breasts and artfully shaven snatch was on display, a work of art.

“My King,” she said with a reverential curtsy, “You _deserve_ the finest in women, and my Coven would be _honored_ to pleasure your magnificent personage.”

Master merely nodded with a smile, and Mistress Goodwitch cast another spell, stripping him naked and making Pyrrha _moan_ to see his gloriously stiff and powerful cock on display. She could practically _taste_ it, and his raw sexual energy flooded her with an uncontrollable desire—but even if her lust was unchecked, she knew she was a dirty, worthless _pet_ and needed to be an obedient girl if she wanted her release.

“Mortal pussy is so much better than used-up demonic pussy, isn’t it, my King?” Mistress Goodwitch asked, slowly sliding onto her Master’s lap, giving a slight _gasp_ as he penetrated her. _God,_ yes, it was so much better! Especially Mistress Goodwitch’s! She turned to look at Pyrrha. “Make yourself useful,” she sneered at Pyrrha, “and get _beneath_ me, where you belong.”

Pyrrha scampered up to the chair, kneeling beneath her betters, using her tongue to lick her Master’s dick as her fucked Mistress Goodwitch’s perfect pussy.

“Amazing!” her Master gasped, “This is- _Hell yes,_ this is how it’s supposed to be!”

“Oh, _yes,_ my King!” she squealed, “Humans- humans should rule Hell! Dominate your slut Queen and put her in her _place!”_

Pyrrha eagerly lapped at her Master’s balls, feeling Mistress Goodwitch’s pussy juice drip down on her face, savoring her humiliation and inferiority. She was Queen of Hell, but she would always be her Master’s bitch-pet, just as much as the former Queen is now!

When her Master came in that perfect pussy, she heard Mistress Goodwitch sigh in contentment. “I think your pet’s earned a little reward...” she whispered as she slid off Master’s cock, revealing the tasty cream left behind. Turning around to face Pyrrha, she seated herself on Master’s lap and commanded, imperiously, “Lick me _clean,_ slut.”

Diving in eagerly, Pyrrha was ecstatic to hear Mistress Goodwitch’s moans as her Master began to fondle her breasts and Pyrrha lapped passionately at her delicious snatch. The taste of Mistress Goodwitch’s sexual energies and the utter, whorish degradation that Pyrrha was experiencing filled her with such orgasmic bliss that it took all of her focus to keep from cumming her brains out.

That was, of course, until her Master commanded her with a single word: “Cum.”

And Pyrrha did not hesitate to obey.

When Pyrrha recorded, the three of them reclined together on a large bed, Mistress Goodwitch smiling to both of them. “My King, my Queen,” she said, respectfully, “I pray my services have been found useful, and your servant has not been found wanting.”

“It was _wonderful,”_ Pyrrha sighed.

“We might be making more than a few visits to your Coven,” Jaune added, and Pyrrha smirked to see how Mistress Goodwitch’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink at his promise.

Then she heard a knock at the door. Mistress Goodwitch’s eyes narrowed as she turned to the door, Pyrrha suddenly realizing that this was _not_ expected, but before she could rally any of her demonic powers, the door opened and… a Succubus strode in.

And not one she recognized.

Her hair was snow white, as was her corset and thong. A long white tail swished behind her as white, batlike wings rose behind her. Long opera gloves covered her hands, and she sashayed in on high stiletto boots. She wasn’t… this wasn’t somebody Pyrrha knew, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it, especially with Cinder and Ruby gone.

But Mistress Goodwitch apparently recognized her. “Weiss,” she gasped, “how- how did you-”

However, the girl did not seem to mean any harm. Rather, she gave a graceful curtsy, and then prostrated herself before them.

“Master. Mistress,” she began, the sheer _reverence_ in her voice startling Pyrrha, “Forgive this unworthy slave for failing to greet you as she should when you presented yourself to our Coven.”

An ethereal figure appeared above her, another woman, though not demonic. She, too, curtsied and prostrated herself. “Your slave Ruby has corrected our error, and we are _eternally_ grateful for her kindness.”

“Ruby?” Jaune gawked, “She- she couldn’t-”

But that even Mistress Goodwitch was shocked made Pyrrha realize that this was _not_ a normal circumstance. “You- you didn’t- how did you-” she stammered, before finding her focus, “How did you take on a demoness’s _entire_ essence!”

“Ummm...” a familiar voice came from behind the doorway, “I, um, _kiiiiiind_ of don’t know?”

Pyrrha almost had to _groan._ She had been worried for Ruby, only to learn that…

That…

Pyrrha’s thoughts shut down as her subordinate walked into the room. She was Ruby, yes, but now… a pair of feathery white wings sprouted from her back and a _halo_ glowed over her head. She looked at them, from Jaune to Pyrrha to Mistress Goodwitch to Weiss, then, finally, back to her.

“You wouldn’t, ummm…. You wouldn’t know how to fix this, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for ideas and feedback on this chapter!


	8. Full Circle

Jaune was now the King of Hell.

Likely the first Veterinarian to ever hold that title. He wondered if he should notify the alumni newsletter, tell them what was going on in his life. “Jaune Arc, Class of ‘15, was recently made Ruler of the Netherworld, committed to the destruction of Goodness across the world.”

But now was not the time for wry jokes, he reminded himself. This moment was the most serious thing he’d ever experienced, with his wife and Queen of all Demons beside him and the former holder of that title, kneeling on the floor as Jaune held her leash.

And across from them… was God.

Who was… not what Jaune had expected, really.

No beard, hair more gray than white, no long, flowing robe but a dark gray coat, wearing a _scarf,_ and some… fairly dorky sunglasses. He looked a lot more like someone who’d kind of gotten into _The Matrix_ than the _architect of existence._

But still, Jaune was now in charge of Hell and he had to deal with what… the opposition was.

How his life had ended up as God’s number one enemy, he still wasn’t sure.

Pyrrha, always the more business-minded one in these matters, went straight to the heart of the matter. “Well, from what I understand, you asked for us to present ourselves, with Salem, to talk. So that’s why we’re here. Get talking.”

God just chuckled. “Ah, very blunt, to the point! I like it—you know, your predecessor,” he gestured over to Salem who playfully _barked_ (Jaune had tried to get her to _stop_ being their hellhound, but she just liked it so much, _and_ she’d been such a good girl, he had promised to humiliate her like this… curse his soft heart!), “was quite a bit more… distasteful of me than you are, so believe me, there’s no level of rudeness you can show me that likely _won’t_ be an improvement.” He sipped his coffee (what blend of coffee did _God_ drink? How many creams and sugars?) and looked to them. “Messy divorce, you know how it is.”

 _That_ certainly left Jaune and Pyrrha _reeling._ His eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You. _You,_ God, were-”

“You can call me Ozpin, you know.”

Jaune sputtered at that. “No, I- I would- No!” he shook his head, “No distractions! You! Were married! To the _Devil!”_

“Well, she wasn’t the Queen of Hell when we were _married,_ no, but, yes, Salem and I used to be an-”

“I don’t believe it.”

“I do,” Pyrrha said, her words pointed, “Everything else about the afterlife and cosmology of the universe has been really hokey and dumb, why _shouldn’t_ the conflict of Good and Evil just be an ugly divorce?”

“I wouldn’t say, ‘dumb,’” the Father of All Life rebutted, “I did do sunsets, the Grand Canyon, and roses, so-”

“Did you?” Pyrrha asked, “Did you really? Or are you about to explain some dumb, convoluted bullshit to explain how it was already like this when you got here?”

Pyrrha’s… aggressive approach did worry Jaune, but he had to admit: she seemed to have the Omnipotent and Eternal on the back foot.

But he just smiled at them. “Have you ever heard, ‘the Lord works in mysterious ways?’”

Pyrrha eyed him skeptically. “So...” she asked, “do you?”

He nodded. “If by ‘mysterious ways’ you mean, ‘do as little as possible and take credit for good outcomes,’ then... yes. All the time.”

Jaune rolled his eyes. Of course, just as Pyrrha had said. Every part of the afterlife had been weird and disappointing and _not at all_ what he expected, so why would he expect _God_ to be different?

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” chuckled the presumed Creator of the Universe, “Believe me, I used to be _much_ more involved, fighting Salem’s agents,” hearing her name, Salem playfully nuzzled Jaunes hand, “wherever they might show themselves, with angels and flaming swords and, well...”

“You made everything worse,” Jaune concluded.

“Every time,” the Lord nodded, “Frankly, I was having _better_ results the _less_ I got involved, and for the past, oh, two thousand odd years, Salem and I have been just kind of passive-aggressively sniping at each other while you humans have basically been running the show. And now, you've actually managed to take over Hell, so… you’ve already got a better record than I ever did!”

“So...” Pyrrha said, looking at him severely, “We’re not going to have any problems from you?”

“If you mean, ‘are we enemies,’ no. Heaven and Hell, it’s mostly… bureaucracy, really. Souls need to go _somewhere_ when they die, on account of we made them immortal, and I take the ones I can get, Salem takes the ones, sorry _took_ the ones she could get, and we just… tried to figure it out from there. It’s not like we ever actually _needed_ them—most of the torture was just Salem’s way of spiting me personally.”

Jaune glanced down at his pet, her tail wagging because people were talking about her and Jaune had been stroking her ears as he realized exactly who he was petting. But then, as he slowed down, she just gave him the _saddest_ little pout and he immediately forgave her the creation of a system of eternal torment.

Damn his tender heart.

Looking back to Ozpin, Jaune tried to get back to business. “So our reforms are...”

“An excellent beginning, and I _couldn’t_ be happier with the both of you.”

Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged glances. They had thought that abolishing torture had been… not an option, that Hell would collapse, the demons would revolt, but it turned out… they didn’t have to do anything? Jaune had proposed a reform-based Hell, but when he discovered that most of Hell was just a labyrinthine and nightmarish bureaucracy that meant that very few souls _ever_ got tortured… he’d proposed to Pyrrha that they just end the whole thing outright.

Staring down God, Pyrrha finally gave a subtle nod, conceding that she was willing to work with him. “Our system is simple,” she explained, “Jaune told the Archdukes that our reforms presented an excellent opportunity to consolidate their power, while I had Cinder tell the up-and-comers that the reforms provided an excellent chance to try and move up the ranks.” She shrugged. “Frankly, everything seems pretty unchanged.”

Vaguely-functional chaos driven by backstabbing was the rule of the day in Hell, which they learned from how well everyone took Pyrrha rapidly taking things over. Plus, as Jaune had discovered, most demons were either huge pushovers or _deeply_ lazy, so he figured they could keep the system in line.

God smiled at them benevolently, but in a way that made Jaune feel like he’d gotten scammed. “Yes, Salem was never… the most _effective_ nemesis for the cause of Good, though, I must admit, I suppose she could say the same about me opposing the cause of Evil.”

Salem, eager to hear her name mentioned, barked happily as she nuzzled Jaune’s leg.

“But we have a question,” Pyrrha said, still probing for some trick, some way he’ll reveal the upper hand. “What happened with Ruby?”

“Ah, well,” and Jaune was surprised to discover he could still be shocked as God, the lord of infinity, _blushed,_ obviously embarrassed, “That is… Redemption is not as… well understood as we would like. But apparently, in granting the young witch’s dearest wish, it was something… more of my realm than yours? Somehow? It doesn’t _entirely_ make sense to me, but...”

“I get the feeling that’s a lot of things,” Jaune grumbled.

God just shrugged. “Not sure what to tell you,” he admitted, “but I think it’s a good thing—we now have a perfect liaison between the both of our factions, someone who’s dwelt on both sides of the coin and, I think, is someone you can trust who can represent your interests here in the Great Hereafter.”

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha. Her face was guarded, but he could always read through her façades. God… wasn’t wrong. It had certainly been a shock to see Ruby as an angel rather than a demon, but the look on Weiss’s face, that shining look of pure, rapturous _relief_ that she could serve them _definitely_ made it feel like, as weird as it was, Ruby had done her a good turn. And she was awfully cute with her halo and wings. Picturing her in a white robe, seated on a fluffy cloud and strumming a harp… Hell, Jaune felt his heart melt for Ruby all over again.

* * *

Ruby did not _like_ being an angel.

She felt like… like a total weirdo! Her wings weren’t cool anymore (and she hated leaving feathers behind!), she didn’t have a sexy tail anymore, and she really didn’t like the way flowers bloomed around her and the whole world just seemed brighter from her presence.

Well… she did like that she got to spend more time with Uncle Qrow. And angel powers were… if she was forced to admit it… kind of cool. She got a flaming sword! BUT, time with Uncle Qrow meant time with Aunt Raven, and her training was _very_ mean! Lots of pushups! And a lot of quiet, mean whispers that if she said _anything_ about what Aunt Raven had done in Hell she’d be denounced as a liar. And angel powers were cool, but they were _useless_ for sex, and worst of all…

Would Jaune and Pyrrha still like her now that she wasn’t a Succubus?

Afraid to raise the question, Ruby had just… withdrawn from their lives. She didn’t want them to think there was anything wrong, so she’d simply told them that she needed to go to Heaven to learn more about her whole angelic nature. And they’d told her they were happy for her and excited for her and that they loved her, and other things that _should_ have made it the Best Day Ever, but it _didn’t._

Because now she was weird. And Ruby didn’t like that.

“What’s wrong kiddo? Is Rae pushing you too hard?”

Uncle Qrow seemed to pick up that something was wrong, probably because he was empowered by God to be aware of all things that were happening. Unless he was making that up, which, having now met God, Ruby was starting to think happened a lot.

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled.

“It’s not nothing,” her uncle replied, “You’re in Heaven and you’re not enjoying yourself, so there’s something not great going on. Again: is it Raven? You know, _nobody_ in Heaven even remotely-”

“It’s not Aunt Raven, it’s just… I miss being a demon,” she finally admitted.

Uncle Qrow, far from being disappointed, just ruffled her hair. “I was wondering… well, tell you what, the path of the angels isn’t for everyone, and while I love having you on my team, if this ain’t for you… I’d rather see you happy, kiddo.”

Ruby’s eyes got wide, “Is- is there a way to-”

“It’s simple!” Qrow proclaimed, “All you gotta do is something antithetical to your angelic nature, much like how you did a good deed to become an angel in the first place.”

“I don’t think I did a good-”

“Yeah, we’re not… sure how that worked, but I think that witch was just _that_ grateful, so… anyways, all you have to do is commit some major sin and Fall, and then you’ll be a demon again!”

“That’s- that’s all I have to do?”

“Yes, but don’t… don’t tell Raven. She has… opinions about treachery...”

Ruby shuddered to imagine it. But Uncle Qrow had saved the day! All she needed to do was commit a sin, and Ruby was really good at that!

Alas... 

Sin was a harder concept than Ruby had expected.

She’d started big, going up to God, balling up her fist, and punching him _square_ in the stomach.

“Oof!” he cried, stumbling backwards. Then, catching his breath, he wheezed, “Oh yeah, I probably deserved that.”

“What, no! I’m trying to sin!”

“Ah, yeah, we did talk about this...” God shrugged at her. “To be honest, I'm not sure how _I_ haven’t Fallen with half the things I’ve done, so… Good luck? Keep trying?”

Ruby resolved to try harder.

But all her worst crimes (jaywalking, loitering, removing mattress tags, broadcasting Major League Baseball games without the express written permission of the League) were, evidently, not enough to cause an angel to fall! Even sex with demons, she knew, wasn’t enough, considering that Aunt Raven had… done a bunch of things with her mom and dad and Pyrrha and Jaune and her that Ruby wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about. So she was in a _wild_ panic, as she desperately tried to come up with something evil enough, something so _wildly_ depraved that it would let her go _back_ to being a demon!

But alas… she couldn’t find it. And, eventually, punching God in the face and kicking him in the shins just started making her depressed, so Ruby slunk away from Heaven, feeling defeated and miserable. She wanted to crawl in a hole and just hide, but something… something told her, she just wanted to see Pyrrha and Jaune again. She was embarrassed, didn’t want them to see how sad she was, didn’t want them to have to _worry_ about her, but Ruby just needed someone to give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay.

So she snuck back to their home, sliding the key she stole, what felt like a lifetime ago, when she was just a shy, naive virgin, trying to entice two mortals into having sex, into the lock. And then, after taking a deep breath, she turned the key and opened the door.

* * *

“Mmmmmm, yeah, that’s good” Pyrrha sighed, “Use your hot little mouth to suck your Master off. You _love_ it, you little slut...”

Pyrrha was stroking her pet’s ears with one hand while the other was slowly sliding in and out of her pussy, tickling her clit with her thumb. She was watching as Weiss knelt before Jaune, giving him worshipful fellatio as she joyfully serviced him. Just as the slutty little witch _should._

Having two live-in sex slaves, a personal entertainment spirit (right now performing a very raunchy strip tease off to her side), a personal handmaiden (and, if she and Cinder played their cards right, they had the _perfect_ demoness picked out to be the King’s assistant, a lovely Succubus with a _very_ talented tongue and an _adorable_ crush on Cinder), and, of course, the occasional visitor from the Coven, the Church, or Hell… Pyrrha and Jaune had a _lot_ of sex, and Pyrrha was really enjoying it.

That this was their life was not something Pyrrha had ever thought to expect, but she had to admit, it was a lot of fun.

Gently, even languidly, playing with herself, she looked down to Salem, wondering if it wouldn’t be fun to have her humiliate herself a little more for her amusement, maybe having her lick Pyrrha’s hooves or shove a second tail up her butt… but those thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open.

It was a surprise, but before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice… and she sounded _terrible._

“Jaune? Pyrrha? I… Can I talk to you?”

 _“Ruby?”_ she gasped as she leapt up from her chair and ran to the door. She looked as bad as she sounded, clearly _very_ upset and Pyrrha wasted no time pulling her darling angel into a tight embrace. Ushering her into her home, Pyrrha was worried what could bring her to such sorrow.

Jaune was already instructing Weiss and Salem to play with each other while he followed them to the bedroom—reminding Pyrrha of when the two of them followed a trail of rose petals down this exact path. How much things had changed...

Setting the angel down on their bed, Jaune and Pyrrha sat on either side of her, both holding her hands and gently stroking her shoulder.

“Ruby,” Jaune began, “What’s wrong?”

“I- I...” Pyrrha could see the tears forming, and then the dam burst, tears streaming down her face, “I wanna be a demon again!”

Pyrrha looked to Jaune. She wasn’t sure if that was something she could do—their discussion with God had made it clear that Ruby’s condition was something of unknown waters, and also, God was _deeply_ useless, but surely, if she could go from demon to angel, there had to be a way to reverse it… right?

But Jaune took up a different tack. Gently stroking her wings, he asked her, “Could you tell us _why_ you want to be a demon again, Ruby?”

The girl sniffed, and Pyrrha’s heart broke to see her normally cheerful Ruby’s face so wrought with grief. “I… I...” then she looked to both of them and asked, in a quiet voice, “do you still think I’m sexy?”

“Of course!” Pyrrha blurted out, before she even had a moment to think, “Ruby, you’re _beautiful,_ no matter what you-”

“But am I _sexy?”_ she asked, desperately, “I’m not a Succubus anymore and I- I… I know what you like and I want to be-”

Jaune calmed her with a gentle touch. “Ruby,” he said, “you’re sexy because you’re Ruby, it doesn’t matter if you’re an angel or a demon or whatever you are. You’re _our_ Ruby.”

“R-really?” she asked, “You mean it? You d-don’t want me to stay in heaven now that I’m… this?”

“Ruby...” Pyrrha said, stroking the little angel girl’s hair, “Your home is here, with us, and _we want you back._ You’re our _Ruby,_ and we’d _never_ think any less of you, or _ever_ want you to leave us.”

“Really?” she asked, tears in her eyes, “You really mean it?”

“Of course we mean it,” she soothed as she and Jaune pulled Ruby into a hug.

It was hard to imagine there was ever a time when she didn’t want Ruby in their lives. That she ever thought of her as anything other than a dear, sweet girl, the second dearest love of her life.

“Ruby...” Jaune murmured, gently nuzzling their little angel, “Would you like us to… show you?”

She gave a slight, squeaking gasp as Jaune started kissing her shoulders. He was sweet with her, but Ruby needed something other than sweet right now. She needed something… demonic.

And the Queen of Hell could certainly deliver on that.

Lunging forward, she took a perky nipple between her teeth and eagerly tweaked the other between her nails. Savoring the feeling of the little angel squirming beneath her, Pyrrha set into the former Succubus. As Jaune gently worked the higher forms of Love, Pyrrha embraced the baser, assaulting the defenses of Ruby’s purity, her hand finding her slit and exploring the proof of this holy being’s secret neediness. She was a horny little slut, wasn’t she?

“Oh, oh!” Ruby gasped from the two pronged assault, “You’re- you’re so good! You- b-both of you! So good!”

“Mmmm... Ruby,” Pyrrha sighed, “Don’t we make a nice contrast for Jaune? If he’d prefer his girls naughty or nice?”

“Or both,” he chuckled, mauing both of their tits with his hands.

“Oh yes,” Ruby moaned, “Wanna- wanna be good for you! So good!”

She _was._ Such a good girl, really, all wet and sexy as Pyrrha fingered her. And her breasts were, quite literally, _heavenly,_ as Pyrrha kissed and suckled at her inviting nipples.

“Ruby,” Jaune asked, “are there any… fantasies you’d like us to fulfill for you? Now that you’re not Pyrrha’s subordinate any more...”

Pyrrha’s eyes lit up at that. It was true! Now that Ruby was an angel, she was no longer Pyrrha’s slave, and so she could _finally_ do all the things she’d insisted she didn’t want, out of deference to her Master and Mistress. Pyrrha and Jaune had tried to encourage her to express her own desires, but Ruby had always been quite timid at that, but now...

“I, um, I...” even with her halo and white, feathery wings, Ruby’s nervous expression made her look exactly like the Succubus who’d tumbled out of her bedroom closet, shy and embarrassed… and _hungry._ “C-could I...”

“Whatever you want, Ruby,” she reassured her dear angel, then let her voice take on a sensuous purr, “I’d _love_ to fulfill any of your naughtiest fantasies”

It was so cute to see her eyes darting nervously as she worked up the courage to admit her darkest innermost secret. 50/50 that it would either be adorably sweet… or sinfully delicious.

“I would like...” she swallowed, “To fuck Pyrrha like a bitch in heat!”

“I’d like to watch that,” Jaune smirked, “See Ruby pay you back for being so _mean_ to her at first.”

Pyrrha shivered. That _would_ be hot. So, turning around and putting herself down on all fours, she wiggled her wet pussy invitingly. “Mmmm… that’s so right. I’ve been a _bad_ girl, haven’t I?”

She heard a noise like an angelic chorus and Pyrrha’s head darted back to see… a glowing strapon that Ruby had summoned, proudly jutting forth from her hips. Pyrrha licked her lips. It was _big,_ and looked so… so _sacred_ that she couldn’t wait to feel it split her open!

“After all,” Ruby asked, her voice gaining a confident sneer, “Isn’t it an angel’s job to _purify_ demons?” 

“Y-yes!” Pyrrha moaned, amazed to hear Ruby’s sweet voice twisted into such contempt against her! “P-purify me! Fill me with light and _redeem_ my filthy soul!”

With that, Ruby _thrust_ into her and Pyrrha _squealed,_ feeling the blessed strapon enter her.

It was- it was _incredible!_

More than anything she’d ever felt before, it was like there was a _light_ inside her, making her soul brim with an irrepressible joy. Even as she fucked her pussy _senseless,_ Pyrrha’s mind was assaulted with pure serene happiness. She was bombarded with the feeling of her wedding day, memories of seeing Jaune’s face light up from the other side of the church as he saw her walk down the aisle in her wedding dress, while her pussy was singing like it was her wedding night, the first time the two of them made love as husband and wife!

“Had enough yet?” Ruby asked with a laugh, “Not so tough now, are you?”

“N-no!” she gasped, “I- I need m-more, please, more! I love- _love_ it! Don’t stop f-fucking me!”

Her mind was stuffed with memories of pure, unbridled _joy_ as her pussy was stuffed by Ruby’s ruthless fucking! She- she- she was perfectly picturing Jaune on one knee, ring in hand, while she was being brought to incredible heights of ecstatic sexual pleasure!

“I think you know what to say,” Jaune said with a dark humor in his voice, “to _properly_ ask her for more...”

“Oh, oh _GOD!”_ Pyrrha shrieked as she realized what Jaune meant. “P-please, M-Mistress!” she begged, relishing her sinful degradation at the hands of her former underling. Oh, she was being paid back for being such a bitch to her sweet Ruby!

“I dunno,” Ruby said, making Pyrrha whimper as she slowed down, “would you have given _me_ what I needed unless I really begged for it first? I don’t think I should go any _easier_ on a stupid slut like you than you were to me...”

“I- I’m sorry!” she cried, “I’m s-so sorry for being such a mean, nasty _bitch_ to my p-perfect Mistress! Oh, I l-love you so much!”

Ruby suddenly stopped, making Pyrrha almost topple forward in surprise.

“You- you mean it?” she asked, and Pyrrha could hear the tears in her eyes. “You- you really do love me?”

“Of course we do,” Jaune said, sweetly, “Now and forever.”

Pyrrha, though, was admittedly less sweet in her response. “Yes I mean it!” she panted, “N-now, please, Ruby, _please!_ I need to c-cum!”

“You could leave her on the edge if you wanted,” her husband teased, the big jerk.

In a moment of pure _agony,_ Pyrrha felt seconds stretch on to eons as Ruby _paused_ to consider it. The worst part was, Pyrrha knew Ruby wasn’t actually pausing to consider it, she was just taking a moment to recollect her emotions and that was just so darn sweet and so stupidly cute she couldn’t help but love her little angel all the more but she also NEEDED TO GET OFF RIGHT NOW PLEASE!

“Eep!” Ruby squeaked as she realized her mistake. “I’m sorry!” she apologized, and she quickly set back into fucking her Mistress/slave/lover.

Pyrrha would have laughed, but the _suddenness_ of Ruby’s thrusts caught her totally off guard, and with her mind already frazzled by need, Pyrrha was well and truly primed for one _hell_ of a climax.

Like a thunderstorm inside her mind, Pyrrha’s orgasm _blasted_ every synapse as she was filled with such a pure, perfect Love as she was also brought to such a powerful, bodily _climax._ The sacred and the profane were mingled at once with no interruption, no disjunction between the two. The eroticism of her submission and the mutual adoration she felt for her dear, sweet Ruby were in perfect continuity—there was no division, just a revelation of how great and broad their love was.

She was the Queen of Hell, her Master’s pet, a subby toy, an imperious bitch, Jaune’s adoring wife, the Mistress of their expansive harem, and Ruby’s lover. And every one of those parts loved Ruby and Jaune with _all_ of her heart and her mind and her soul.

Recovering from her orgasm, she watched as Jaune and Ruby made out. But _damn_ if Ruby hadn’t taken a _lot_ out of her. Not just from her orgasm—as Queen of Hell, she probably wasn’t _built_ to take so much holy energy right into her pussy. She giggled, faintly, at the thought that this might have major spiritual ramifications, but if it did, she didn’t care. She cared for the people in this bed right now more than any stupid power in Hell.

As pleasant a sight as Jaune making Ruby squeal as he groped her tits, Pyrrha’s eyes were getting heavy and she really needed to close them for a while. Ruby would take good care of him, Pyrrha knew, and they’d have a lot more chances for the three of them in the future. That, she knew for sure as she closed her eyes.

And in that moment, as a human, a demon, and an angel, they were all _very_ happy.

* * *

Yang sipped coffee in the Queen of Hell’s kitchen, something that had become _surprisingly_ routine in her life.

But the weirder part of it all, was that she was starting to feel that Jaune and Pyrrha were her _couple_ friends. Blake was starting to mend fences with Jaune (and not just to suck up, though Yang wouldn’t terribly mind seeing her “suck up” to the King...), and now the four of them had gotten dinner a few times together, just to spend time together. It felt… grown up, in a way Yang wasn’t used to. She still thought of herself as a wild and free Succubus, doing what she wanted, but… she and Blake were a thing now. Someone she was _loyal_ to, the only girl for her…

Well, maybe there was a _bit_ of an exception.

“So, Pyrrha,” she sipped her coffee, “Now that you’re Queen, I have to assume you and Jaune have… expanded the bedroom?”

Pyrrha just gave her a smirk that she tried to hide by sipping her coffee. “Right now, it’s just me and Jaune and Ruby, and we’re _very_ happy.”

“Uh-huh…” Yang replied skeptically, “So, I suppose that witch,” she gestured to a blissful Weiss cleaning the house in a frilly, revealing uniform, “is just smiling because… she likes cleaning. Or Emerald’s just _telling stories_ to me about you three, herself, and Cinder, then… or I _didn’t_ have to pick up my mom from here last week because she was so out of it, she couldn’t put together enough magic to get home… or those rumors that you, Jaune, and Ruby had an orgy in the Vatican with three nuns and a couple members of the Heavenly Host...”

Pyrrha blushed furiously at the list. “It’s… it’s not like that,” she mumbled, “Jaune and I… ”

“Uh-huh...” Yang looked at her, ”Tell me, in the past week, how many times have you simply watched your husband with one or more other women while you masturbated off to the side?”

The non-demonic red in her Queen’s face gave Yang all the answers she needed.

“You’ve got a fetish, girl, _and that’s okay!_ You just have to be _honest_ with yourself!”

“What do you _want,_ Yang?” Pyrrha whined.

“What I’m asking is… I’m just getting a lot of mixed signals here, so I think I’ll just say it point blank: do you want me and Blake to sleep with your husband, because we are _so_ down to-”

Faster than Yang could track, Pyrrha’s hand _shot_ forward, grasping her with _terrible_ strength and flung her right through the wall and out of the house.

“A NO WOULD HAVE SUFFICED!” she hollered, as she _flew_ past the county line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, effectively, the end of the story, with angel Ruby a full, equal partner in their relationship and Yang getting completely shut down. But the story's not quite over yet, there's still an epilogue that has to be posted. It will likely be a little delayed as I'm getting my next story ready, but keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Thanks to Renarde, as always for feedback on this chapter, and thanks to everyone who gave ideas, positive feedback, and kudos! It was fun to write something that was so much comedy as porn, and I appreciated all the comments from readers who weren't sure which part they liked more. I hope you enjoy the epilogue!


	9. Happily Ever After

Jaune fiddled with his tie as he tried to make it _right_ this time. He usually relied on Pyrrha to fix his look, but she was getting ready herself and he _had_ to look his best for the wedding. Ugh, another attempt to retie it made Jaune wonder if he could grab Emerald or Cinder and ask for them to help, but… they were certainly busy with last minute things _much_ more important than figuring out his tie, a task Jaune should _easily_ be able to do without asking for help.

Again, he measured it out in his hands, tied the knot, and… okay, this time it was good.

That he’d loosened his tie after the pre-wedding photos had been a dumb mistake, but Jaune was so _unused_ to formal wear that he just _needed_ to breathe for a moment, and then, of course, he somehow screwed it up. Well, the tie was fixed now, with no one the wiser that the King of Hell struggled with fixing his tie thirty minutes before the wedding began.

Ruby suddenly burst in, a fluster of white feathers, as Jaune turned to see her.

“DO YOU HAVE THE RINGS!” she blurted out.

“...yes?” he replied, “They’re right here,” he pointed to the two, small onyx rings on the counter, both inscribed with darkly pulsating runes.

“Oh, thank _Pyrrha,”_ Ruby sighed, “I thought _I_ was supposed to have them.”

Jaune chuckled. She might be a Senior Seraphim now, but Ruby was still Ruby. 

“Hey,” he spoke up, “I gotta ask... Isn’t it weird to take my wife’s name in vain? And shouldn’t it be ‘thank God’ for you now, anyways?”

“No time for snark, Jaune!” Ruby protested, “I’m here to put out fires and there are _so many!”_

“There are fires?” Jaune asked in alarm, unsure if it was literal or metaphorical or which option was worse.

Ruby suddenly blushed. “Well… it’s more… personal fires. Things I’ve been _freaking out_ about, and...” she trailed off.

“Well, what’s-”

“MY BIG SIS IS GETTING MARRIED AND I DON’T KNOW IF THIS IS GONNA CHANGE EVERYTHING!” she wailed as Jaune pulled his little angel into a hug, letting her have her freakout. This was what she needed right now, for someone to hold her as her emotions surged at the significance of this moment.

Blake and Yang were finally tying the knot. Jaune still wasn’t sure enough on the intricacies of demonic culture to tell if they’d taken a long time, the usual amount of time, or a very short time to get married, but Summer, Cinder, and Ruby seemed to give radically different opinions, but equally strong, opinions on the matter. Jaune was very happy for them, and was thrilled that he was asked to give his blessing (he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to damn it instead? They seemed happy with “blessing” in this context, at least), and Pyrrha was asked to officiate. And he was the Best Man.

The Jaune of two years ago would be surprised that he was Blake’s Best Man, but the Jaune of the present was very touched by the gesture. Sure, their relationship had started from Blake’s attempts to suck up to power, but they’d formed a genuine friendship, being the only mortals in their inner circle of angels and demons. Plus, she was a lifesaver in being someone who actually knew Hell from a mortal’s perspective.

“My Lord?” 

Jaune turned to see Emerald standing at the door, dressed in her formal babydoll negligee (or Cinder was making a joke that went over his head that her frilly lilac lingerie was somehow more formal than her usual white leather corset), as perfectly organized and put together as his assistant always looked. 

“The Queen has requested that you come to her in Blake’s changing room.”

Jaune followed behind, hoping that it wasn’t anything _too_ troubling. It might just be that she needed Jaune to help calm down some wedding-day jitters, like he’d just done with Ruby. Or it might be because everything was on fire, anything could be true.

But to Jaune’s _considerable_ relief, when he made it to Blake’s room, she and Pyrrha seemed calm and relaxed. Emerald shut the door behind him and his wife and the _radiant_ bride to be, looking gorgeous in her elegant and elaborate white dress both gave him a warm smile… that soon turned mischievous.

Pyrrha got up and pulled him in close, squashing her boobs against his chest as her hands clasped his shoulders.

“Honey,” she purred in her wickedest Queen-of-Hell voice, “Blake and I happened to think of the _perfect_ wedding gift we could offer the newlyweds as the rulers of Hell...”

Slowly turning around, Blake bent over the makeup table as Pyrrha hiked her dress’s long train up and revealed that Blake’s panties were already around her ankles… and that her pussy was _dripping._

“Please, my King,” Blake sighed with a voice of pure reverential awe, like she was lost in a fantasy, “gift me with your seed… let me feel your _blessing_ inside me as I take Yang as my wife… and let me gift her with the taste of your, _mmm,_ wonderful, creamy cum, _oh!,_ right out of my,” she was shuddering now, her sexy rump quivering as she was panting to imagine what she was describing, “naughty, corrupted vessel… s-stealing me away on th-the day of m-my wedding...”

Jaune couldn’t deny it.

Blake begging him to fuck her right before the ceremony was _super hot._ But he _also_ knew he _couldn’t_ make a mess on his dress clothes… and he didn’t have long before the ceremony, but…

Jaune didn’t really _care_ about that right now.

Slipping off his pants, Jaune slowly approached the quivering bride-to-be as Pyrrha licked her lips. “Ohhhhh,” she whispered to Blake with a wicked smirk, “Won’t your wife be so lucky? The King of Hell had his way with her wife… ruining all others for you forever before she even becomes your wife... maybe even granting you a demon spawn of your own...”

Jaune couldn’t deny that Blake was getting _powerfully_ aroused from the roleplay, her rear quivering as her sopping pussy awaited her King’s scepter…

Well, he couldn’t _refuse_ a bride on her wedding day, now, could he?

“OH FUUUUUUUUCK!” Blake cried as Jaune slammed his dick into her, feeling the tendrils of Pyrrha’s demonic magic coursing through the walls of Blake’s pussy, making her intensely sensitive to his every move. Jaune knew that this magic was _potent,_ and Pyrrha really only used it on their slaves or Ruby, those who could handle this level of erotic pleasure or just girls who were _used_ to having their brains completely fucked out of their heads.

But he also knew that Blake knew this magic better than any other human, and Pyrrha wouldn’t be subjecting Blake to it unless Blake really _wanted_ them to give it to her, and this _was_ their wedding gift...

Besides, it’d be _hot_ to make the haughty witch drop a few IQ points…

Relentless in his assault, Jaune pounded her, again and again, ruthlessly using the skills he’d learned in order to please the demanding women in his life, the sexiest women of Heaven, Hell, and in between. Jaune had learned that Succubus magic, while fun and powerful, was no substitute for talent and experience. It was how he and Pyrrha had _unmade_ the demonesses of Hell and found their way on the Throne. It was an important lesson for Blake to learn… if it wasn’t for the way she was mindlessly screaming variations of “fuck,” “cum,” “Master,” and “fuck” (Jaune had to list it twice to signify how many intonations of “fuck” she was shrieking) letting Jaune know that she wasn’t exactly capable of learning anything right now.

She squealed as her pussy clamped down on his cock, quivering and shaking as she came, her pussy gushing, a long, wet trail leaking down her leg. He could imagine her walking down the aisle, feeling that drying stickiness on her legs, knowing that she’d been fucked like a whore just moments before.

Pyrrha was thinking the same thing. 

“Are you thinking of your bride right now? Thinking of her lovely dress, of how happy she’ll be to see you walking down the aisle? Or are you thinking if she’ll ever be able be able to make you cum like my Master makes you cum?”

“Ah- ahhhhh!” Blake gasped, trying to put words together as Jaune fucked her, “Muh- Muh-”

A spark of demonic energy _crackled_ from Pyrrha’s hand and made Blake _squeal_ as it his her ass. “I asked a question, slut!”

“Want _cum!”_ she begged, “N-need to make ya cum! Wanna cum all muh-my _brains-_ AHHHHH!”

Pyrrha zapped her with another spark, bringing Blake to yet another mind-shattering orgasm. Looking up to Jaune, she smirked. “Humans…” she purred, “Such silly little girls… it’s a _wonder_ you even bother with giving her pleasures you _know_ she’s too weak to handle...”

“I’ll give you my cum, witch,” Jaune growled, “if you answer my Queen’s question.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Blake moaned in desperate need, “Yuh-you, I’m th-thinking of you ‘n—h-how much b-better youUUUU ARE THAN YAAAAAANG!”

Jaune picked up the pace midway through her confession, sending Blake’s pussy into another fit of spasming delirium, exactly what Jaune needed to finally release within her, shooting ropes of his seed deep into her as Blake gurgled and lolled on her dressing room table. Taking a look in the mirror, Jaune admired Blake’s fucked-silly expression, hoping she was taking advantage of the sight of herself moaning like a whore as he broke her mind. If Jaune hadn’t been too interested in her beautiful, bouncing ass, it would definitely be what he would have been watching.

He withdrew from the panting, twitching wreck of a girl, seeing the semen ooze out of her pussy as he wondered if Blake would really be in any way ready for her pending nuptials.

“Oh… _oh…_ g-gotta… gotta get married...” Blake slurred, then giggled drunkenly, “all fulla… jizz ‘n gonna have Yang lick it aaaaaalllllllll up.”

“Don’t worry,” Pyrrha reassured him as she pulled Blake’s panties back up, placing a seal over her pussy to keep his cum inside, “I’ll get her prepped for the ceremony.”

She raised her hands to cast an invocation to clear Blake’s mind as Jaune checked his tie in the mirror. Still in place, which was good, and he checked the clock. Still had a little bit of time before he was needed up front. Great—he’d need Emerald to clean up some stains he’d left on his suit.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune looked to where Pyrrha was cleaning up Blake (though with one very particular exception), her magic restoring Blake’s mind and makeup as she recovered from their intense fucking. She gave him a sly, grateful smile for the wedding gift, and Jaune slipped from the room to go find his assistant.

* * *

It had been a lovely ceremony. The brides were beautiful, Pyrrha’s officiating was fantastic, Taiyang cried through most of it, the reception was a lovely time. Really, even if it was a wedding attended by the mightiest demons of Hell, it was an elegant and deeply personal ceremony that wouldn’t look out of place if it wasn’t for the fact that most of the guests had horns and tails.

Even with the whole… fact of Jaune knowing that Blake was stuffed full of his cum as she took Yang as her wife. Hell, the way Yang had come up to him at the reception, tears in her eyes as she thanked him for his wedding gift… by now he knew enough about Succubus culture to know that she was genuinely and deeply touched that he both fucked her bride-to-be as well as let her lick his cum out of her new wife’s pussy. She was so moved by the gesture, she wasn’t even able to hit on him as she thanked him and Pyrrha for being such an important part of their lives and such a good friend.

Still, it wasn’t something Jaune was yet _used_ to, in spite of everything else in his life.

Also, Pyrrha gave her a mysterious smile and said something about, “Had to make it up to you after… _you know,”_ that Jaune wasn’t quite sure she was referring to, but he could probably picture it easily enough.

Oh! And Raven had attended, meaning the _world_ to Yang. She had scowled at Jaune at the reception that she hadn’t been cowed by his threats, and was only here to keep an eye on the actions of Hell, but… Jaune had a feeling a certain archangel would be launching an assault on the Throne itself in a few days, _insisting_ that she was here to defeat them in battle, but would prove to be a surprisingly easy foe for Pyrrha to subdue and chain up in the dungeon. 

She’d probably pledge that there was _nothing_ Jaune could do to make her talk.

But the reception was over, and now, Cinder was driving him back to his hotel, with his now-considerable entourage. One big enough that he could play a rather enjoyable game 

“Mmmm… _Emerald!”_ he proclaimed.

He heard a _pop_ as the lips released from his erection. “Wh-what? How did you- I thought I had you this time!”

“It was a very good duplication,” Pyrrha said beside him, “I’m impressed you could tell!”

Jaune smiled. “Pyrrha always tries to trick me when we play this game, so the fact that your lips and technique felt _exactly_ like my wife’s… it told me that it probably wasn’t her.”

“I’ll get it next time,” he heard Emerald grumble, but she quickly seemed to receive a consolation prize from… Ruby, if Jaune’s hearing was correct. Removing his blindfold he saw that, indeed, his assistant currently had her tongue _firmly_ in Ruby’s mouth. They were rather cute together—and the two of them both had _major_ praise kinks.

Which gave Jaune a fairly wicked idea.

Glancing to Pyrrha, he smirked. “Mmmmm… it’s so hot to see my sexy little pet make out with Ruby, isn’t it?”

Emerald almost choked to hear the compliment. Doubly so from the way Ruby had moved to groping her breasts through her thin, lacy garment.

Pyrrha caught on to his game, and quickly added her own contributions. “But Ruby’s so _sexy_ with those big, feathery wings… makes me want to hold her between my legs and _corrupt_ her.”

Squeaking deliciously, Ruby struggled not to break away from Emerald’s lips to look back at them, Emerald repaying the favor by slipping her hand into Ruby’s thong.

“But what about Emerald’s tail?” Jaune asked, “Don’t you just _love_ the way she wraps it around you, finding _alllllll_ your sensitive spots ”

“Weiss...” Pyrrha drawled, looking at their attentive little witch, who eagerly awaited her Mistress’s command, “If I were to order you to eat either Ruby or Emerald’s pussy until they came, who would you prefer?”

Clearly overwhelmed by the reality of choice, Weiss froze in total indecision. But… it was a direct request from her Mistress, so Weiss had no choice but to answer. “R-Ruby’s, Mistress,” she answered, “Though I wouldn’t object to l-letting either of them have their way with me!”

“Mmm, she does have the _tastiest_ pussy, doesn’t she?” Pyrrha teased, “Especially when it’s _stuffed full of-”_

Ruby couldn’t take it anymore, suddenly squealing as she came all over a very smug Emerald’s fingers. “No fair!” she pouted, “You knew asking Weiss would get me all turned on!”

“I apologize,” Weiss said, a vapid smile on her face, “and would gladly accept any punishment you might have for me. I believe my Master and Mistress would be _greatly_ pleased to see you treat me like the filthy slut I am.”

Ruby blushed at that, but Jaune could tell she was definitely imagining how she’d pay Weiss back… Jaune certainly was!

* * *

Lying on the hotel bed, gazing into her angel’s eyes, Pyrrha let out a sigh of happy contentment. Stroking her hair, Pyrrha impishly leaned forward to kiss her beloved Ruby, but the angel was not in the mood for lazy, gentle kisses as she wrapped an arm around her to pull herself closer and began passionately kissing her.

 _A marriage of heaven and hell indeed,_ Pyrrha mused, wryly, as she made out with her dear angel.

She heard the click of the lock as the door opened and their joint husband returned to their room, taking a moment to admire the view.

“You lucky man,” she purred as she broke from the kiss, “coming back to _this_ on your bed...”

“What took you so long?” Ruby asked with a giggle.

Jaune just smiled. “Had to give Weiss and Emerald a good night kiss before putting them to bed.”

“A kiss?” Pyrrha asked, “And that was all?”

Her husband just shook his head, smiling. He had no idea that the two of them were playing a very naughty game with him, pretending to be good girls who just wanted to be tucked in and given a goodnight kiss from their “Daddy” as the lead up for a very taboo seduction. Pyrrha admired their inventiveness, and way very much looking forward to hearing that their plan had been a success.

Jaune undressed and joined them in the bed, giving the both of them chaste kisses. Pyrrha was starting to get where Summer and Ruby were coming from when they thought of such things as _powerfully_ naughty—they were like an aperitif, a restrained taste to whet the appetite for the meal to come. She loved how _in control_ her husband was, not just of her sexual pleasure, but in his own discipline.

“Well,” he said, lying down on the bed, “It was my turn last night, so I think it’s Ruby’s turn? Cause we had to rearrange the order because of Pyrrha’s birthday, right?”

Pyrrha nodded with a laugh. Sometimes, it was hard to keep track of their schedule of who got to pick what games they would be playing at night. “So Ruby,” she asked playfully, “what’s got your fancy for tonight?”

But Ruby just squeaked and turned red, as she always did when she was put in charge. She was a high ranking Seraphim in the Heavenly Host, but she was _always_ still their Ruby.

“Would you, um,” Ruby blushed even more furiously, promising that this would be a good one, “would you two mind if we… pretended it was how it used to be? Where… you owned me?” 

Exchanging a knowing glance with Jaune, Pyrrha shifted to an approximation of her haughtier, less patient attitude, looking to her sweet angel with a feeling of _seething_ jealousy.

“You bitch,” she growled, “You fucking cat-in-heat _bitch,_ making a move on my _husband_ like you can-”

“Pyrrha,” Jaune nervously cut in, “Ruby didn’t mean anything by-”

“You never notice these things, Jaune,” she said, enough ice in her voice to make him _reel,_ “The _effect_ you have on women… like this _cunt,”_ she jabbed her thumb at Ruby, who squeaked in fear, “trying to seduce you!”

“I- I never!” Ruby protested, petulantly, “I never wanted Master to do _anything_ to me other than-”

“Are you _lying_ to me?” she asked Ruby, her voice holding only the quietest, most controlled fury—the kind Ruby didn’t know to fear back then, but now knew that was the face of the wrath Pyrrha channeled in her meteoric descent into Hell’s darkest recesses. “Just like a _bitch_ to lie to her Mistress...”

“I- I’m sorry,” she whined in a voice that made Pyrrha _hunger,_ “I- I thought you wouldn’t- wouldn't mind if- if I-”

“You know,” Pyrrha quietly cut the angel off, “I think you did this because you _wanted_ to be punished… I’ve seen the way you look at _me,_ you know. Like you’re a bitch in heat who’s too _horny_ to keep it to _HERSELF!”_

She _yanked_ Ruby facedown into her lap and _ripped_ her thong off, revealing her glistening pussy. “Look at this little whore,” she complained to Jaune, “acting like she’s anything other than a dirty slut who’s desperate to choke on your dick.”

“P-please,” Ruby begged, tears in her eyes, “I- I’m sorry, I d-didn’t-”

“Naughty girl,” Pyrrha purred as she pulled her hand back… and brought it down hard with a meaty _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_ Pyrrha struck again, leaving Ruby’s rump quivered from the blow. 

_SMACK!_ Ruby flinched, wings rustling as she tried not to gasp as Pyrrha spanked her again.

 _SMACK!_ She couldn’t hold it any longer and gave a sudden, strangled cry of pain… and unmistakable pleasure.

“Who’s my little angel bitch?” she taunted, her hand slicing through the air to give her another spanking.

“I- I am!” she squealed. “I’m your little biiiiIIIIIIIITCH!” _SMACK!_ “I’m your bitch! Your bitch! Your! Little! Bitch!”

_SMACK!_

Ruby suddenly shrieked as she came, Pyrrha feeling how wet she was with another blow to her backside.

Gasping and panting, Ruby then began to giggle on Pyrrha’s knee. 

“I was a _baaaaaad_ girl,” she tittered in a singsong voice, “M-Mistress had to, _snrk,_ spank me!”

Pyrrha’s best efforts to be the ruthless Mistress melted at the sound of Ruby’s sweet voice. “You naughty girl!” she teased, feeling Ruby’s infectious giggle slip into her own voice, “Making your Mistress feel all cute and squishy when she’s supposed to be a mean hardass!”

Ruby couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re too nice, Mistress!” she squirmed on her knee, “Maybe I need a few more _spankings_ to teach me a lesson...”

“Oh, I think your Mistress has given you _enough_ spankings, young lady,” Jaune replied with a grin. Then, pulling Ruby off of Pyrrha’s lap and wrapping her in his arms, he gave her sweet and reassuring kisses, always making sure that, even though she knew they were just playing a game on her own request, that she was still a much-loved member of their union. He was such a gentle and caring lover, and there was nothing Pyrrha loved more than when he would treat her tenderly after playing their games.

It reminded Pyrrha that she could do the same for Ruby. Looking at her bright red (perhaps even _ruby_ red) ass, Pyrrha leaned down to give her tender and gentle kisses of her own. Ruby could have used her magic to heal herself, but… Pyrrha knew she enjoyed the feeling of a good spanking. Their sweet little angel _cooed_ in quiet contentment as the three of them exchanged soft kisses and hugs until Pyrrha used a spell to turn off the lights and let them all get some sleep after a long and full day.

* * *

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night.

She was thirsty, and needed to get up for a drink of water. Slipping off the bed, trying not to disturb either of her partners (difficult when she was squeezed so tight between both of them), Ruby wriggled free and stealthily made her way over to the hotel room’s sink. She grabbed a cup, filled it up, and downed it, savoring the cool, refreshing liquid, as she blinked a little of the bleariness out of her eyes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ruby allowed some of her wards to drop, revealing her Seraphim form. Six golden wings, a fiery wheel rotating over her head, and her eyes flashing with the lightning of justice. It was an intimidating form, the kind to make sinners remember the Fear of the Lord, but Ruby didn’t care about any of that.

Because Jaune and Pyrrha said she was _beautiful,_ in this form or her human form, and that’s all she saw. Ruby Rose, Seraphim of Love, the beloved wife, pet, Mistress, and friend of King Jaune and Queen Pyrrha.

She took a moment in the dim light to look back on the two of them, sleeping peacefully. They really were such lovely people, weren’t they?

And she was so lucky to have found them.

Crawling back into bed, cuddling up in her beloveds' arms, and slowly letting her eyes flutter shut, Ruby took a moment to remember all she had done to go from awkwardly trying to seduce these two to where she was now. And in that warmth and contentment, she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
**

* * *

“Surprised you didn’t create an excuse to show up at the ceremony.”

Ozpin looked up from his coffee to his lieutenant. “How could I? I didn’t RSVP, and while I am many things, Qrow, I am _not_ a party crasher.”

“They sent you an invitation?” 

Qrow sounded more surprised at that than the fact that he hadn’t shown up to the wedding.

“Of course. I’m told the Maid of Honor _insisted_ upon it.”

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, Qrow asked, “And you were told that by...”

“The Maid of Honor, when she hand delivered the invitation to me.”

“Ah.”

He had to have a little laugh at that. Ruby Rose was an exceptional Seraphim of Love, the sort that made him wonder how she was ever a demon in the first place… but perhaps that was her true message of Love—that it can come from anywhere and doesn’t just belong to those of higher station. But she was _undeniably_ adorable, even if she had beat him up a couple of times.

“But now I’m wondering,” Qrow continued, “why you didn’t _attend._ Hell’s always had us beat when it came to catering, and they did _not_ disappoint.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ozpin grumbled, knowing that he’d missed an _exceptional_ brisket. A literally _damned_ good brisket from a literal pitmaster. But then he sighed, remembering something worse than a missed brisket. “I worried that my presence might overshadow the event—I heard there was quite a bit of talk with you and your sister being there.”

“Went better than you’d think,” Qrow said, “Tai and Summer, they made sure everyone was on their best behavior, and it didn’t take long for… ah, you’re smiling, you’ve got something you planned for here.”

He gave his lieutenant a knowing smile. “You and Raven, two Archangels, were welcomed at a wedding between a Nephilim and a Coven Mistress, officiated by the Queen of Hell, with a Seraphim as Maid of Honor and a human for Best Man. For how many aeons have we worked to bring so many of us together, to achieve this exact outcome?“

“Come on, though,” Qrow argued, “it’s not like we can take credit for pulling this off!”

But Ozpin just smiled serenely. “Sometimes… sometimes, all it takes is trust that a simple soul, trying her best, without any grander plan, can achieve what frustrates the best and brightest of us all.”

Qrow nodded at that, then paused. “Wait… you’re just bullshitting me here, aren’t you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t really say-”

“You had no idea that _any_ of this would happen!”

Ozpin chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “If I had even a _glimmer_ of insight that _this_ would be how we won… I don’t think I would have believed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story's finished. Thanks to all of you who've followed along this whole way, it was a lot of fun to write this goofy, ridiculous story of the most adorable Succubus.
> 
> But while the story's over, it does bug me that I came this close to 50k words and didn't hit it. Plus, there's a lot of scenes I can imagine and people have requested, like, say Jaune accidentally edging Emerald by conducting a wholly normal interview for the job, or write a proper Nora and Neo scene. So I don't have anything in the backlog and I'm not making any promises, but don't be surprised if I come back to this.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this whole process, and thanks to DC the Pervy Philosopher who suggested the Jaune/Blake wedding dress scene! And thank you all for your kudos and follows and comments—I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
